Petit Docteur deviendra grand
by Nadege
Summary: Une soirée sur Terre... Une surprise pour Rose, le lendemain à son réveil... Et pas une des moindres. Qui est ce petit garçon dans le Tardis ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Doctor Who appartient au vénérable Russel T. Davies ainsi qu'à la BBC. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

Résumé : Une soirée sur Terre... Une surprise pour Rose, le lendemain à son réveil... Et pas une des moindres. Qui est ce petit garçon dans le Tardis ?

Notes : Toute la saison 1 et la saison 2 jusqu'à " Love and monster ". Cette fanfiction est en plusieurs chapitres.

Bonne lecture

Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans la ruelle

Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans la ruelle. Rose pendu aux bras du Docteur riait aux éclats. Une légère pluie les accompagnait dans leur ballade nocturne. Le gallifréen avait prit contre lui la jeune femme sous son long manteau pour la protéger. Ils venaient de prendre congé de Jackie, et ils avaient passés une agréable soirée. Le repas s'était déroulé dans la joie et la bonne humeur et qui fut l'occasion de beaucoup d'éclats de rires, de grimaces et d'enthousiasmes. Ils aperçurent le Tardis un peu plus loin. Ils ne leurs fallut qu'un simple regard pour comprendre qu'ils avaient eut la même idée. Avec un sourire, ils parcoururent en courant la distance qui les séparait du vaisseau. Rapidement, le Docteur sortit la clef de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Galamment, il laissa sa compagne entrer la première. Il referma derrière lui et se débarrassa de son manteau, puis il avança rapidement vers la console. Rose retira sa veste, et la suspendit au porte manteau. Elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière et se tourna vers son compagnon. Il était appuyé sur le bord de la console dans cette posture nonchalante qu'il adoptait tant. Et qui même, si il ne le savait pas, ne manquait jamais de la faire craquer. Elle se rapprocha de lui et fronça du nez. Le visage du gallifréen semblait avoir perdu un peu de ses couleurs.

- Vous me semblez pâle Docteur, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Le Docteur sourit et porta sa main à son estomac.

- Le gâteau de votre mère ! Répondit-il d'un air taquin.

Rose soupira. Comme d'habitude, il avait répliqué par une plaisanterie. Même si il était réellement malade, il ne l'avouerait pas. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve clouée au lit, pour qu'il avoue enfin son état. Jouer à l'infirmière ne lui avait pas déplut, la dernière fois, loin de là. Surtout qu'après, elle avait été malade à son tour. Et le Docteur l'avait dorloté, mis au petit soin, pour se faire pardonner de son comportement, un tantinet capricieux, pendant sa convalescence. Rose se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en se rappelant qu'elle en avait profité honteusement. Même si il l'avait remarqué, il n'avait rien dit, se contentant juste de prendre soin d'elle.

- Je vais bien, la rassura-t-il. Je n'aurais, tout simplement, pas du accepter cette deuxième part de gâteau. Mais je ne voulais pas offenser votre mère.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Lui ne voulait pas offenser sa mère ! N'importe quoi ! Dès qu'il y avait une occasion qui se présentait, sa mère et le Docteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se quereller. Ils étaient incorrigible l'un comme l'autre ! Et durant la soirée, cela avait donné de jolis duels entre eux. Rose s'était même surprise à compter les points. Et Jackie s'en sortait plutôt bien face au Docteur. Elle s'était beaucoup amusée à les observer en train de se chamailler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Ria-t-elle.

Le Docteur attrapa la main de sa compagne et l'attira à lui. Elle se laissa volontiers faire. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon tandis qu'il glissait la sienne dans son dos. Le gallifréen se mit à fredonner et ils commencèrent à danser. Doucement et tendrement. Rose croisa le regard malicieux de son compagnon et lui sourit. Ce soir, il était d'une humeur joyeuse, voir euphorique. Elle ne savait pas si c'était du au vin qu'il avait bu durant le dîner ou non. Peu importe. Elle s'amusait tellement avec lui. Il était adorable. Incroyable. Elle avait beau l'impression de le connaître, il était perpétuellement une source de surprise.

- Rose, j'aime danser. Vous le saviez ? Déclara-t-il.

La jeune femme ria légèrement avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du gallifréen. Il sentait si bon...

- Il faut que je vous emmène, reprit-il, à ce magnifique bal, organisé dans les jardins de Versailles. Vous savez à Paris... Un fabuleux feu d'artifice donne le départ de cette merveilleuse soirée. Nous pourrions danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Rose leva les yeux vers le Docteur. Elle aperçut dans son regard, scintillées des paillettes dorées. Au ton de celui-ci, elle avait vite comprit qu'il ne souhaitait que cela. Et elle se surprit à penser que c'était une invitation. Voir un rendez-vous galant avec lui, le Docteur... Dieu, qu'elle aimait cette idée aussi farfelu soit elle.

- Faire la fête avec vous jusqu'à l'aube... Fit Rose amusée. Cela mérite réflexion.

Le Docteur haussa des sourcils.

- Miss Tyler est difficile, apparemment.

- A une condition.

- Laquelle ? S'empressa-t-il de demander.

- Que vous mettiez votre plus beau smoking.

Le gallifréen approcha dangereusement son visage de celui de Rose, qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue.

- Donc, si je mets un smoking. Vous me ferez l'honneur d'être ma cavalière...

- Jusqu'au bout de la nuit, souffla Rose légèrement troublée.

Un magnifique sourire éclaira le visage du Docteur.

- Très bien ! J'accepte cet odieux chantage.

Un long frisson parcourut Rose de la tête au pied. Il avait accepté. Elle allait être sa cavalière... Être dans ses bras pendant toute une nuit... Son ventre se noua d'une agréable sensation. Pourtant, elle était bien consciente, qu'elle était sur un terrain glissant. Seulement, elle doutait qu'elle puisse résister encore bien longtemps. Surtout avec leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs doigts enlacés, pendant de longues heures...

- Cependant, avant que vous m'y emmeniez, ajouta-t-elle. Il faut que je me trouve une jolie robe...

- Ce ne serait pas un autre odieux chantage, pour que je vous emmène faire de shopping !

Rose éclata de rire devant la moue du Docteur. Lui, il sourit. Il l'adorait l'entendre rire.

- Je pensais fouiller la garde-robe du Tardis, répliqua-t-elle taquine. Mais puisque vous me faite cette proposition... Je ne peux refuser.

Le Docteur grimaça légèrement.

- Vous m'avez eu sur ce coup-là.

Elle lui sourit et reposa sa tête sur son épaule.

Décidément, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle le faisait toujours craquer. Mais comment résister à son sourire ravageur ? Il ne pouvait pas. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait aucune envie. Il adorait la voir sourire, l'entendre rire aux éclats, lui faire plaisir. Elle allait le rendre fou, si elle continuait comme ça. Mais, n'était ce pas déjà fait ? Il l'aimait plus que tout...

Il soupira et se remit à fredonner. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se laissant porter par la magie de l'instant. Dieu qu'il était bien comme cela. Il inspirait avec délectation son parfum. Ses cœurs battaient aux rythmes de leurs pas. Il appréciait cette savoureuse, mais pas moins dangereuse, étreinte avec sa jeune compagne, ainsi que de sa douce chaleur. Il se maudit de penser que ce ne serait pas si mal de rester comme ça. Mais, il ne pouvait pas. Ils ne devaient pas.

Et ils dansèrent encore pendant un long moment, avançant lentement vers leurs chambres, faisant durer inconsciemment l'instant. Rose sentit que le gallifréen desserrait son étreinte. Et à son grand regret, il mit un terme à leur danse. Il s'écarta d'elle et elle se sentit aussitôt frigorifiée. Seule sa main qu'elle tenait fermement et doucement lui procurait un peu de chaleur. Elle serait bien restée un peu plus longtemps dans ses bras. Elle était si bien contre lui.

- J'ai hâte de vous emmenez à ce bal, murmura-t-il.

Le Docteur se pencha vers Rose et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle resta interdite quelques secondes face à ce geste inattendu de sa part. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qui lui avait prit, mais il ne regrettait pas son geste. Le contact furtif de ses lèvres contre sa peau si douce avait fait bondir ses deux cœurs. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour faire durer l'instant ? Il dut pourtant s'écarter d'elle.

- Bonne nuit Rose...

La jeune femme sourit. Un de ses sourires qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui. Le vin devait finalement avoir son petit effet sur son compagnon. Jamais, il ne se serait permit un geste comme celui-ci. Mais même sans alcool, elle le sentait plus léger, plus ouvert. Elle le trouvait plus épanouit. Peut-être que ce combat qu'elle menait commençait à porter ses fruits. Elle le savait long et difficile. Trop de choses étaient enfouis depuis trop longtemps. Cependant, elle en était plus que certaine que cela en valait le coup. Et que pour rien dans l'univers, elle serait prête à renoncer à lui...

- Bonne nuit Docteur, lui murmura-t-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.

Le gallifréen ne bougea pas pendant un moment. Il fixait la porte derrière laquelle avait disparut sa compagne. Une étrange sensation de manque lui tenaillait l'estomac. Il fit un pas en avant, et esquissa le geste de frapper à la porte. Mais il stoppa son élan, et son bras tomba le long de son corps. Le Docteur lâcha un soupir, en posant son front contre la porte, les yeux fermés. Rose était si prés de lui, mais elle lui était tellement interdite. S'était-elle rendu-compte de la douce mais pas moins douloureuse torture qu'elle lui infligeait ?

- Rose... chuchota-t-il tendrement.

Avec un nouveau soupir, il se redressa, se passa une main fébrile dans les cheveux et entra dans sa chambre.

Rose grogna en se tournant dans son lit. Elle s'étira en poussant un long bâillement, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Excitée par l'idée d'accompagner le Docteur à ce bal, elle n'avait que très peu dormit. Elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. La jeune femme avait bien envie de traîner au lit encore un peu plus longtemps, malgré la nervosité qui la gagnait, du à la pensée qu'elle allait faire du shopping, aujourd'hui avec son compagnon. Mais c'est sans compter que le gallifréen fasse irruption dans sa chambre pour la tirer hors du lit. Rose sourit. Elle l'attendait de pied ferme. Elle adorait que le Docteur la tire de sa couette. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait plus tarder. Alors, elle se réinstalla plus confortablement dans son lit et referma les yeux, réfléchissant à sa future robe de bal...

Soudain, un cri perçant retentit dans le Tardis. Rose se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Était-ce un nouveau moyen du Docteur de la tirer hors des bras de Morphée ? Avec lui, il fallait s'attendre à tout ! Elle jeta la couette à ses pieds, et se leva d'un bond. Elle entendit un nouveau hurlement. Et si il était arrivé quelque chose au Docteur ? Affolée, elle sortit précipitamment de sa chambre. A peine avoir fait un pas, son regard le croisa.

Un petit garçon brun se tenait au milieu du couloir. Il portait une chemise de pyjama bien trop grande pour lui. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Qui était-il ?

Rose haussa les sourcils. Ce n'était pas du tout le réveil qu'elle attendait. Elle espérait franchement que ce ne soit pas un tour du gallifréen. Sinon, cela allait chauffer pour lui ! Elle rencontra le regard chocolat de l'enfant, remplit de larmes. Elle s'approcha de lui, mais il recula d'un pas effrayé.

- N'ai pas peur... Je ne te veux pas de mal, tenta Rose.

L'enfant ne bougea pas. Son visage se crispa en une expression de terreur. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra, et elle se radoucit. Elle s'agenouilla pour lui faire face, et lui offrit un magnifique sourire pour essayer de le rassurer.

- Je m'appelle Rose et toi ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de la fixer, de ses grands yeux. Ses poings se contractèrent sur la chemise. Il était effrayé, égaré, et Rose ne savait que faire. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer sinon, il risquerait de s'enfuir. Et le Tardis était un endroit propice pour se cacher.

- Si tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom, ce n'est pas grave. Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

Les lèvres de l'enfant tremblèrent, et il éclata en sanglot.

- Je sais pas ! Hurla-t-il.

Rose se donna une gifle mentalement. Elle avait touchée le gros lot. Il pleurait ! Comment allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Elle tendit le bras, et posa sa main sur la joue de l'enfant. Un long frisson la parcourut jusqu'au bout de ses orteils quand elle le toucha. Elle connaissait cette sensation. Très étrange...

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis là, lui murmura-t-elle.

L'enfant se précipita, dans ses bras, et s'accrocha à elle. Rose était bouleversée et elle le blottit contre elle, avant de le bercer tendrement.

- Chut... Tu n'es plus tout seul. Je suis là, et je vais t'aider.

La jeune femme le garda serré contre elle, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes cessent de couler. Elle sentit qu'il s'affaissait dans ses bras. Elle le souleva et le petit s'agrippa aussitôt, en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Puis, il posa sa tête contre son épaule.

Rose lui déposa un baiser sur les cheveux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas ce matin. Et une question revenait sans cesse. Ou était le Docteur ? Il avait bien du entendre les cris de l'enfant. Et puis, il devrait être là, pour venir la tirer hors du lit. Alors pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas là ? Rose voulait que le gallifréen lui explique ce qui se passait. Elle voulait comprendre. Un gamin n'apparaissait pas comme par magie, ou juste comme ça, surtout à l'intérieur du Tardis !

Elle se redressa et se retourna vers la chambre du Docteur. Et un détail la frappa aussitôt. Sa porte était entrouverte. Et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes... La jeune femme poussa lentement la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement. Elle entra dans la chambre de son compagnon et embrassa la pièce du regard. Le lit était défait, les vêtements qu'il portait hier étaient soigneusement posés sur le dos d'une chaise, ses fameuses converses à qui il vouait un culte se trouvaient à ses pieds. Mais aucun signe du gallifréen. Le Docteur n'était pas dans sa chambre alors que ses chaussures l'étaient, alors qu'il ne sortait jamais sans... Il y avait bien quelque chose de totalement bizarre qui se passait à l'intérieur du Tardis, ce matin...

Rose prit une grande inspiration et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. L'enfant leva les yeux vers elle. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer, et passa une main sur ses joues pour effacer les traces de ses larmes. Elle se mit à l'observer plus attentivement. Il avait les cheveux bruns en bataille, quelques tâches de sons sur ses joues, et de grands yeux chocolat. Adorable. Il était tout simplement adorable.

Cependant, ce visage lui était familier. Beaucoup trop familier, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait à peine. Pourtant ses traits étaient si semblables à... L'enfant plongea son regard dans le sien, et troubla au plus haut point la jeune femme. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur, qu'elle ne lisait que dans un autre seul regard, tant elle était unique.

Rose ferma les yeux, en étouffant un gémissement. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire.

Ce n'était pas possible. Pas une nouvelle fois...


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Merci à Sunny angel, à Cybelia, ainsi qu'à ma lune pour leurs petits message !!

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

Un chapitre chaque semaine sera mis en ligne.

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Bonne lecture

La radio crachotait son flux d'informations du matin. Jacqueline Tyler se versa une tasse de café, et bailla. Ce matin, le réveil était un peu plus difficile que d'habitude, du notamment aux quelques verres de vins de la veille. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la table. Sa fille l'avait appelée, il y a quelques jours pour donner de leurs nouvelles. Jackie avait sautée sur l'occasion pour lui demander de passer la voir. Elle lui manquait. Les visites de sa fille étant encore plus rares que ses coups de fils. Elle avait froncée des sourcils en entendant des chuchotements, des pas, des bruissements de vêtements au téléphone. Et elle avait tout de suite comprit que le Docteur ne souhaitait pas faire étape à Londres.

Si ce maudit alien continuait à être un obstacle entre sa fille et elle, il allait voir de ce dont elle était capable ! Il ne lui faisait pas peur ! Comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas de lui prendre sa fille et de l'emmenez loin d'elle. Il n'allait tout de même pas la garder pour lui, tout seul. C'était sa fille. Elle l'avait mise au monde et l'avait élevée. Elle méritait un peu plus de respect, non ?

Ce n'est qu'après un long moment, que Jackie avait entendu un long soupir. Elle avait sourit en reconnaissant la voix du Docteur. Et elle n'avait pas put s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène. Rose, droite, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, fixant le Docteur, tout en lui faisant un signe de menton pour qu'il réponde. Jackie avait tout de suite sut qu'elle avait gagnée la partie. Après un nouveau soupir, le Docteur lui avait finalement annoncé, qu'ils passeraient un soir. Rien qu'une soirée. Pas plus.

En définitive, ils avaient passés une agréable soirée tous les trois, Rose racontant leurs aventures, alors qu'elle se chamaillait avec le Docteur.

Jackie sourit en repensant à cette soirée. Elle avait été heureuse de voir sa fille, le Docteur aussi, même si ce ne fut que pour une soirée, rassurée de voir que tout allait bien. Elle commençait à se faire à l'idée, que Rose vivait sa propre vie...

Elle poussa un long bâillement, attrapa une biscotte et commença à étaler de la confiture. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit des coups sourds à la porte. Jackie pesta contre la personne qui venait la déranger de si bonne heure. Elle resserra la ceinture de son peignoir en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Maman ! Ouvre ! C'est moi !

Jackie se précipita pour ouvrir les verrous, quand elle reconnut la voix de sa fille.

- Rose ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ? D'après le Docteur, vous deviez repartir aussitôt.

Rose s'engouffra dans l'appartement, la porte à peine ouverte. Jackie referma derrière elle. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et la suivit dans le salon.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air affolée !

Sa fille se retourna vivement vers elle, avec dans les bras un petit garçon. Jackie ferma les yeux un instant. Depuis que ce Docteur était entré dans leurs vies, il ne se passait pas une des rares visites de sa fille sans qu'il ait un événement étrange. Il y avait eut cet affreux extra-terrestre vert au long cou qui avait faillit la tuer avec Mickey. Puis, ces Pères Noëls, avec ce sapin diabolique qui avait ravagé son appartement. Et encore, elle en passait ! A chaque fois, que le Docteur se trouvait dans le coin, une catastrophe n'était jamais loin d'arriver. Et en voilà un nouvel exemple !

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Jackie soupçonneuse. Ne me dit pas que je suis grand-mère ?

- Quoi ! Enfin non maman ! Protesta vigoureusement Rose.

Jackie haussa des épaules devant le regard noir de sa fille. Quoi ! Après tout, si ils croyaient que tout les deux, elle n'avait pas vu leur petit jeu... Ils se trompaient sur toute la ligne. On ne dissimulait pas une telle chose à une mère...

- Ne prend pas cet air avec moi ! S'expliqua-t-elle. J'ai parfaitement le droit de poser la question ! Parce que tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas vu vos sourires, vos regards...

- Ce n'est pas la question ! La coupa Rose brusquement.

- Et en plus, tu n'essayes même pas de nier ! J'aurais gagnée ma journée !

- Maman ! Vas-tu enfin m'écouter !

Jackie soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Sa fille s'était levée du pied gauche ce matin, décidément. A moins, qu'elle ne se soit disputée avec le Docteur. Avec eux, tout pouvait arriver ! Elle reporta son attention sur le gamin, accroché au cou de Rose. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Jackie lui sourit, et se mit à examiner son visage. Étrangement, il lui disait quelque chose. Il ressemblait à... Elle avait son nom sur le bout de la langue. Peu importe, il était si mignon...

- Tu es trognon, fit Jackie en lui pinçant la joue.

L'enfant s'accrocha un peu plus à Rose, et nicha son visage dans son cou. La jeune femme sourit, face à l'attitude de sa mère envers le petit. Ce serait sûrement autre chose quand elle saurait qui il était.

- C'est lui mon problème, déclara Rose.

- Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose ? S'offusqua Jackie. Il m'a l'air d'un petit ange... Mais au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais avec lui ? Et ou est le Docteur ?

Rose se mordit les lèvres.

- Il fait partit du problème.

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ! Il a l'air d'attirer les problèmes, celui-là ! Il suffit qu'il arrive quelque part pour les déclencher ! C'est à croire que...

- Maman ! Grogna Rose. S'il te plaît, arrête !

Jacqueline Tyler croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et tourna la tête sur la côté boudeuse. Rose soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de vexer sa mère.

- Maman...

- Quoi ! Je me tais. C'est bien ce que tu veux.

- Ce petit garçon, c'est...

Rose ferma les yeux, incapable de terminer sa phrase. Elle-même n'y croyait pas encore. Pourtant, c'était belle et bien la réalité.

- C'est... Reprit Jackie, prise de curiosité, face à l'hésitation de sa fille.

- C'est le Docteur, maman.

Jacqueline posa une tasse de thé sur la table, face à Rose qui la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Elle observait attentivement le Docteur installé dans le canapé à regarder la télévision. Au début, elle avait cru à un cauchemar, et s'était dit qu'elle ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Et que le Docteur débarquerait avec son sourire ravageur, pour la tirer du lit, afin de l'emmenez faire du shopping. Alors, pour en être sûre, elle s'était pincée. Geste complètement ridicule, mais qui avait finit par l'achever. Elle avait du admettre qu'elle ne rêvait pas, que c'était bien la réalité. Elle avait dans ses bras un enfant, qui était sans aucun doute, le Docteur. Même traits du visage, la même lueur dans les yeux, les mêmes mimiques... Il avait tout de l'adulte, de l'homme qu'elle connaissait. Sauf que le Docteur s'était métamorphosé en enfant...

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Jackie.

Rose sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers sa mère, assise à la table. La jeune femme s'effondra sur une chaise, complètement bouleversée.

- Je n'en sais rien. Hier soir, il semblait malade, mais...

- Tu crois que c'est moi qui aie provoqué cet état ! Couina Jackie.

- Non, maman. Ce n'est pas toi, la rassura Rose d'un maigre sourire. J'en suis sûre.

- Alors c'est quoi ? Et si, il a fait comme à Noël dernier...

Rose ferma les yeux. Bien sur qu'elle y avait pensée. Ce fut même la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Quand, elle avait laissée le gallifréen hier soir, malgré qu'il lui assurait le contraire, il semblait malade. Cependant, es-ce que cela avait provoqué sa régénération ? La dernière fois, il lui avait bien dit que c'était délicat comme processus. Notamment qu'il pouvait avoir deux têtes... Mais en enfant... Pourquoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle qui pensait le connaître... Et si il avait bien régénéré, pourquoi, alors, il ne souvenait de rien, ni d'elle, ni de sa vie d'adulte. De rien du tout. Ses souvenirs semblaient ne commencer qu'à son réveil dans son lit.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois. Il se rappelait. Il savait qui il était, de qui j'étais... Mais là, il ne se souvient de rien.

Jackie remua sur sa chaise et leva ses sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- De rien ? Comment ça ?

- Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il s'appelle le Docteur, et qu'il a cinq ans. C'est tout ! Le reste semble avoir été complètement effacé de sa mémoire. Il ne sait pas qu'il n'a plus de famille, plus de planète. Qu'il est surtout un Seigneur du Temps. Le seul qui reste.

- Donc aujourd'hui, c'est un gamin orphelin, quasiment amnésique, résuma Jackie.

Rose hocha de la tête avant de l'enfouir dans ses bras. Jackie but une gorgée de son café. Elle grimaça, il était froid. Sa fille était complètement ravagée par l'état du Docteur. Ce maudit alien avait le don de la mettre dans de sacrée état ! Et malgré tout, elle y tenait plus que tout même après toutes les peines qu'il lui faisait endurer, et toutes ses cachotteries. Elle restait persuadée qu'un jour, entre Rose et le Docteur, cela finirait mal. Même si sincèrement, elle espérait le contraire. Seulement, il faudrait qu'ils arrêtent de refouler ce qu'il ressente l'un pour l'autre. Surtout le Docteur...

Réalisait-il la chance que Rose soit encore à ses côtes ?

- Rose... La situation aurait put pire...

La jeune femme leva la tête et jeta à sa mère un regard foudroyant.

- Pire ! Maman, c'est un gamin !

- Tu sais très bien, ce que je veux dire, lui répliqua sèchement sa mère.

Rose poussa un long soupir. Oui, elle savait ce que sa mère voulait lui faire comprendre. La situation aurait pu être bien pire. Comme celle de se retrouver, sur une autre planète, dans un autre temps, ou dans celle ou le Tardis dériverait dans le vortex avec un Docteur en culotte courte. Ici, c'était sa ville, Londres, son siècle. Et elle avait sa mère pour l'aider. Elle n'était pas seule pour affronter les incroyables circonstances.

Maintenant la question qui s'imposait à elle, était qu'allait-elle faire ?

- Je vais être en retard au boulot, lança subitement sa mère, si je ne me dépêche pas.

- Quoi ! S'écria Rose. Mais tu ne va pas me laisser toute seule avec lui ! J'ai besoin de toi !

- Arrête de geindre ! Je t'en pris ! Oui le Docteur est un gosse ! Et ce n'est pas encore la fin du monde à ce que je sache ! Pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que tu as peur de lui, comme ça ?

- Ce n'est pas ça... Bredouilla Rose.

- De toute façon, trancha Jackie. Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Rien ! Tu te débrouille bien sans moi pendant que tu voyages avec lui ! Alors je suis persuadée que tu t'en occuperas comme il faut !

Rose, devant le regard inquisiteur de Jackie, détourna le sien, embarrassée pour le poser sur le Docteur. Il avait attrapé la télécommande et ne cessait de zapper. Quelque chose parvient à retenir son attention, et il se réinstalla plus confortablement au fond du canapé.

Elle allait devoir s'occuper de lui. Un long frisson la parcourut. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de la situation. A part, qu'elle lui était complètement absurde. Aussi étrange qu'il soit, elle ne l'avait jamais imaginée en enfant. Pourtant, il avait du l'être. Lui aussi avait du grandir, apprendre à marcher, aller à l'école, et même peut-être jouer dans un bac à sable ou à quelque chose d'équivalent.

Elle n'allait pas l'abandonner, ça c'est sur. Enfant, le Docteur était dans l'incapacité de se protéger. Elle le savait en danger sous cette forme. Elle allait veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, malgré sa peur de ce qui se passait parce qu'elle n'avait aucun point de repère. Elle avait bien fait du baby-sitting pour les voisins, de quoi avoir de l'argent de poche. Elle savait s'occuper d'enfants. Sauf que lui, ce garçon était le Docteur. Ce n'était pas un enfant ordinaire...

Stop ! Il fallait qu'elle arrête de raisonner de cette façon là ! Cela ne servait à rien ! Le Docteur restait le Docteur. Un point, c'est tout ! Et puis son état ne pouvait qu'être temporaire. Non ? Oui, c'est cela. Le Docteur reviendrait bientôt dans son état normal et ils plaisanteraient sur ce qui leurs venaient d'arriver. Et puis, avec le gallifréen, il fallait s'attendre à toutes les situations. Aussi farfelu qu'elle soit ! Rose sourit. Elle commençait à voir les bons côtés de la situation. Et puis, cela pouvait être très amusant. Sans parler que cela allait être sûrement très instructif. Elle allait pouvoir connaître un peu mieux son compagnon, le voir sous un jour nouveau.

- Je vais m'habiller, lança Jackie en se levant. Puis j'irais demander à Kathy de nous prêter quelques vêtements pour le Docteur. Eliott son fils, fait à peu prés sa taille.

Rose grimaça, légèrement honteuse. Quand, elle avait, enfin, réalisée que c'était bien le Docteur. Elle s'était habillée et préparée en un temps record. Puis, non sans avoir enveloppée le gallifréen dans un de ces blousons, elle s'était précipitée ici. Paniquée, par ce qui lui arrivait, elle n'avait pas eu l'idée d'aller voir dans la garde-robe du Tardis, s'il y aurait eu des vêtements pour lui. Quelle idiote ! Si elle commençait comme ça, ce serait rock n'roll !

- Et puis, il doit avoir faim ce petit. Prépare-lui quelque chose.

La jeune femme hocha de la tête, préférant se taire. Jackie qui s'inquiétait du bien-être du Docteur la surprenait. Elle la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. Rose se leva à son tour et s'avança vers le Docteur. Son cœur déborda de tendresse en le voyant. Il était si mignon. Elle s'assit à ses côtés. Aussitôt, il se blottit contre elle, en agrippant son pull. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Docteur ? L'appela-t-elle doucement.

Le gallifréen leva la tête vers elle, et elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Celui qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui. C'était surprenant... L'enfant qu'il était, avait quelque chose que l'adulte n'avait pas. Si ses yeux brillaient de la même intensité, ils possédaient comme une certaine forme d'innocence. Elle savait très bien que le Docteur lui cachait énormément de chose sur sa vie. Il voulait quelque part la protéger de sa part d'obscurité, de sa lutte perpétuel contre ses démons intérieurs. Alors qu'elle ne souhaitait que l'aider, à le décharger de toutes ses souffrances, de faire disparaître ce lourd fardeau qu'il portait. Chacun avait une vision différente. Et si ils continuaient chacun dans ce sens, ils allaient droit vers une impasse.

- Que dirais-tu d'un bon petit-déjeuner avec des pancakes ?

Le visage du Docteur s'illumina aussitôt.

- Avec de la banane ?

- Avec de la banane, ria la jeune femme.

Au moins, les goûts de ce cher Docteur ne changeaient pas. Ce qui la réconfortait dans l'idée, que le Docteur adulte n'avait pas totalement disparut, et qu'il devait être là quelque part... Rose se leva et lui tendit la main qu'il attrapa instantanément.


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Merci à Sunny angel, à , à ma lune, et Cap'tain rily pour leurs petits messages !!

Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Emmitouflé dans un manteau, un bonnet sur la tête, et une écharpe autour du cou, le petit gallifréen jetait le reste de son sandwich aux canards. Rose, à quelques pas derrière lui, l'observait tendrement.

Ils avaient passés la matinée à flâner dans les rues, sans vraiment savoir ou ils allaient. Rose avait éprouvée le besoin de marcher, de prendre l'air, de ressentir l'agitation autour d'elle. Et quelque part, cela l'avait rassurée. Et lui avait fait du bien. Quand sa mère était partit à son travail, elle s'était retrouvée, seule, face au Docteur qui attendait patiemment qu'elle prenne les choses en mains, et son ventre s'était noué d'une affreuse sensation. D'habitude, c'était lui qui donnait toujours le rythme de leurs aventures. Et là, elle n'avait pas su, par ou commencer. Alors, elle s'était dit, pourquoi pas une longue ballade. Le petit-déjeuner engloutit, elle avait aidée le Docteur à s'habiller, et ils avaient quittés l'appartement. Durant toute la matinée, elle avait énormément réfléchit aux étranges circonstances qui avaient mis le Docteur dans cet état. A imaginer tout un tas de théorie plus absurde les unes que les autres. Finalement, elle se trouvait toujours au même point. Elle n'avait toujours aucune idée sur ce qui se passait. Et cela l'affolait...

De plus, le petit gallifréen n'avait pas quasiment pas ouvert la bouche, se contentant d'un " oui " ou d'un " non " pour lui répondre, avant de se remettre à observer minutieusement ce qu'il l'entourait. C'était comme, si il venait de sortir d'un long sommeil, et qu'il intégrait de nouvelles données. Le mutisme du Docteur, effrayait un peu la jeune femme. Le grand ne cessait jamais de parler, tout en s'agitant. Parfois, elle lui collait une main sur la bouche pour lui demander de se taire. Il le faisait, mais il tenait rarement plus de deux minutes. Un vrai moulin à paroles ! Cependant, Rose l'adorait l'écouter raconter toutes sortes d'histoires plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres. Et puis, il était si drôle.

Durant toute la matinée, Rose avait parlée de tout et de n'importe quoi, faisant bien souvent, à elle toute seule les questions et les réponses. C'était pour combler le silence pesant, qui l'étouffait. Le gallifréen l'avait écouté silencieusement. Il s'était contenté de se laisser guider. Il y avait une certaine forme de retenue, une timidité, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Et, elle en était troublée.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le Docteur qu'elle connaissait. Il fallait qu'elle soit patiente. Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle l'avait trouvée effrayé et égaré dans le Tardis. Elle comprenait qu'il lui fallait un temps d'adaptation. Et puis, le Docteur ne la connaissait pas, tout comme elle. Ils allaient devoir réapprendre à se connaître.

Rose sursauta en sentant une main douce et chaude se glisser dans la sienne. Le Docteur la regardait la tête légèrement penchée en arrière. Ses immenses yeux noisette la scrutaient minutieusement. Elle sourit. Il ouvrit la bouche, s'humecta les lèvres, avant de s'exprimer d'une voix basse, butant un peu sur les mots.

- Est-ce-que... Est-ce-que je vais rester avec toi ?

La jeune femme s'agenouilla, face à lui, et chassa une mèche rebelle de son front. Ses yeux exprimaient beaucoup trop d'angoisses. La réponse était évidente pour elle, mais pas pour lui. Elle devait le rassurer sur la suite des événements.

Cependant sa question avait une certaine résonance avec une autre. Le Docteur, l'adulte, de temps en temps, lui demandait combien de temps, elle allait rester avec lui. Rose avait apprit au fil du temps à comprendre un peu de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Et elle avait comprit qu'il exprimait, malgré lui, sa peur, ses doutes, de la voir le quitter et de se retrouver seul. Elle lisait dans ses yeux, une certaine panique, en attendant une réponse de sa part. A chaque fois, elle lui répliquait qu'il n'était pas prés à se débarrasser d'elle. Et là, il retrouvait un regain d'énergie, un énorme sourire se plaquait sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux étincelaient à nouveau. Cela ne faisait à peine quelques temps, qu'il lui avait à nouveau demandé. C'était juste avant de venir sur Terre pour voir sa mère, alors qu'ils revenaient de leur petite escapade sur Jouchouiniar.

Et la question de l'enfant exprimait une certaine peur de l'abandon... Exactement, ce que l'adulte ressentait.

- Oui, tu vas rester avec moi, le rassura-t-elle. Et je vais m'occuper de toi.

- Comme une maman ?

Rose prit une grande inspiration. Le mot " maman " semblait totalement incongru dans la bouche du gallifréen.

- En quelque sorte.

Le Docteur pinça des lèvres dans une moue pensive.

- Alors, tu va devenir ma maman ?

- Non ! Répondit-elle brusquement.

Le visage du gallifréen blêmit et ses grands yeux chocolat commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Rose sentit une énorme boule lui serrer la gorge.

- Je suis désolée, Docteur.

Elle prit le visage du petit entre ses paumes.

- Je ne peux pas devenir ta maman, chuchota-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

Rose ferma les yeux, en sentant le poids de l'émotion lui comprimer la poitrine. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser croire une telle chose. Vis à vis du Docteur, ce ne serait pas correct. Et ce serait compliqué encore plus la situation.

- Parce que... Hésita-t-elle. Tout le monde a une maman. Une vraie maman. Je vais m'occuper de toi. C'est vrai comme une maman. Mais je ne suis pas ta vraie maman.

Il semblait réfléchir, à ce quelle venait de dire, le regard lointain, l'analysant avec minutie. Alors que Rose avait l'horrible sensation que ses entrailles étaient en train de tourner sur elles-mêmes. Puis, après un long moment, il hocha de la tête.

- D'accord, fit-il l'air sérieux. Mais même si tu n'es pas maman, je t'aime beaucoup et je suis content de rester avec toi.

Avant que Rose réagisse, le Docteur passa ses deux bras autour de son cou et la gratifia d'un câlin. Elle soupira, soulagée. Et à son tour, elle l'entoura aussi de ses bras et le serra tendrement contre elle. Apparemment, il se contentait de sa très maladroite explication. Elle se voyait mal lui expliquer qui il était vraiment. Et ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Dorénavant, la jeune femme allait devoir anticiper ses réactions, ou les questions que le gallifréen se poserait. Surtout pour ne pas se faire surprendre une nouvelle fois comme celle-ci. Mais si il était aussi curieux de tout que l'adulte, cela n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Elle allait devoir s'accrocher...

- Et si nous allions faire des courses ? Lança-t-elle. Il faut que l'on aille t'acheter quelques affaires.

- Maintenant ?

- A moins que tu veuilles rester à gaver les canards ?

- Je crois qu'ils n'aiment pas mon sandwich, pouffa-t-il en pointant un doigt vers la berge ou toute une myriade de miettes de pain en couvrait la majeure partie.

Rose sourit en s'écartant du Docteur, plus légère. Depuis, avoir croisée son regard ce matin, elle ne l'avait pas entendu rire, ni vu un sourire éclairer son visage. Il était soulagé. Elle aussi. Tout irait pour le mieux à partir de cet instant. Et il n'était pas question pour la jeune femme de gâcher ce moment.

- Alors, prêt pour faire du shopping !

Elle se redressa, attrapa la main du Docteur et ils se mirent à courir, et ce toujours en riant.


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Merci à ma lune, à Cap'tain rily, à Julie et Cybelia pour leurs petits messages !!

Je suis trés honorée qu'elle vous plaise !

Voilà le quatrième chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

- Docteur, gronda gentiment Rose. Tu va attraper froid si tu ne viens pas tout de suite te mettre en pyjama...

Planqué derrière le fauteuil, le gallifréen observait, l'air polisson, la jeune femme. Vêtu d'un peignoir, ses cheveux étaient mouillés et ils dégoulinaient sur ses épaules. Rose venait à peine de le sortir du bain, qu'il s'était échappé. Et depuis au moins dix minutes, ils jouaient à " attrape-moi si tu peux ". Jusque là, il était parvenu à s'échapper des tentatives de la jeune femme pour l'attraper, grâce à son agilité et à sa rapidité. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- J'ai pas envie ! Lui répliqua le gallifréen.

Rose croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air faussement fâchée. Le Docteur commençait à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il voulait continuer son jeu. Très bien. Elle était aussi maligne que lui. Avec un énorme sourire, elle avança d'un pas vers lui. Il se cacha un peu plus derrière le fauteuil. La jeune femme esquissa le geste d'aller vers la droite. Le petit partit au quart de tour dans la direction opposée. Elle l'attrapa aussitôt par la taille et le souleva. Le Docteur cria légèrement avant de se mettre à rire.

- Allez petit chenapan ! Direction pyjama !

La jeune femme sourit tout en secouant la tête devant la moue du Docteur. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle se retourna et aperçut sa mère. Le petit gallifréen gigota dans ses bras, tentant de s'échapper à son emprise. Rose le laissa faire, et il glissa à terre. Jackie le suivit des yeux, alors qu'il se cachait derrière les jambes de sa fille.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu derrière la porte, on ne s'ennuie pas ! Déclara-t-elle.

Rose ne répliqua pas, amusée par le comportement du Docteur. Il semblait effrayé par sa mère. Avait-il des sensations qui lui revenaient de l'adulte vis à vis d'elle ?

- Docteur, c'est Jackie, lui expliqua-t-elle en se mettant à sa hauteur. Tu te souviens d'elle ? Tu l'a vu ce matin et je t'en ai parlée tout à l'heure.

Le petit hocha de la tête et posa ses yeux sur Jackie.

- C'est ta maman.

- Tu va lui dire bonsoir ?

Jacqueline observait la scène sans un mot, complètement médusée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle se sentait un tantinet coupable d'avoir laissée sa fille, ce matin, se débrouiller toute seule, alors qu'elle avait besoin de son soutien. Mais Rose avait l'air d'avoir reprit la situation en main. Durant toute la journée, Jackie s'était demandée, si elle devait oui ou non appeler sa fille pour savoir comment, elle s'en sortait. A chaque fois, elle y avait renoncée en sachant parfaitement que Rose détestait se faire materner. Combien de fois, l'avait-elle entendu lui dire " Arrête maman ! Je suis une grande fille tout fait capable de m'en sortir seule ! ". Du Rose tout craché ! Elle n'était pas une Tyler pour rien !

Une seule fois, Jackie avait tentée de la joindre, mais elle était tombée sur le répondeur. Et, elle s'était dit, que sa fille avait bien assez du gallifréen à gérer, pour qu'elle y rajoute ses inquiétudes.

Son regard croisa celui du gallifréen et elle lui sourit. Elle sentait qu'elle lui faisait peur. Il se méfiait d'elle. Et quelque part, elle trouvait qu'il avait bien raison. Quand, enfin, le Docteur lui avait ramené sa fille, après l'avoir " employé " comme compagne, il l'avait sous-estimé. A ses dépends. Il l'avait comprit douloureusement. Et encore, elle trouvait qu'elle avait été trop gentille avec lui. Elle aurait put lui faire subir bien plus qu'une simple gifle !

Cependant, elle était prête à faire un effort avec lui, et d'enterrer la hache de guerre. De tenter d'oublier un peu qui il était vraiment, pour se concentrer sur le gamin, pour que tout se passe bien. Rose avait bien d'autres soucis à régler que ses chamailleries avec lui.

- Je ne vais pas te manger, bougonna-t-elle.

Rose le poussa doucement vers sa mère pour l'encourager. Le Docteur hésitait, et se retourna vers la jeune femme, qui d'un signe de menton lui fit signe d'avancer. Il eut un profond soupir qui fit soulever ses épaules, avant de s'avancer vers Jackie. Elle se pencha vers lui pour qu'il l'embrasse sur la joue. Puis, il retourna sur-le-champ dans les jambes de Rose.

- Allez mon ange, va dans la chambre te mettre en pyjama. Il est sur le lit.

Bien trop heureux d'échapper au regard scrutateur de Jackie et sous celui bienveillant de Rose, il ne protesta pas et courut vers la chambre.

- Je me demande si je ne vais pas le préférer en gamin, ton Docteur, fit Jackie en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

Rose, sourit en se relevant et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les mettre en arrière. Sa mère n'avait pas encore vu la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Le petit Docteur lui réservait bien des surprises pour plus tard... Et la jeune femme n'avait nullement l'envie de tout gâcher en la prévenant de ce qu'il l'attendait...

- Dis-moi, Rose, c'est toi qui lui as fait prendre un bain, ou c'est lui ?

Le sourire de Rose s'élargit encore plus en baissant les yeux sur ses vêtements. Elle était pratiquement trempée de la tête au pied. Et encore sa mère n'avait pas deviner l'état de la salle de bains. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi pour le moment...

En rentrant tout à l'heure, elle s'était mise d'accord avec le gallifréen sur un plan. Plan qui se résumait en trois points. Bain, dîner et dodo. Très basique, mais qui permettait à Rose d'organiser la soirée et de voir ou elle allait.

Le bain avait été l'occasion de beaucoup de fou rires, de batailles d'eau, mais aussi de discussion assez sérieuses entre le Docteur et elle. C'est en l'aidant à se déshabiller, pendant que la baignoire se remplissait qu'elle avait rougit de la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. Elle venait de prendre conscience qu'elle allait faire prendre un bain au gallifréen. Cela allait être plus qu'embarrassant pour elle autant que pour son compagnon quand il sera redevenu lui-même...

Cependant, la jeune femme s'était dit que ce ne serait pas le dernier et qu'elle devait mettre de côté sa gêne. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de s'encombrer de telles pensées. Finalement, son embarras s'était aussitôt dissipée qu'il était apparut. Le gallifréen avait commencer à l'éclabousser pour s'amuser et elle l'avait suivit dans son jeu, reconnaissante de sa spontanéité et de sa candeur.

- A ce que je vois, tu as réussi à survivre... Ironisa Jackie.

- Maman, grogna Rose en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- Va-tu enfin me raconter ta journée ?

- Aussi épuisante qu'avec le grand ! Lui rétorqua Rose.

Et c'était peu dire... Si durant toute la matinée, il avait été silencieux, ce fut l'exact opposé durant le reste de la journée. Une vraie pipelette ! Il prenait à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle entre deux phrases. On aurait dit un jouet mécanique qu'on venait de remonter après des semaines d'inactivités !

Ils avaient passés le reste de l'après-midi, dans les boutiques, s'amusant énormément, à essayer toutes sortes de choses improbables. Et entre deux magasins, ils s'étaient offert une pause bien méritée. Rose avait achetée des vêtements, et des affaires de toilettes pour le gallifréen. De quoi, tenir quelque temps car elle ne savait pas combien de temps allaient durer cette improbable situation. Bourré de sacs et de paquets, un taxi les avait ramenés, en fin d'après-midi chez Jackie.

Rose avait oubliée pendant ces quelques heures ses préoccupations, retrouvant le caractère du Docteur en l'enfant, notant la complicité naturelle qui s'était installée entre eux. Après avoir tâtonné, la situation retrouvait un semblant d'équilibre.

Et puis essayer d'imaginer un Docteur à faire un caprice, tapant du pied parce qu'il voulait absolument faire un troisième tour de manège. La situation avait un côté irréel. Pourtant Rose l'avait vécu cette après-midi. Et cela en valait amplement le détour !

- Et tu as réfléchit à ce que tu allais faire ? Demanda Jackie.

- A part attendre qu'il retrouve son état normal, répondit Rose en haussant des épaules, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire.

- Je ne voudrais pas être pessimiste. Mais tu as l'air persuadée que son état est temporaire. Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Rose se figea puis lança un regard meurtrier à sa mère.

- Il est tout à fait exclu, qu'il reste dans cet état !

Jackie soupira. Sa fille ne semblait, ou plutôt ne voulait pas voir les différentes possibilités qu'entraînait la situation. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait, que ce qui arrivait au Docteur et à Rose n'était en aucun cas une coïncidence.

- Puisque tu le dit. Mais penses-y. Parce qu'à mon avis, ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard, que vous vous retrouviez dans cette situation tous les deux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Interrogea Rose, sur ses gardes.

- Et en attendant qu'il redevienne lui-même, fit Jackie ignorant la question de sa fille. Tu comptes bien rester ici ?

Rose hocha simplement de la tête.

- Alors, vous dormirez tous les deux dans ta chambre...

Jacqueline sourit imperceptiblement en voyant sa fille piquée un fard.

- Quoi ! Non ! Protesta vigoureusement la jeune femme.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ça change quoi ? Tu n'a jamais dormis avec lui ?

- Maman ! Objecta Rose agitée.

- J'entendais en tout bien tout honneur, rajouta Jackie avec naturelle comme si elle n'avait aucune autre idée en tête.

- Je ne peux pas ! C'est tout ! C'est le Docteur ! Je dormirais sur le canapé, un matelas... N'importe quoi !

Jackie ferma les yeux un instant, tout en secouant la tête désespérée. Sa fille se compliquait beaucoup trop l'existence pour son fichu alien de malheur. Ce n'était en aucun cas de l'embarras le fait de dormir avec le gallifréen. Ni le fait de le retrouver adulte à son réveil. C'était autre chose. Et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait d'être aussi prude ?

- Tu veux, sans doute, ajouta Jackie, aussi planter une tente en plein milieu du salon ! Bon Dieu ! Rose c'est un gamin pour le moment ! Je suis ta mère et tu feras ce que je te dirais tant que tu seras ici avec lui ! Tu dormiras avec ton Docteur un point c'est tout. A moins que tu préfères qu'il dorme avec moi !

Rose foudroya sa mère d'un regard, avant de gigoter nerveusement sur le fauteuil.

- Très bien ! Affirma Rose d'une voix brusque. Il dormira avec moi !

Jackie n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit cela. C'était complètement ridicule et absurde. Très puérile comme réaction. Surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune attention de le faire. Elle, dormir avec le Docteur ! Même en gamin... C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Mais cela avait eut l'avantage au moins d'une vive réaction de sa fille. Elle avait même décelée une pointe de jalousie dans ses yeux. Le Docteur était un sujet sensible. Surtout, si on grattait la surface de leur apparente amitié.

- Rosie ! Brailla le Docteur de la chambre.

Jacqueline sursauta et lança un regard éberlué vers sa fille.

- Rosie ? Il t'appelle Rosie ! Depuis quand ?

Rose se leva et haussa des épaules.

- Qu'il m'appelle Rose ou Rosie, cela ne change pas grand chose.

Effectivement, cela ne changeait pas grand chose, mais faisait une énorme différence pour elle. Le fait que le Docteur l'appelle Rosie ne la troublait en aucun cas. Au contraire, cela mettait de l'ordre dans sa relation avec le gallifréen. L'adulte l'appelait Rose et l'enfant Rosie. Si il était bien la même personne, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir.

- Rosie ! L'appela de nouveau le Docteur impatient.

Avec un dernier sourire pour sa mère, Rose se précipita pour rejoindre sa chambre. Jackie inspira longuement. Les prochains jours allaient être surprenants. Et lui réservaient bien des surprises. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, qu'elle allait devoir cohabiter avec le Docteur. Sûrement pas elle, ni lui. Qui plus est, en un gamin de cinq ans !

Et encore moins Rose...


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Merci à ma lune, à Cap'tain rily, à Julie, Cybelia ainisi qu'à Mordax6pour leurs petits messages !!

C'est un plaisir de savoir que vous aimez toujours autant ! Et cela me motive encore plus, d'écrire d'autres aventures de notre chèr Docteur...

Aujourd'hui le chapitre cinq ! Bonne lecture !

Rose s'occupait de mettre au lit le Docteur pendant que Jacqueline rangeait la vaisselle du dîner dans le lave-vaisselle. Le petit tombait de fatigue à table, et malgré ses protestions, il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts et baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Extraterrestre ou non, pour Jackie, c'était un gamin comme tous les autres ! Et ce n'est pas parce que c'était le Docteur, qu'elle le traiter autrement ! Il allait devoir se plier à ses règles, le temps de son séjour. Ici c'était son territoire !

Elle claqua la porte de la machine et la mit en route. Ce matin, elle avait bien vu l'affolement de sa fille. Elle comprenait que c'était déstabilisant. Elle-même, au début, pensait à une mauvaise blague. En gamin, quelle idée ! Comme si on pouvait rajeunir en une seule nuit ! Elle s'était attendue à voir le gallifréen surgir derrière elle, avec son stupide sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Sauf qu'il était là, devant elle, dans les bras de sa fille. Et elle avait du se faire une raison. C'était bien lui.

Décidément, celui-ci n'en loupait pas une !

A croire qu'il le faisait exprès !

A son retour, ils allaient devoir avoir une conversation face à face. Quoi qu'il en dise. Et qu'importe que son explication tienne la route ou non, elle allait le mettre en face des ses responsabilités et des conséquences de ses actes ! Rose lui en voudrait. Ça, c'était sûr. On ne touchait pas à Son Docteur impunément. D'ailleurs, celle-ci, avait réussit à prendre du recul sur la situation. Mais, elle ne semblait pas admettre qu'il y avait différentes alternatives. Et c'est ce qui préoccupait le plus Jackie.

Jackie quitta la cuisine, et se rendit dans la chambre de Rose. Elle poussa la porte sans bruit. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage. Sa fille dormait profondément avec le petit Docteur dans ses bras. La journée avait été éprouvante pour elle et les événements avaient eu raison d'elle. Très joli tableau. Ils étaient si mignon tous les deux... Elle disparut quelques secondes, avant de réapparaître instantanément.

Clic !

Cela ferait un magnifique souvenir. Très attendrissant. Jackie se promettait intérieurement d'encadrer la photo et de l'accrocher dans le salon. De plus, cela serait un excellent moyen de pouvoir les taquiner plus tard. Sans parler de la possibilité d'un abominable chantage pour que sa fille vienne plus souvent à la maison. Jackie n'était pas qu'un peu fière de son coup ! Elle s'approcha du lit, borda Rose et le Docteur avant de déposer un baiser sur chaque front. Et elle quitta la chambre en leur chuchotant une bonne nuit.

Un silence paisible régnait dans l'appartement quand Rose se réveilla. Une lumière trouble s'insinuait à travers les rideaux, éclairant faiblement la chambre. Elle passa une main sur son visage, un peu désorientée. Puis un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand son regard se posa sur le Docteur. Il dormait paisiblement, blottit contre elle, la tête niché sur son épaule. Elle passa une main sur sa joue. Il était si adorable dans son sommeil...

Comment pouvaient-ils se retrouver dans une situation, comme celle-ci ? Elle en avait vu des choses plus folles, les unes que les autres avec lui. Mais là, elle devait se l'avouer, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Le Docteur avait toujours été là, pour la soutenir, la rassurer alors qu'elle avançait dans un monde inconnu. Seulement, maintenant, elle ne devait compter que sur elle-même. Malgré que sa mère soit là pour l'aider. Et elle ne savait plus quoi penser de la situation.

Ce matin, elle avait eu peur. Peur de l'avoir perdu, à nouveau. Pourtant, il était bien là. En un autre Docteur. En enfant. Que c'était-il passé durant la nuit pour qu'elle le retrouve dans cet état ?

Rose n'en avait aucune idée. Et c'est ce qui l'effrayait. Car en ne sachant pas ce qui lui était arrivé, elle ne pouvait pas trouver de solution à son état. Elle était dans une impasse.

Le Docteur était tellement insaisissable. Quand elle pensait, enfin, le cerner, il découvrait une autre facette de lui-même. Une chose dont, elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle tenait à lui. Elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimée les autres. Rose n'avait jamais imaginée aimer une personne aussi fort. Mais, c'était avant de l'avoir rencontrée, car depuis, elle voyait la vie autrement. Toute sa perception des choses avait changée de dimension.

La jeune femme sentit le gallifréen s'agiter dans ses bras. Elle reporta son attention sur lui. Sa respiration s'accélérait. Les traits de son visage se durcirent, et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les vêtements de Rose. Ses lèvres formaient des mots sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle posa sa main sur la joue du Docteur, pour tenter de l'apaiser. Sa peau était fiévreuse. De la sueur commençait à perler sur son front. Il commençait à s'agiter de plus en plus fort, qu'elle arrivait à peine à le maintenir dans ses bras. Rose l'observait, épouvantée. Des grimaces d'effroi venaient d'apparaître sur son visage. Elle se figea en entendant un cri terrifiant s'échapper des lèvres du gallifréen. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, tremblante, en le voyant dans cet état-là.

- Docteur, l'appela-t-elle doucement.

Le gallifréen se remit à crier, continuant à gesticuler contre une force invisible. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux en grands, haletant. Rose rencontra son regard remplit de peur. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes. Rose était complètement bouleversée de le voir ainsi. Elle le blottit contre elle, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, et se mit à le bercer.

- Chut... Je suis là. Il ne t'arrivera rien avec moi, chuchota-t-elle pour le rassurer tout en passant une main dans son dos.

Le Docteur tremblait et pleurait contre elle. Puis peu à peu, sa respiration se fit moins saccadée. Rose sentait qu'il commençait à s'apaiser. Elle relâcha un peu son étreinte.

- Rosie... Fit-il d'une voix étouffée.

- Je suis là.

Il leva la tête vers elle. Rose croisa son regard encore apeuré. Elle fut troublée de le voir si vulnérable. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses joues pour faire disparaître les larmes, puis déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle sourit pour le réconforter.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le gallifréen hocha de la tête. Rose l'observa sans un mot. Elle ne voulait pas le pousser à se confier, et le voir se replier sur lui-même, comme l'adulte. Si il voulait lui raconter, il le ferait. Il attrapa la chaîne qu'elle portait autour de son cou. Il la tira lentement, afin de la sortir entièrement. Elle le laissa faire. Puis, il attrapa la clef du Tardis entre ses doigts. Il se passa un long moment dans le silence le plus total, avant que le gallifréen ne prenne la parole.

- Il y avait des gens, autour de moi. Ils se battaient contre des robots volants. Un des robots a tiré un laser, et un monsieur qui était à côté de moi... Il est... Et puis j'ai vu une énorme boule de feu...

Le Docteur suspendit sa phrase, encore trop effrayé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Rose en avait la gorge nouée. Le petit, avait sans nul doute, vécu des souvenirs de l'adulte. Des moments plus que douloureux de son passé, pour le peu qu'elle connaissait. Rose aurait préféré qu'ils voient tout sauf ça. Elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer ce que c'était. L'enfant ne comprendrait pas. Elle passa une main sous le menton du gallifréen pour qu'il lève la tête vers elle et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, le rassura-t-elle. Un méchant et horrible cauchemar. Maintenant, il est partit. Je l'ai chassée. Et je vais rester avec toi, pour qu'il ne revienne pas.

Le petit eut un petit sourire, avant de se pelotonner, contre elle. Rose le recouvrit un peu plus de la couette, et il ferma les yeux. Elle caressa sa joue pour l'apaiser. Elle attendit. Sa respiration se fit plus régulière, et plus calme. Il s'était de nouveau endormit. Elle patienta encore quelques instants pour s'en assurer, puis elle se glissa hors du lit. Elle ramassa quelques affaires et sortit de la chambre, jetant un dernier regard vers le gallifréen, en tirant la porte sans la fermer complètement.

La jeune femme revient une demi-heure plus tard, douchée et en pyjama. Le Docteur s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, au milieu du lit. Il dormait paisiblement. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait. Elle l'examinait en quête d'un signe qu'il était encore vivant. Au bout de quelques instants, il inspira profondément, puis poussa un léger soupir. Rose en fit autant. Il allait bien. Il était toujours là. Elle se glissa avec précaution dans le lit pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle s'allongea face au Docteur, scrutant ses traits avec minutie. Combien de fois l'avait-elle observée, résistant à l'envie de passer sa main sur sa joue et de sentir sous ses doigts sa peau rugueuse... Comme à celle de se blottir dans ses bras parce qu'elle en ressentait le besoin... Tant de fois...

Elle lâcha un long soupir, plongeant le nez dans l'oreiller. Sous le jet d'eau brûlant, elle avait réfléchit à la situation. Même si elle ne savait pas les raisons de l'état du Docteur, elle en avait conclut, avec soulagement, qu'il était là. Le cauchemar étayait sa théorie. Tout ce qu'il était n'avait pas complètement disparut. Il était là, quelque part en l'enfant. En sommeil. Enfouit. Mais là.

Rose avait besoin de croire à cette théorie. A cette petite lueur d'espoir qui brûlait en elle, à laquelle, elle s'accrochait éperdument. Le Docteur allait revenir. Mais dans combien de temps ?

D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas si chaotique qu'elle ne l'avait pensée ce matin. Elle allait pouvoir comprendre certaine chose sur lui. L'enfant qu'il était, avait l'air de plus s'ouvrir.

Elle allait le veiller, le protéger. Car c'était Son Docteur. La plus belle et fantastique chose qu'il lui soit arrivée dans sa vie.

Elle remua doucement, pour trouver une position confortable. Le gallifréen vint instantanément se blottir contre elle, nichant sa tête dans son cou. Rose sourit.

- Bonne nuit, mon ange, chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux.


	6. Chapter 6

Note : Merci à ma lune, à Cap'tain rily, à Julie, Cybelia ainisi qu'à Sunny angel pour leurs petits messages !!

Aujourd'hui petit chapitre, mais je vous promet que les chapitres à venir seront plus consistants...

Si il y a des questions, n'hésitez pas, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre...

En avant pour le chapitre six ! Bonne lecture !

-- --

- Rosie...

La jeune femme soupira en claquant la porte de la machine à laver, la régla et la mit en route. Puis, elle se retourna. Le Docteur se tenait bien droit, les bras croisés sur son torse, l'air contrarié.

- Docteur...

- Pourquoi, on ne peut pas aller se promener ?

Rose ferma les yeux un instant. Elle avait à faire à une véritable tête de mule.

- As-tu jeté, un coup d'œil par la fenêtre ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Par le plus grand des hasards ?

- Ben, oui. Il pleut.

La réponse gallifréen était un euphémisme. Depuis, cette nuit, une violente tempête se déchaînait sur Londres. Et cela ne semblait pas arrêter le petit comme le grand !

- Donc, on ne sort pas.

- Mais, protesta-t-il vigoureusement. Tu m'avais promis qu'ont iraient au zoo aujourd'hui !

Rose se donna une paire de gifle mentalement. Pourquoi, elle lui avait promit une telle chose ? Parce que tout simplement, elle avait voulut lui faire plaisir. Et qu'il avait transporté de joie par cette promesse. Excité par l'idée d'y aller, il en avait parlé durant toute la soirée. Alors quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'ils devaient reporter leur sortie, il avait été déçu. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait y faire ? Elle ne faisait pas la météo.

- Je sais et j'en suis désolée. Mais demain, si la tempête s'est calmée, nous pourrons y aller.

Le Docteur tourna la tête sur le côté boudeur. Elle essaya tant bien que de mal de cacher un sourire, amusée par son comportement. Il était mignon comme ça.

- Si tu veux me faire la tête toute la journée, fais comme tu veux.

- C'est pas juste.

Rose secoua la tête. Elle attrapa la panière entre ses bras et quitta la cuisine pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Le petit l'a suivit sans un mot. Elle déposa la panière sur le lit et commença à ranger les vêtements dans le placard. Elle jeta coup d'œil vers le Docteur. Celui-ci boudait toujours.

- Et si il arrête de pleuvoir ? Lança-t-il. On pourra y aller ?

Tenace. Quand il avait une idée dans la tête, celui-là, il n'en démordait pas. Malgré ses cinq ans, il avait toujours son foutu caractère ! Débordant de vie, incapable de tenir tranquille plus de deux minutes, il était perpétuellement en mouvement. Alors être enfermé dans l'appartement durant toute la journée n'était pas pour lui plaire. Autant qu'à elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire de lui ?

- Non, déclara fermement Rose.

Le gallifréen poussa un grognement, en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Rose avec soulagement, constata qu'il lui restait un semblant de lucidité. Il commençait à comprendre qu'elle ne lui céderait pas.

- Mais, je m'ennuie ! Bougonna-t-il. Je sais pas quoi faire.

La jeune femme se passa une main dans les cheveux. Comment allait-elle l'occuper en cette journée pluvieuse ? Ils étaient à Londres, depuis plus d'une semaine et pour elle, cela lui semblait déjà une éternité. Une sorte de routine s'était installée entre le Docteur, sa mère et elle. Une routine informelle mais rassurante. Rose éprouvait le besoin de structurer leurs journées, même de façon superficielle.

Le Docteur, le matin, la réveillait, en gesticulant dans le lit. Elle grognait pour lui demander encore quelques minutes de répits. Puis, elle s'extirpait du lit pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. La plupart du temps, ils passaient tranquillement la matinée dans l'appartement, prenant tout leur temps pour se préparer, puis ils sortaient se balader. Jusque là, elle avait réussit à l'occuper en emmenant le Docteur faire tout un tas de sorties. Mais aujourd'hui, manque de chance, la météo n'était pas de son côté. Elle allait devoir trouver quelque chose vite fait, pour l'occuper.

- Aux légos ?

Une voisine leur avait généreusement prêté un énorme bac remplit à ras bord de légos. Rose adorait observer le Docteur, cherchant des yeux, la pièce, parmi les légos éparpillés tout autour de lui dans le salon, pour sa construction. Concentré sur son jeu, les yeux plissés, il grommelait dans son coin. Comme le grand, lorsqu'il trifouillait les circuits du Tardis !

- Pas envie ! Trancha le Docteur.

Rose grimaça. Cela allait être plus difficile qu'elle le croyait. Et ce n'était même pas la peine de penser à lui mettre quelque chose à la télé. Si il tenait dix minutes, cela tenait au miracle !

- Et si on préparait un gâteau ? Lança-t-elle complètement au hasard.

La jeune femme savait que le gallifréen aimait bien l'aider quand elle préparait le repas. Alors si la préparation d'un gâteau pouvait l'occuper pendant une heure, cela serait toujours ça de gagné.

- A la banane ? Réagit-il vivement.

Rose ferma les yeux un instant. Entre le Docteur et les bananes, c'était une très longue histoire d'amour. C'était décidé, pour fêter son retour, elle lui offrirait un bananier ! Elle imaginait très bien le gallifréen lui parler pendant de longues heures, tout en y prenant le plus grand soin comme lorsqu'il le faisait avec le Tardis. Elle rencontra le regard espiègle du petit et sourit.

- Alors comme ça, tu te moques de moi ! Tu vas voir petit chenapan !

Elle l'attrapa par la taille, et le posa sur le lit pour le chatouiller.

- Non... Pas des guillis, ria-t-il.

- Ho que si Docteur ! Ce sera votre punition !

Le petit se débattait, comme il le pouvait, alternant les cris et les fous rires. Au bout d'un moment, après une grande crise de fou rire. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, allongés sur le lit, à reprendre leurs souffles.

- Rosie...

- Oui, mon ange.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, et elle aperçut tout de suite que ses yeux étaient troublés.

- Je...J'ai... Hésita-t-il. J'ai fais plusieurs fois le même rêve.

Rose fronça du nez, inquiète. Depuis, la première nuit, il ne semblait pas avoir fait d'autres cauchemars. Elle en avait été soulagée, elle ne voulait pas le revoir dans l'état de terreur dans lequel, il s'était trouvé la dernière fois. Cela avait été une expérience douloureuse pour lui comme pour elle. Parfois, elle le sentait agité pendant son sommeil, alors elle le blottissait un peu plus fort contre elle, et il se calmait aussitôt.

- Tu veux me le raconter ? Fit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Le gallifréen fit oui de la tête avant de se pelotonner contre elle.

- C'est un monsieur, avec un long manteau marron. Il voyage partout dans les étoiles avec un loup. Il a l'air triste, sauf quand il regarde le loup, là ses yeux brillent.

Le petit Docteur avait de nouveau rêvé de lui. Sauf que là, elle en faisait partit. Elle sentit un pincement au niveau de son cœur. Dieu que cela lui manquait le temps ou le Docteur et elle riaient tout en courant pour sauver leurs vies. Rose le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Et puis d'un coup, poursuivit-il. Le loup se fait aspirer dans un trou. Le monsieur essaye de le sauver, de l'attraper mais il n'y arrive pas. Et le trou se referme.

Un lourd et pesant silence s'installa dans la pièce. Seule la pluie tambourinant contre la fenêtre osait le perturber. Rose ne savait pas très bien quoi penser du rêve du Docteur. Quelque chose la dérangeait. Cette séparation brutale entre le Docteur et le loup, soit elle, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Depuis très longtemps, elle avait le sentiment qu'on essayait de la séparer de lui. Elle avait tentée de lui en parler, mais à chaque fois, elle s'était refrénée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Alors lui aussi, avait cette sensation étrange... Ce malaise présent en lui, tout comme elle. Cela signifiait certainement une chose. Une très mauvaise selon elle. Une menace planait sur eux. Elle en avait le sentiment.

Si un jour, elle devait être séparée du Docteur, ce serait de force et contre son gré. Jamais, elle ne l'abandonnerait. Elle était là, pour lui, pour toujours, quoi qu'il en dise. Il avait besoin d'elle. Et elle était prête à tout pour rester avec lui, à risquer sa vie pour lui. Elle avait même changée pour lui. Parce que Rose estimait avoir sa place auprès du lui. Elle avait fait ses preuves. Elle avait montrée qu'elle en était digne. Elle était sa compagne. Le Méchant Loup. Quoi qu'il en dise. Quoi qu'il se passera dans le futur...

- Je serais toujours là, pour toi Docteur, lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de son oreille.


	7. Chapter 7

Note : Merci à ma lune, à Cap'tain rily, à Julie, Cybelia ainisi qu'à Sunny angel pour leurs petits messages !!

Si il y a des questions, n'hésitez pas, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre...

En avant pour le chapitre sept ! Bonne lecture !

Rose Tyler s'arrêta sur le palier de l'escalier. Elle n'avait plus qu'un étage à monter. Avec un soupir, elle releva la manche de son manteau pour consulter sa montre. Ce serait bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle rentrerait bien avant le couvre-feu que sa mère lui avait imposée. Plus d'une heure, c'était un exploit. Sauf que les circonstances étaient différentes. Elle-même l'était.

Aujourd'hui, c'était samedi, autrement dit le week-end pour Jackie. Et elle avait décidée de garder le Docteur, le temps d'un après-midi pour que sa fille se change les idées. Cela lui était venu comme ça, au déjeuner ! A croire qu'elle avait eut une illumination ! Rose avait cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie de sa mère, au début. Laisser le Docteur avec sa mère ne lui présageait rien de bon. Cela se passait plutôt bien entre eux, ils se parlaient, ils riaient ensemble. Le Docteur lui tenait tête parfois. C'est qu'il était effronté comme gamin, ce qui n'était pas au goût de Jackie ! Cependant Rose ressentait une certaine retenue l'un envers l'autre. Alors les laisser, toute une après-midi, tous les deux, sans elle pour jouer à l'arbitre, cela lui semblait légèrement risquée !

Ce n'est pas que Rose avait peur de laisser le gallifréen sous la garde de sa mère, elle les savait capable de se débrouiller sans elle. C'était elle qui ne voulait pas quitter le gallifréen. Elle éprouvait le besoin de l'avoir sous ses yeux, de le sentir prés d'elle. Elle avait une peur panique de le perdre de vue, de le voir disparaître, comme cette angoisse permanente qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Alors l'idée d'être séparée avec lui, rien qu'une après-midi, ne lui plaisait pas du tout...

Sauf que Jackie ne plaisantait pas. Et quand, elle avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de la raisonner. Rose avait beau eut protestée que c'était à elle de s'occuper du gallifréen, et diverses autres raisons, sa mère était restée camper sur sa résolution. Elle allait belle et bien jouer la baby-sitter avec le Docteur !

Alors Jackie avait poussée sa fille, qui avait tentée de résister, jusqu'à la porte, mis entre ses mains son sac et son manteau, avant de la mettre, ni plus, ni moins dehors. Rose avait à peine eut le temps de dire au Docteur d'être sage et de lui faire un petit signe de la main, que sa mère lui claquait la porte au nez !

Un long frisson s'était emparé de Rose. Depuis qu'elle connaissait le Docteur, qu'elle voyageait avec lui, il lui procurait une douce et enivrante chaleur. Dès qu'elle était séparée de lui, un léger froid la gagnait. Comme en ce moment...

Concluant que sa mère ne changerait pas d'avis, Rose avait du capituler contre son gré. Avec un soupir, et un dernier regard vers la porte, elle s'était mise à marcher, ne sachant pas trop ou aller. Alors tout naturellement ses pas l'avaient menés au Tardis. Leur chez eux. Leur foyer, comme elle aimait le penser. Le vaisseau gallifréen était devenu sa nouvelle maison. Le Docteur, sa nouvelle famille. Peut-être que c'était audacieux de penser une telle chose, mais c'est comme ça qu'elle le ressentait. Et pas autrement...

Avec un sourire, Rose passa une main sur le bois de la porte. Cette chère boîte bleue. Qui pourrait imaginer qu'elle renfermait tant de trésors et de mystères ? Elle inséra la clef dans la serrure, et poussa la porte. A peine y avoir posée un pied à l'intérieur, elle sentit le Tardis s'éveillé de son long sommeil. Depuis la mystérieuse métamorphose du Docteur, Rose n'y était pas revenue. Elle n'en avait pas éprouvée la nécessité. Et puis, elle s'était énormément questionnée, si elle devait ou non, amener le gallifréen au Tardis. Elle s'était dit que peut-être qu'en voyant le vaisseau, ce lieu auquel, il était rattaché, lui permettrait de se souvenir, de lui faire prendre conscience de qui il était véritablement... Surtout que le Docteur ne semblait pas avoir conscience de sa véritable nature. Pour lui, il était un humain, un enfant comme tous les autres. Et non le dernier Seigneur du Temps.

A vrai dire, pour Rose, ce qu'il semblait croire, lui rendait la situation plus facile à gérer. Elle se voyait mal lui expliquer les choses : " Mon ange, en fait tu est un extra-terrestre de plus de neuf cent ans. Tu parcours l'univers, tout en voyageant dans le temps. Et moi, je suis ta compagne. Ensemble, on vit d'incroyables aventures... ". Il allait sûrement croire qu'elle lui racontait une histoire. Après tout, la vie du Docteur pourrait être très bien une fiction. L'œuvre d'une plume à l'imagination débordante. Il y avait tout les bons ingrédients pour une recette à succès : Un extra-terrestre mystérieux, qui cache de lourd secrets en lui, le dernier de sa race, qui grâce à son vaisseau peut voyager dans le temps et l'espace sans limites. Avec à ses côtes, une jeune et intrépide terrienne à qui il fait découvrir l'immensité de l'univers. Rose en était persuadée, cela pourrait faire un malheur ! Et même devenir une série à la télévision ! Pourquoi pas ! Tout était possible !

Mais pour en revenir au petit gallifréen, rien ne pouvait lui faire croire qu'il était un extraterrestre. De toute façon, ses souvenirs ne débutaient qu'à son réveil. Et à part ses cauchemars qui lui faisaient revivre des moments de son propre passé, il n'y avait aucun d'autres signes de réminiscence.

Et puis, elle avait beau passer à côté du Tardis avec lui, et de lui en parler, il ne semblait pas s'en occuper, ni même y faire attention. Rose avait même l'impression qu'il ne voyait pas le vaisseau, qu'il ne ressentait pas sa présence. C'est ainsi, qu'elle avait décidée de laisser faire le temps. Il avait l'air assez perdu quand elle l'avait trouvée ce fameux matin. Elle ne voulait pas le bousculer...

Sortant de ses pensées, la jeune femme s'avança vers la console et y laissa courir ses doigts. Elle ressentit aussitôt que le Tardis s'inquiétait pour le Docteur.

- Il va bien, le rassura-t-elle. Je veille sur lui.

Avec un petit sourire, elle sentit que ces quelques mots avaient apaisés le Tardis. Elle ne savait pas comment était liés le Docteur et le vaisseau. Mais, pour elle, cela ressemblait être profond, comme un lien symbiotique. Depuis qu'elle avait prit en elle le cœur du Tardis, elle comprenait ce lien si spécial. Elle avait mentit à Mickey et l'avait cachée au gallifréen. Et si il le savait, il ne l'avait jamais fait transparaître. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait oubliée. Elle avait des images, des flashs, certes assez flou, de ce qui s'était passé lors de son retour sur le satellite cinq, possédée par le vortex du Temps. Cela l'avait changée. Rose le sentait au plus profond d'elle même. Quelque chose s'était réveillée d'un long sommeil en elle. Et cette chose s'agitait de plus en plus, comme si une tempête se préparait, ce qui accentuait son profond malaise qu'il y avait une menace qui se rapprochait d'eux.

Rose, ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais depuis avoir partagée cette union avec le vaisseau, elle entendait son doux murmure dans sa tête. Et elle en avait saisit toute l'étendue de ce lien si spécial. C'était si profond, si doux, si enivrant et si voluptueux...

Avec un dernier regard tendre vers la colonne du Tardis, Rose s'enfonça dans le couloir et arriva vite à sa chambre. Elle plissa du nez en voyant l'état de la pièce, et se demanda comment elle pouvait s'y retrouver ! Des vêtements traînaient un peu partout comme ses chaussures dont certaine disparaissaient sous le lit. Un véritable champ de bataille ! Seulement le ménage et le rangement n'étaient jamais à l'ordre du jour et ne faisait en aucune façon partit de ses priorités. Elle préférait largement jouer à l'aventurière avec son Docteur. Et puis, elle ne venait que dans sa chambre pour y tomber morte de fatigue ou se changer. Rose se mordit les lèvres. D'accord, ce n'était pas une raison mais elle avait toujours eu ce côté bordélique. Elle en était bien consciente. Elle entendait encore sa mère lui radoter de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chambre. Depuis, en quelque sorte, le Docteur avait prit le relais, quand il râlait parce qu'elle avait laissée un pull ou autre chose traîner dans la salle de contrôle. Intentionnellement ou non... Il était si craquant avec sa petite moue...

Cependant, depuis le début de toute cette histoire, la jeune femme avait la désagréable sensation d'être devenue une véritable femme au foyer. Ménage, repassage, lessive, cuisine... Elle avait l'impression de suivre un stage intensif. Rose était persuadée, que si il y avait un diplôme, elle l'obtiendrait haut la main. Toutefois, elle avait apprit que l'ordre ne devait pas être qu'un simple accident, mais une habitude, surtout avec un enfant sous sa responsabilité, qui plus est un Docteur qui avait la fâcheuse manie de laisser traîner la moindre de ses affaires dans le moindre recoin de l'appartement !

Et puis, c'était un échange de bon procédé entre sa mère et elle. Et comme chacun y mettait du sien, la cohabitation entre sa mère, le Docteur et elle se passait agréablement.

Rose se débarrassa de son manteau, et releva ses manches. Elle avait quelques heures à perdre et besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. Elle attrapa la télécommande de sa chaîne-hi fi et appuya sur la touche lecture. Les premières notes d'une chanson envahirent la chambre, chassant le silence, et Rose se mit rapidement au travail.

Il ne fallut à peine plus de deux heure, à Rose pour remettre sa chambre en ordre. Le lit était fait, les vêtements soigneusement rangés dans la penderie, plus rien ne traînaient et elle en éprouva une certaine fierté. Qui croirait qu'un peu de ménage la défoulerait et lui changerait les idées ?

Timidement, elle entra dans la chambre du Docteur. Et contrairement à la sienne, son désordre était parfaitement organisé. Mais le gallifréen avait des années d'expériences en plus qu'elle dans l'art du bazar ! Rien n'avait bougé et la pièce semblait bien vide sans son occupant. Elle avança à pas de loup et s'installa dans le gros fauteuil usé mais terriblement confortable. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les entoura de ses bras, puis inspira longuement.

Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? Par quel miracle ou malédiction, elle devait cette situation improbable ? Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le savoir. Certes, le Docteur était un enfant. Il était là, avec elle. C'était toujours lui au fond. Mais pour combien de temps allait-il encore rester dans cet état ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Vingt jours s'étaient passés depuis ce maudit matin. Vingt longs jours ! Rose ferma les yeux. Elle faisait mine que tout allait bien mais elle était bouleversée. Si, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il reviendrait, elle craquerait. Sauf qu'elle se tenait forte pour lui. Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre.

Déjà que sa régénération l'avait complètement troublée.

Le Docteur aux yeux bleus perçants avait laissé place sous ses yeux médusés, à un nouveau Docteur. Un monté sur ressort, bavard comme une pie, plein de vie... Et terriblement craquant... Elle avait cru l'avoir perdu. Que même si il était bien son Docteur, qui se souvenait d'avoir mangé des chips avec elle, c'était un parfait inconnu. Un nouveau Docteur complètement différent du précédent. L'exact opposé.

La transition entre les deux avait été difficile. En quelques minutes, elle avait du se faire à l'idée que le premier Docteur avait fait place à ce personnage haut en couleur et qu'il était le même au fond. Elle avait du réapprendre à le connaître, car non seulement il avait changé d'apparence mais aussi de personnalité qui semblait bien plus insouciante que la précédente. Mais surtout plus sociable, pour preuve, il protestait souvent pour la forme quand Jackie leur demandait de venir, mais Rose savait qu'il appréciait beaucoup ces moments de convivialités. Pourtant, même si il était resté fêter Noël avec eux, elle avait eu peur qu'il décide de repartir seul. Sans elle. Que pour ce nouveau Docteur, elle ne soit qu'un résidu du passé. A tort. Car elle avait vu dans ses yeux, une lueur s'embrasser, quand elle lui avait répondu qu'elle voulait rester sa compagne. Là, elle avait su, qu'elle représentait toujours autant pour lui. Alors, elle avait clos le chapitre du premier Docteur, pour en commencer un nouveau qui lui promettait beaucoup de surprises.

Et Rose n'avait pas été déçue, loin de là.

Cependant, il restait toujours autant mystérieux, dévoilant que trop peu son passé en de rares occasions. Il avait cette mauvaise tendance, à lui avouer, toujours au dernier moment, bien souvent le plus critique, et parce qu'il était obligé de le faire, une chose importante sur lui. Comme sa régénération. Rose tentait parfois d'avoir des réponses à ses questions sauf que le gallifréen réussissait toujours à les contourner. Môssieur-Dernier-Seigneur-Du-Temps gardait tout en lui, bien enfouit, et même sûrement enfermé à double tour au plus profond de lui-même. Il se fermait sans cesse à elle, alors qu'elle ne voulait que l'aider. Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle se préoccupait de tout ce qui lui arrivait ? Qu'elle avait peur pour lui ? Qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui ? Et qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher parce qu'elle tenait à lui ?

Le Docteur était un univers à lui seul, de pensées, d'émotions, d'attentes et d'envies dont elle ne possédait pas la clef. Pas encore.

Mais Rose restait persuadée qu'un jour, elle l'obtiendrait, cette clef si convoitée. Ce serait long et difficile mais elle y parviendrait. Elle ferait tout pour l'avoir. Elle se l'était jurée.

Rose referma la porte d'entrée, et posa ses affaires. Sans un bruit, elle avança vers le salon. Soudain une petite tête brune vint s'accrocher à sa taille.

- Rosie !!

La jeune femme ria. Ça c'était de l'accueil ! Elle rencontra le regard brillant du Docteur. Il avait un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore un peu plus, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle adorait le faire. Le petit tendit les bras. Rose l'attrapa par la taille et le souleva. Aussitôt le gallifréen enroula ses bras autour de son cou, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Rose resserra un peu plus étreinte. Elle le retrouvait enfin.Il lui avait tellement manqué durant ces quelques heures. Elle ressentait à nouveau cette douce chaleur. Elle entendit un raclement de gorge, et leva les yeux vers sa mère, qui les observait, assise dans le fauteuil avec un magazine dans les mains.

- Je croyais t'avoir ordonnée de prendre toute l'après-midi, la sermonna Jackie.

- Ça c'est bien passé ? Demanda Rose.

Jackie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi cela ne se serait pas bien passé ? Je suis ta mère. Je t'ai élevée...

- Maman... Soupira Rose.

- Il me fait la tête, bougonna Jackie, depuis que tu es partit. Il est resté à bouder dans son coin. Impossible à raisonner.

Rose secoua la tête en souriant.

- Alors, Docteur, on fait tourner Jackie en bourrique, lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Le gallifréen leva un regard malicieux vers elle. Il y a des choses qui ne changeraient jamais ! Ces deux là ne cesseraient donc jamais de se taquiner. Qui aime bien, châtie bien, dit le proverbe. Et la jeune femme en avait un parfait exemple sous les yeux. De toute façon, Rose aurait beau faire, sa mère et le Docteur n'arrêterait jamais leur petit jeu. C'était leur façon à eux de communiquer. Ils adoraient s'asticoter !

- Tu es sûre qu'il ne nous joue pas un tour, lança Jackie. J'ai la forte impression qu'il nous joue la comédie, et qu'il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait.

- Je pense plutôt que vos enfantillages te manquent, répliqua Rose amusée. Tu as trouvée en lui, un adversaire à ta taille, qui a autant de répartit que toi.

Jackie tressaillit.

- En aucun cas ! Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose ?

Elle remua sur le fauteuil, mal à l'aise. Rose se mordit la langue pour éviter de rire devant la situation. Qui aurait-cru la grande Jacqueline Tyler, attachée au gallifréen ? Surtout qu'il lui manquerait ?

- Ho ! Et puis pense ce que tu veux. Je m'en fiche !

Jackie s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et se cacha derrière le magazine.

- Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Demanda-t-elle pour détourner la conversation.

- Je suis allée récupérer quelques affaires au Tardis.

- Et c'est ce que tu appelle prendre l'air !

- Rosie ? L'appela le gallifréen.

Soulagée d'échapper au sermon de sa mère qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, la jeune femme posa son regard sur le Docteur. Il recherchait sans cesse son attention. Il avait le besoin de l'avoir dans son champs visuel, et si elle s'éloignait de lui trop longtemps, il la cherchait partout, complètement angoissé, jusqu'à qu'il puisse la toucher. Le gallifréen s'assurait, alors d'un contact, avec sa main, ses cheveux, son ventre, que Rose était bien réelle. Une fois, alors qu'elle était sortit sans le prévenir pour aller jeter la poubelle, elle avait retrouvée à son retour le Docteur assis sur le pas de la porte, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, la guettant de ses grands yeux noisettes sombres, le visage pâle comme un linge. Dés qu'elle l'avait rejoint, il s'était précipité sur elle, l'enserrant de ses deux bras sa taille. Rose avait comprit qu'elle ne devait plus le laisser seul. Alors que Jackie ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle devait arrêter de le mettre au centre de son existence. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il était tout pour elle.

- Oui mon ange ?

- Tu veux bien me lire une histoire ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est une très bonne idée, lui répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

Elle le posa à terre et il courut illico dans la chambre pour en revenir aussitôt avec un livre dans les mains. Il le tendit à Rose qui l'attrapa, amusée, en reconnaissant l'histoire du Petit Prince, en s'installant dans un fauteuil. Le petit gallifréen avait beau connaître l'histoire par coeur, il ne semblait pas s'en lasser. Il grimpa sur ses genoux et se blottit contre elle. Elle feuilleta quelques secondes le livre, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil et commença sa lecture d'une voix douce.

Et voilà qu'ils recommençaient ! Jackie se sentait une fois de plus oubliée. Rose et le Docteur se retrouvaient dans leur univers qui ne leur appartenait qu'a eux et dont elle ne faisait pas partit. Ils s'enfermaient dans leur bulle ou plus rien autour d'eux existait. Ils ne pouvaient se passer de l'un et de l'autre. Ils étaient si fusionnels que Jackie avait du mal à trouver sa place parmi eux. Elle se sentait à l'écart et avait même l'impression de gêner. La présence de l'un suffisait à l'autre.

Jacqueline en était presque envieuse, à les voir si complice, si uni, les yeux brillants de cet amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement, presque inconditionnel. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les couver du regard en pensant que deux âmes sœurs avaient finit par se trouver dans l'immensité de l'univers.

Quelles étaient les probabilités pour que cette chance unique leur soit offerte ?

Infime. Si infime que cela en était presque impossible.

Et pourtant... A croire que l'impossible ne faisait pas partit de leur vocabulaire...


	8. Chapter 8

Note : Merci à ma lune, Cap'tain rily, Mordax6, Julie, Cybelia ainisi qu'à Sunny angel pour leurs commentaires ! Toujours un plaisir de vous lire !

Allez hop, le chapitre 8 !

Tenez bon le Docteur revient au chapitre 10 !

Bonne lecture !

- - - - - - - -

Le sol du salon des Tyler était jonché d'emballages, de cartons et sacs desquels s'échappaient des décorations de Noël. Un sapin se dressait majestueusement dans un coin, attendant qu'on s'occupe de son sort. Le Docteur et Rose, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, dansaient au rythme endiablé d'une chanson, encerclés de boules, de guirlandes, et de personnages de toutes les formes et couleurs possibles. Ils reprenaient tous les deux en chœur le refrain quand Jackie débarqua dans le salon avec un carton dans les bras. Elle les observa amusée. Noël n'était que dans deux semaines, mais Rose avait insistée pour faire la décoration avec le Docteur. Jackie avait cédée sous le regard suppliant de sa fille. D'ailleurs pourquoi lui refuser, elle-même en avait déjà eut l'idée. Et puis, elle se sentait d'une humeur joyeuse. Rose était de nouveau là. Ensemble, elles allaient décorer l'appartement comme elles le faisaient depuis de si nombreuses années. Avec un pincement au cœur, Jackie se rappelait douloureusement qu'elle avait du s'en occuper seule, l'an dernier. Sans le cœur à l'ouvrage, bien trop inquiète pour sa fille qui était partit sauver son Docteur, à des années lumières dans le futur... Peut-être que cette année, la fête se passeraient sans complications. Qu'il n'y aurait pas de visite surprise d'extra-terrestres !

Cependant, avoir sa fille à ses côtés, pour Jackie, c'est ce qui comptait le plus. Elle n'oubliait pas le petit Docteur. Lui seul arrivait à faire sourire Rose ou à la faire rire. De plus, il égayait leur quotidien avec sa spontanéité, son charme, sa candeur et son adorable rire...

Jackie s'était surprise à plusieurs fois en observant Rose s'occuper du gallifréen, que ce ne serait pas si mal de devenir grand-mère, même si cela allait lui donner un sacré coup de vieux ! Cela lui faisait remonter pas mal de souvenirs heureux et d'émotions de l'enfance de Rose. Elle aimait l'idée de voir s'agrandir la famille Tyler, de pouponner à nouveau... Même si " il " devait en être le père.

Mais entre ses espérances et la réalité, ce n'était pas un fossé mais un abysse ! Car dans un premier temps, il faudrait que Rose et le Docteur arrêtent de se tourner autour. Et puis Rose ne voulait jamais faire les choses comme tout le monde. Elle avait toujours voulut à n'en faire qu'a sa tête ! Surtout sortir du lot ! Et elle avait réussit. Elle était devenue la compagne du Docteur. Elle partageait sa vie d'aventurier, voyageant à travers les étoiles, sans jamais cesser de courir, et faisant abstraction de tous les dangers qu'elle encourait. Alors que Jackie se faisait un sang d'encre, en se demandant à chaque seconde, si sa fille était saine et sauve. Sur ce point là, elle pouvait faire confiance au Docteur qui veillait Rose comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Cependant, Jackie, avant tout, restait une mère qui s'inquiétait pour son unique enfant. Sa chère petite fille qui avait grandit trop vite à son goût. Maintenant, c'était une jeune femme resplendissante, qui vivait sa propre vie. Jacqueline ne pouvait s'en empêcher d'éprouver une certaine fierté à l'égard de Rose. Elle avait trouvée sa place dans l'univers et cela l'avait changée. Rose semblait plus mature, plus responsable. La situation dans laquelle, elle se trouvait en était une preuve. Malgré sa peur, elle avait vitre reprit le dessus et prit les choses en mains avec le Docteur.

La chanson se termina et une autre plus douce débuta. Rose aperçut sa mère et aussitôt la déchargea de son carton, pendant que le petit gallifréen, essoufflé, s'écroulait au sol. L'ambiance était joyeuse. Tous les trois se mirent à décorer le sapin et l'appartement avec beaucoup de soin. Ils discutaient jovialement, partageant de bonnes crises de fous rires devant un Docteur, coiffé d'un bonnet de Père Noël, en train de faire le pitre ! Celui-ci semblait euphorique. Ses yeux brillaient d'émerveillement devant toutes ses décorations, sans comprendre malgré lui toute cette agitation. Rose avait été surprise d'apprendre que le gallifréen ne savait pas en quoi consistait Noël et qu'il ne connaissait pas de traditions équivalentes. Alors, elle lui avait décrit ce que représentait la fête de Noël, avant de répondre à toutes ses questions patiemment. Puis sous le regard attendrit de Jackie, la jeune femme avait aidée le gallifréen à suspendre sa chaussette. Ils formaient tous les deux un tableau très touchant, qui montrait toute la tendresse et la complicité qui les unissaient.

Jackie s'adossa au mur en observant Rose s'affairée à garnir une assiette de cookies, qu'elle avait préparée tout à l'heure avec le petit. Elle décida que c'était le bon moment de lancer l'offensive sur la situation mine de rien, pendant que le Docteur observait, amusée et fasciné les guirlandes lumineuses.

- Le destin te joue un drôle de tour, Rose, tu ne trouves pas ? Lança Jackie.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De toi, du Docteur et du gamin.

- Et ? Demanda Rose en levant la tête vers sa mère nerveuse.

- Je pense toujours que ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard, cette situation. Et quelque part, c'était drôle.

- Drôle ! Tu te moque de moi. Elle est tout sauf drôle.

- C'est marrant de constater que l'enfant a plus de facilité que l'adulte à dévoiler ses sentiments. Et à chaque fois, que tu le regarde, tu vois le grand, n'est ce pas ?

Rose ne répondit pas, préférant tourner le dos à sa mère, pour remettre la plaque dans le four.

- Tu ne peux pas le nier. C'est tellement évident ce qui se passe entre vous. Cela saute aux yeux.

- Maman... Émit Rose mal à l'aise par la tournure de la discussion.

- Tu adore le gamin. Mais tu aimes l'adulte. Et tu ne veux qu'une chose c'est qu'il revienne.

La jeune femme soupira bruyamment. Elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter de ce sujet épineux. Surtout avec sa mère.

- Et que veux-tu que je te réponde ! Réagit-elle plus brutalement qu'elle ne le voulait. Tu ne sais pas tout ce qui se passe ! Et tu n'en a aucune idée !

Jackie ne s'offusqua pas du ton employé par sa fille. Au contraire, elle savait qu'elle touchait un point sensible. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'il fallait bien y venir un jour ou l'autre.

- Peut-être bien. Mais c'est que je vois me suffit amplement. Durant tout le dîner, la veille ou tu l'a trouvé dans cet état, je l'ai observée. Il n'a jamais cessé de te couver du regard. Dés qu'il rencontrait ton regard, un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Il faudrait arrêter de nier l'évidence !

- Ce n'est pas si simple, confia Rose.

- Pourtant, il faudra bien un jour, que l'un se décide à faire quelque chose. Parce que vous souffrez autant l'un que l'autre de cette situation. Je me demande encore ce qui vous retient, maintenant que Mickey n'est plus là...

- C'est compliqué ! C'est lui qui...Tenta Rose avant de suspendre sa phrase et de répondre plus sèchement. La situation est beaucoup plus complexe que tu ne le pense ! Encore plus en ce moment ! Et elle le sera davantage quand il sera redevenu lui-même ! Pour l'instant, la situation est celle-ci. Le Docteur est un enfant ! Point final !

Jackie se redressa et ne se laissa pas intimider par le regard noir que lui lançait sa fille. Peut-être que Rose avait raison, la situation était plus complexe qu'elle ne le pensait, et qu'elle ne savait pas tout ce qui se passait entre eux. Mais elle voyait que le Docteur et Rose jouaient ensemble à un jeu dangereux. Ils ne cessaient de se chercher, de se frôler, sans pour autant que l'un fasse le premier pas. Et cela pouvait durer longtemps comme ça. Même si elle avait eut du mal à accepter cette relation, elle avait comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien y changer. Que c'était le choix de sa fille, et qu'elle devait le respecter. Mais si chacun de leur côté, faisait tout pour compliqué encore plus la situation, cela finirait mal. Très mal...

Rose ne le montrait pas, mais Jackie savait qu'elle souffrait silencieusement de ce qui se passait entre eux. Et pourtant, elle continuait sa vie avec lui, comme si de rien n'était. Elle se montrait forte pour lui, en faisant abstraction de toute sa douleur, de ses sentiments, de sa peur, en se battant sans cesse pour l'avoir. Elle n'était pas prête à renoncer à lui, ou à l'abandonner. A croire qu'il valait la peine d'avoir le cœur brisé… .

Mais, pour l'instant ce qui faisait le plus peur à Jackie, c'est dans quel état serait sa fille, si l'état du Docteur n'était pas temporaire ? Ce qui la stupéfiait encore plus, c'est que Rose trouvait encore le moyen d'espérer que le Docteur reviendrait, malgré qu'il n'y ait toujours aucun changement à son état. Comment pouvait-elle faire ? Elle avait bien essayée d'amener Rose à cette possibilité mais elle la rejetait en bloc. Et Jackie espérait sincèrement que ce ne soit pas le cas. Elle s'approcha doucement de Rose et la blottit contre elle.

- Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. C'est tout ce que peux souhaiter une mère à son enfant.

Rose ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer sa mère dans ses bras, trouvant le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

- A part le fait de devenir grand-mère, un de ces jours...

- Maman, grommela Rose avec un petit sourire.

C'est à ce moment là, que le petit gallifréen les rejoignit dans la cuisine. Quand, elles le remarquèrent, elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre et sourirent. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais il s'inquiétait des yeux embués de Rose.

- Ça va Rosie ? Lui demanda-t-il en prenant sa main.

La jeune femme s'accroupit à sa hauteur, réajusta le col de sa chemise, avant de lui passer une main sur sa joue.

- Et toi, mon ange as-tu finit ta liste pour le Père Noël ?

- Pas encore. Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit qu'il passait par la cheminée pour déposer les cadeaux. Mais, il n'y en a pas ici. Il va passer par ou ?

Rose jeta un coup d'œil vers sa mère, qui se mordait la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle, aussi trouvait la situation très cocasse, surtout devant le sérieux du Docteur. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire croire au Père Noël ? Cela allait barder quand il reviendrait !

- Par ou ? Par la porte ? La fenêtre ? Fit-il solennellement.

Jackie et Rose, ne pouvant plus se retenir, éclatèrent de rire, alors que le gallifréen les regardait étonné. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi c'était drôle. Pour lui la question était importante et soulevait beaucoup d'inquiétudes. Si le Père Noël, ne pouvait pas entrer, il n'aurait pas ses cadeaux...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Rose retrouvant peu à peu son calme. Il trouvera un moyen de t'apporter tes cadeaux.

- A la seule et unique condition, que tu sois sage comme une image, rajouta Jackie, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Le Docteur les regarda tout à tour, tiquant au mot sage. Pourquoi avait-on oublié de lui dire ? Et puis être sage pour quoi faire ?

- Que dirais-tu, mon petit Docteur, annonça Rose, de finir ta lettre, pendant qu'on range le désordre. Tu pourras ainsi la mettre dans la boite aux lettres, tout à l'heure. Et je te promets un milk-shake à la banane.

Un sourire étira de suite les lèvres du Docteur et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Il embrassa Rose sur la joue et il partit en courant, joyeux, dans le salon.

- Et à moi, tu me promets quoi ? Demanda Jackie d'un ton malicieux.

Rose secoua la tête tout en se relevant.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis persuadée que tu as quelques idées.

- Que dirais-tu, d'agrandir la famille Tyler pour le prochain Noël ?

- Maman, protesta Rose gentiment. Arrête avec ça...

Jackie encadra le visage de sa fille de ses mains, en dégageant quelques unes de ses mèches.

- Alors fais-moi la promesse de réfléchir à ce que je t'ais dit, chérie ?

- Je te le promets, fit Rose avec un sourire, avant de prendre tendrement sa mère dans ses bras.


	9. Chapter 9

Note : Merci à Sunny angel, Cap'tain rily, ainsi que Julie pour leurs commentaires !

Chapitre 9 !

Bonne lecture !

- - - - - - - -

Rose se laissa tomber sur le banc. Le Docteur s'amusait à grimper dans la cage d'écureuil. Quelle merveilleuse idée de l'emmener au parc ! Là, il se défoulait et tombait comme une masse à l'heure d'aller au lit !

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il était dans cet état-là. Et toujours aucun signe de changement. Rose aimait s'occuper de lui. C'était un enfant adorable, certes qui, comme tous les autres gamins, aimait parfois à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Autant, la plupart du temps, c'était un ange, autant il pouvait devenir un véritable garnement prêt à faire l'idiotie qui lui passait par la tête. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait du le mettre au coin pour le punir. La première fois, elle n'avait pas réalisée, bien trop fâchée contre lui, de ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes, après avoir retrouvée son calme, et de lever la punition qu'elle avait comprit. Elle venait d'envoyée le Docteur au coin ! Qui pouvait se vanter de l'avoir fait, à part elle dans l'univers ? Bien que cela soit gênant, pour elle dans un premier temps, de le punir, sa mère ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde ! Docteur ou non, c'était un gamin ! Avec un sourire, Rose se rappelait que le petit gallifréen avait tremblé de peur devant le regard furibond de Jackie, il y a quelques jours, alors qu'il venait juste de se faire prendre en pleine préparation d'une bêtise. D'ailleurs, depuis, il se tenait tranquille.

- Rosie !!

La jeune femme secoua la tête en riant. Le Docteur lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Il était arrivé à mi-hauteur de la cage. Même enfant, il fallait qu'il joue à l'intrépide ! Il ne cessait jamais de se tourner dans sa direction, pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là. Quand leurs regards se croisaient, il souriait et lui faisait un signe de la main. Il attendait qu'elle lui réponde, puis se reconcentrait sur son jeu.

Une jeune femme brune, avec une poussette s'installa à ses côtés sur le banc. Rose lui sourit, avant de reporter son attention sur le gallifréen qui, venait de descendre de la cage d'écureuil, se dirigeait maintenant vers le toboggan. Elle soupira, s'installant plus confortablement sur le banc. Elle aimait, elle adorait le Docteur junior. Mais le grand lui manquait plus que tout. Ses sourires tendres, ses regards doux et chaleureux... Elle avait l'impression d'être plus qu'en manque. Pourtant, il était là avec elle, avec d'autres regards, d'autres sourires... Seulement, ce n'était pas la même chose, ni la même relation. Elle était la compagne de l'adulte. Alors que pour l'enfant, elle était comme une mère pour lui. Les deux statuts étaient différents. L'enfant et l'adulte étaient différents. Le petit avait plus de facilité à lui parler, à se confier. Alors qu'avec le grand, elle se buttait sans arrêt contre un mur. Et pourtant, ils se ressemblaient tellement...

- Il est mignon votre fils.

Rose sursauta, et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers sa voisine. La jeune femme lui souriait et avait sur ses genoux une petite fille d'à peine un an. Que venait-elle de dire ?

- Mon... Mon fils ? Bredouilla Rose.

Le petit brun au toboggan qui vous fait de grands signes de la main.

Rose chercha du regard le gallifréen et le trouva en haut du toboggan. Elle lui répondit par un petit signe de la main et il se retourna vers un garçon de son âge, avec lequel il discutait avec beaucoup d'agitation. Il arrivait toujours à se faire des amis, et étrangement Rose, avait le sentiment qu'il se sentait toujours seul. Malgré sa sociabilité, c'était un solitaire...

- Ce n'est pas mon fils, la contredit Rose.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas... S'excusa maladroitement la jeune femme. Vous le couviez du regard et je pensais que...

- Ce n'est rien, la rassura Rose d'un sourire.

La jeune femme se détendit aussitôt et sourit à son tour. Rose avait conscience que la situation mystérieuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait, prêtait à confusion et donc à certaines rumeurs. Déjà que quelques unes couraient sur le mystérieux inconnu, soit le Docteur avec qui elle venait rendre visite à sa mère, et qui prétendaient qu'ils formaient un couple... La dernière en date, avançait qu'elle avait accueillit le Docteur. Ce qui n'était pas faux dans un sens. Mais d'autre encore plus saugrenu, soutenait qu'elle était purement et simplement la mère du gallifréen, et que le mystérieux inconnu en était le père ! Et Rose en avait été amusée quelque part. Les gens pouvaient croire ce qu'ils voulaient, elle s'en moquait éperdument. Mais qu'une inconnue lui tienne des propos si spontanés, si sincères, l'avait complètement troublée.

- Je m'appelle Rose, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

La jeune femme lui serra la main en se présentant à son tour.

- Et moi, c'est Alexandra. Et voici mon petit monstre, Amandine.

Rose sourit face Amandine, une adorable petite fille brune, qui l'observait de ses grands yeux verts.

- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Quinze mois, répondit Alexandra, enchantée d'entamer la conversation. Et donc qui est ce mystérieux petit garçon ?

- La situation est un peu compliquée. On m'a en quelque sorte confié sa garde depuis un mois. Il n'a plus de famille. Et je suis la seule personne qu'il avait.

Rose jeta un coup d'œil vers le Docteur pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait mentit à Alexandra. Plus de famille, plus de planète. Il était le dernier. Le gallifréen n'avait plus qu'elle dans cet univers.

Les deux jeunes femmes engagèrent rapidement la conversation discutant de tout et de rien. Et Rose en retira un certain soulagement. Et cela lui changeait les idées. Alexandra était une personne pleine de vie avec beaucoup d'humour, avec qui elle partageait de nombreux fous rires, parlant de choses totalement futiles, et des derniers potins comme le ferait deux adolescentes boutonneuses qui allaient refaire le monde à elles toutes seules. Le simple fait de discuter avec une autre personne que sa mère, lui faisait un bien fou. Cependant, la conversation revient bien vite sur le sujet des enfants.

- Tu aurais vu la tête de Luke, quand il est entré dans la pièce, qu'il venait juste de finir de repeindre, décoré d'une multitude trace de main de sa fille, qui gazouillait tranquillement, le pinceau à la main. J'ai cru qu'il allait me faire une syncope !

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire. Rose sécha ses larmes, reprenant son souffle, avant de chercher pour une énième fois le Docteur de son regard. Alexandra, avec un sourire, la regarda faire avant de voir ses épaules se relâcher, accompagné d'un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu a l'air de t'en sortir très bien avec lui, délara Alexandra, alors que son arrivée a du provoquer pas mal de chamboulement.

Rose ne répondit pas. L'arrivée du Docteur dans sa vie avait été la chose la plus prodigieuse. Et encore plus, quand il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner dans ses voyages et devenir ainsi sa compagne. Sa vie, avant lui, avait été plus que banal. Rien de bien ne lui était arrivée. Elle avait toujours tentée de s'échapper à cette vie que la société avait pour elle. Avec Jimmy Stone, elle avait cru y parvenir, mais elle s'était vite rendu-compte que la vie qu'elle fuyait la rattrapait. A contrecœur, et parce qu'elle n'avait plus que ce choix, elle était rentrée dans la mêlée. Jusqu'à ce que le Docteur apparaisse dans sa vie... Peut-être était-ce un pur hasard car elle avait été juste là au bon moment, au bon endroit... Ou bien que le destin lui avait offert cette chance ? Peu importe, piqué au vif par cet étrange personnage, qui avait l'air d'être sortit tout droit d'un hôpital d'aliéné, elle avait voulut en savoir plus. Et elle avait découvert un autre monde, une autre vie... L'univers avait tant de choses à lui faire partager, à lui montrer. Le Docteur lui avait transmit sa force optimiste et positif. Avec lui, chaque seconde était une nouvelle surprise, chaque chose, même la plus infime avait son importance. Vivres à ses côtés, était le plus fabuleux, autant que celle de partager ses aventures. Un tendre petit sourire de sa part lui faisait remonter le moral, un doux regard lui montrait qu'elle était importante pour lui...

Malgré ses mystères, le Docteur n'était pas n'importe qui pour elle.

- Et qu'est ce que tu va faire ? Le garder ? L'adopter ?

Rose se figea. L'adopter ? Ce mot résonnait douloureusement en elle. Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres. Ce mot ne signifiait qu'une seule chose pour elle. Et si la transformation du Docteur était définitive ? Elle avait toujours pensée que c'était temporaire, même après un mois sans qu'elle ait discerné le moindre signe de changement.

Et si le Docteur qu'elle connaissait ne revenait pas ? Qu'il resterait ce petit garçon ?

Rose ne s'était même pas fait la réflexion, jusqu'à maintenant. En fait si, elle y avait pensée, mais elle avait rapidement écartée cette possibilité. Pourtant sa mère, à plusieurs reprises, lui avait fait la réflexion, lui serinant qu'elle allait devoir faire des choix et des sacrifices. Elle avait rejetée cette pensée, parce que c'était abandonner la foi de revoir le Docteur adulte. C'était se faire à cet état. Et cela lui était impossible. C'était comme enfermé, dans un coffre ses espérances, ses souvenirs, le cadenasser, et de l'enterrer au plus profond de soi. Avec le Docteur, si elle avait bien apprit une chose, c'est qu'une situation aussi désespérée soit elle, ne l'était jamais vraiment. Il y avait toujours cette petite lueur d'espoir qui brûlait faiblement mais qui ne demandait qu'à se transformer en un énorme brasier. Et Rose se raccrochait à cela.

Parce que si elle acceptait cette possibilité, c'était admettre qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Qu'il n'y aurait plus de voyages, plus d'aventures, mais surtout plus de Docteur. Plus jamais de sourire, plus jamais de regard, plus jamais sa main dans la sienne. Parce que même si l'enfant restait le Docteur, il n'était pas lui l'homme qu'elle aimait...

Qu'allait-t-elle faire ?

Si il restait un enfant, elle allait devoir l'élever... Elle devra rechercher un travail, un appartement, pour lui procurer un foyer... Serait-elle capable de ne plus voir le Docteur qu'elle aimait en l'enfant ? De tirer un trait définitivement sur lui ? De se faire à l'idée qu'il était partit ?

Une nausée brutale souleva son estomac, avant que son corps soit parcourut de tremblements. Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de poser son regard sur le petit gallifréen. Ce petit être qui n'était que là par une force mystérieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait aucun droit de lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, si il était à la place du vrai Docteur...

Rose sursauta quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras.

- Ça va aller ? Demanda Alexandra inquiète.

Rose essuya précipitamment ses yeux débordant de larmes et respira profondément.

- Je ne voulais pas...

- C'est que... Tenta Rose. Je ne sais pas si... La situation est compliquée. Et je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à tenir...

- Rosie !!

La jeune femme suspendit sa phrase, et releva la tête vers le Docteur qui venait de l'appeler. Il courait vers elle, le visage illuminé d'un sourire radieux. Elle sentit son cœur faire un immense bond dans sa poitrine. Il grimpa sur ses genoux. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle vit qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

- Rosie, pourquoi tu es triste ? Demanda-t-il.

Rose fut incapable de lui répondre, devant son regard intense. Sans un mot, il l'entoura de ses bras et elle resta figée face à ce geste. C'était l'enfant réconfortait l'adulte.

Parfois quand, elle se sentait un peu mélancolique, que sa mère lui manquait. Le Docteur le sentait immédiatement. Alors, il la prenait simplement dans ses bras pour la réconforter pendant un long moment sans qu'il prononce un mot. Elle aimait tellement être dans ses bras, sentir son odeur, entendre les battements de ses deux cœurs qui formaient une si douce mélodie. Parfois, elle osait, mais c'était rare. C'était elle qui prenait le gallifréen dans ses bras, quand elle sentait qu'il avait ses pensées dirigées vers un autre temps. C'était pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas tout seul, qu'elle était là pour lui, et qu'elle partageait ses souffrances...

Lentement et tremblante, Rose entoura le Docteur à son tour de ses bras, et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait contre elle. Quoi qui se passe, son histoire était liée à jamais à celle du Docteur. Il lui avait fait partager sa vie. Il avait fait d'elle sa compagne. Il avait transformé sa vie. Si il restait enfant, Rose se jurait de tout faire pour lui. A son tour, de lui faire partager sa vie et de la métamorphoser...

- Il ne faut pas que tu sois triste, chuchota-t-il d'une petite voix. Je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais. Moi aussi, je serais toujours là pour toi, Rosie... Et puis, j'ai besoin de toi...

Jackie avait raison, le destin leur jouait un drôle de tour...


	10. Chapter 10

Note : Merci à ma lune, Mordax6, ainisi qu'à Sunny angel pour vos commentaires.

Chapitre 10 !

Bonne lecture !

-- -- -- --

Le Docteur avait mal à la tête. Très mal à la tête. C'est cela qui le réveilla dans un premier temps. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir été piétiné par une armée de Sycorax qui s'en serait donnée a cœur joie. Encore dans les brumes, il émergeait difficilement. Il entrouvrit ses paupières et ne discerna que des images floues. Il ne savait pas ou il était précisément, à part qu'il était dans un lit. Ce qui n'était pas si mal. A un détail prés, ce n'était pas le sien...

Quelque chose remua derrière lui. Il prit soudain conscience qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Deux bras le tenaient fermement et tendrement contre un corps chaud. Un souffle chaud caressait sa nuque. Un long frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Et il tourna la tête lentement avec une certaine crainte, et ses deux cœurs se mirent à cogner de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant la silhouette d'une jeune femme.

Rose...

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre-compte de sa présence plus tôt ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passait ?

D'un sursaut, il s'écarta, paniqué et surprit, de Rose en étouffant un cri. Elle gémit légèrement, tâtât de sa main la place à côté d'elle à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle toucha le bras du Docteur, et eut un sourire dans son sommeil, avant de s'allonger sur le ventre tout en prenant l'oreiller dans ses bras. Le Docteur, qui avait cessé de respirer de peur, que sa compagne se réveille, prit une grande inspiration, tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque totalement anarchique.

Après quelques minutes, il décida de se lever du lit. Très mauvaise idée, toute la pièce se mettait à tanguer autour de lui. Il se laissa retomber sur le bord du lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Son mal de tête n'avait pas apparemment l'intention, de le quitter pour le moment. Et ses paupières lui semblaient bien lourdes. Néanmoins, le Docteur réussit au prix d'un extrême effort à ouvrir les yeux, et parcourut lentement la pièce de son regard, seulement éclairée d'une faible lueur. Il était bien autre part que dans sa chambre du Tardis. C'était celle de sa compagne chez Jackie.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Surtout avec Rose ? Qui plus est tous les deux dormant dans le même lit ? Pourtant, il lui semblait bien être rentré tout à l'heure au Tardis, avoir dit bonsoir à Rose, et s'être couché aussitôt. Mais, qu'est ce qui se passait à la fin ?

Un frisson glacé le figea, alors qu'il prenait conscience, enfin, de la délicatesse de la situation. Rose... Lui... Rose et lui... Dans un lit... Le même lit... A dormir l'un contre l'autre... Blottit dans les bras de sa chère compagne...Le Docteur s'agita. Et qui plus est nu ?! Enfin presque. C'est à dire à moitié, il ne portait qu'un simple et grand tee-shirt. Le gallifréen commençait à être fiévreux.

Et si...

Non, en aucun cas.

Tout à fait impossible.

Le Docteur déglutit difficilement. Il n'aurait pas dérapé. Mais alors comment expliquer, sa nudité et le fait qu'il dormait, il y a quelques minutes dans les bras de Rose...

Non... Non... Non ! Il n'aurait pas outrepassé l'interdit ... Même, si la tentation de goûter à ce fruit défendu lui brûlait les doigts...

Non, décréta-t-il. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Il s'en souviendrait. Non ?

Le Docteur devait s'en assurer. Il se retourna lentement vers la jeune femme, avec appréhension. Puis, il souleva la couette, avec prudence, et non sans une certaine peur d'affronter les conséquences de ce qui aurait pu se passer et il poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Rose avait bien "Tous" ses vêtements. Elle ne se serait certainement pas rhabillée après. Et, il en était plus que certain qu'il s'en serait rappelé... On n'oubliait pas une telle chose, non ?

Une question le taraudait. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait alors peu, voir pas du tout habillé ?

Le Docteur décida de faire une autre tentative pour se mettre debout. Il ne pouvait, décidément ne pas rester dans... Enfin, pas comme ça... Dans cette tenue... Il se leva du lit en vacillant, et il dut s'appuyer la table de chevet pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il avança de quelques pas, progressant à tâtons, vers l'armoire qu'il avait aperçut tout à l'heure. Il la fouilla silencieusement, un brin perplexe, en découvrant des vêtements d'enfant. Cependant, il n'en fit pas plus de cas, il avait bien d'autres mystères à éclaircir, et trouva son bonheur. Un pantalon de pyjama de la jeune femme. Avec un petit sourire, il pensa que Rose ne lui en voudrait pas, si il lui emprunterait. Il l'enfila en grimaçant de douleur. Ce fichu mal de tête ne faisait qu'empirer de seconde en seconde. Et il avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir à ce qui se passait.

Le gallifréen tomba à genoux à côté du lit, incapable de tenir plus longtemps debout. Son regard se posa sur la silhouette de sa jeune compagne. La couette se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration, preuve qu'elle dormait profondément. Le Docteur se laissa aller à contempler ses traits fins et angéliques, ses mèches blondes délicieusement désordonnées, ses joues roses. Elle dormait si paisiblement. Il n'allait pas la réveiller tout de même pour lui demander une explication. Avec un sourire, il imaginait déjà son air furibond, si il le faisait. Surtout à l'heure qu'il était. A peine trois heures du matin... C'était comme lui déclarer la guerre !

Il décida qu'il pouvait bien attendre un peu plus longtemps pour avoir les réponses à ses questions. De plus, il avait la forte impression que sa tête allait imploser et ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Il tombait de fatigue et ne se sentait pas la force de rester plus longtemps éveillé.

Le gallifréen se hissa sur le lit, et se glissa avec beaucoup de précaution sous la couette, pour éviter de réveiller Rose. Il s'allongea, posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Il sentit Rose remuer à ses côtés. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour l'attirer à elle.

- Chut... Je suis là, Docteur. Je suis là, murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil.

Le Docteur se laissa faire n'ayant pas la force de la repousser, ni même l'envie d'ailleurs. Une vague de chaleur, de bien être l'assaillit. Il se sentait déjà bien mieux. Inconsciemment, il se retourna, et nicha son visage dans le cou de sa compagne, se blottissant davantage contre elle, l'enlaçant à son tour, respirant avec délice son odeur. Ses hanches contre les siennes, il glissa une jambe entre les siennes. Il était si bien, entouré de cette chaleur si douce, rassurante, apaisante, familière. Et, il s'endormit.


	11. Chapter 11

Note : Merci à ma lune, Mordax6, Sunny angel, Laura Cadman, coralie91, et à Cap'tain Rily pour vos commentaires.

Allez chapitre 11 !

Bonne lecture !

- - - - - -

Rose commençait à se réveiller, tout doucement, en sentant le petit gallifréen remuer dans ses bras. Elle le blottit un peu plus contre elle, pour le calmer. Étrangement ce matin, elle trouvait qu'il prenait plus de place que d'habitude.

- Rose... L'entendit-elle l'appeler.

- Il n'est pas encore l'heure Docteur, grogna la jeune femme. S'il te plaît, encore quelques minutes...

- Rose...

Elle soupira. Grand ou petit, il fallait que le gallifréen l'empêche de faire une grasse matinée. Une main douce et chaude se posa sur sa joue, et son corps se figea instantanément. Puis, un long frisson la parcourut de la tête au pied. Ça y est ! Soit elle rêvait encore, soit elle devenait complètement folle.

- Rose, il est l'heure...

Sans doute un peu des deux. Elle venait d'entendre sa voix. Elle la reconnaissait par son timbre si caractéristique. Rose commençait sérieusement à douter de ses capacité mentales. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais les referma immédiatement. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors que son corps se mettait à trembler.

Pire qu'un rêve... Une hallucination.

Pourtant, Rose sentait la tendre caresse sur sa joue. Cela avait l'air si vrai, si réel. Déterminer à démêler la réalité de sa douce folie, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Le Docteur était là, devant elle, comme si il avait toujours été là. Beau, grand, inondant la pièce de son charisme, de sa présence si unique et rassurante. Avec ses yeux chocolats rieurs, ainsi que son magnifique sourire...

Brusquement, elle s'écarta de lui et se redressa. Le Docteur ne bougea pas. Incrédule et fiévreuse, la jeune femme plongea dans son regard qui l'observait avec beaucoup d'attention et de douceur. Un regard chaud et tendre, comme lui seul pouvait poser sur elle. Uniquement sur elle. Cela lui avait tant manquée, ses yeux dans lesquels, elle pouvait y lire ce que le gallifréen n'avouerait jamais de vive voix. Les mots pouvaient mentir mais pas un regard, en particulier celui-ci.

Entre espoir et crainte, Rose avança une main fébrile vers le Docteur. Ses yeux qui commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Alors qu'elle effleurait à peine son visage, elle cessa de respirer. Puis, elle posa doucement ses doigts sur la peau rugueuse de sa joue, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, tambourinant violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle fut prise de tremblements incontrôlables, le souffle coupé sous le choc, lorsque ses doigts glissèrent sur sa joue.

Un immense flot de sensations l'envahit, ravageant tout sur son passage en elle.

Le Docteur était revenu. De nouveau avec elle. Enfin. Après tout ce temps...

La distance qui les séparait devient totalement insupportable pour Rose. Alors d'un simple mouvement, elle alla se blottir contre lui. Elle sourit, la tête posée sur son torse, entendant à nouveau cette douce mélodie que formaient ses deux cœurs contre sa joue avec une joie suprême. Alors qu'elle respirait avec avidité son parfum qui la rendait toujours aussi ivre de plaisir. La jeune femme était si bien dans ses bras qui resserraient l'étreinte, bien au chaud, en sécurité...

Le Docteur était plus que troublé du comportement de sa jeune compagne. Encore plus, quand il avait frissonné, en sentant ses doigts caresser sa joue. Ému de son regard fiévreux, il n'avait pas put se détacher de ses yeux noisettes, comme hypnotisé, bien incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il avait été bien plus bouleversé quand Rose s'était blottit contre lui, l'étreignant avec une tendresse toute particulière qui ne lui avait jamais connu.

Le gallifréen ne savait pas à quoi, il devait cette étreinte, cependant en lui, il se moquait éperdument d'en savoir la raison. Devait-il en avoir une, d'ailleurs ? Le plus important, était qu'elle soit là, avec lui, tout contre lui, non ? Il ne se sentait jamais aussi bien que dans les bras de sa compagne. Le seul endroit dans l'univers qui était pour lui, comme un refuge ou il se sentait protégé, mais surtout apaisé.

Le Docteur posa sa joue sur les cheveux blonds de sa compagne, et se mit à la bercer contre lui, alors que ses cœurs menaçaient à chaque seconde d'imploser.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué, Docteur... Chuchota Rose après un long moment.

Le gallifréen, parmi les brunes de béatitude, mit quelques secondes à réagir face aux paroles de la jeune femme. Manquer ? Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Il fronça des sourcils. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'ils étaient allés se coucher, chacun dans leur chambre à bord du Tardis. D'un autre côté, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient là, tout les deux, dans la chambre de sa compagne. Qui plus est dans le même lit ?

A son réveil, il avait découvert qu'il avait dormit, blottit dans les bras de Rose, le visage niché dans son cou, le bras passé sur sa taille et leurs jambes entrelacés. Il avait réprimé un violent frisson, savourant l'instant malgré lui, tout en se maudissant d'apprécier énormément cette dangereuse proximité avec elle. Pourtant l'idée de s'écarter d'elle ne lui avait même pas effleurer l'esprit. Il était resté là, tout contre elle, profitant scandaleusement de la douce et apaisante chaleur de la jeune femme. Car quelque part, il aimait cette présence contre lui, pour une raison plus inavouable, plus sensuelle.

Et puis, il ne voulait pas la réveiller, elle dormait si paisiblement. Alors, il avait attendu que Rose commence à s'éveiller pour se déloger de ses bras sans y parvenir, car elle avait raffermit son étreinte en le sentant remuer. Même endormit, elle n'était pas prête à le laisser partir sans faire quoi que soit pour le retenir...

Cependant, c'était devenu un habitude, presque un rituel entre eux, qu'il la réveille pour la tirer hors de son lit. Car miss Tyler paressait ! Et puis, il devait se l'avouer, voir sa jolie frimousse encore marqué par les plis de son oreiller, il adorait cela. Il trouvait cela si attendrissant... La plupart du temps, elle était déjà réveillée quand il débarquait dans sa chambre. Et elle l'attendait patiemment qu'il vienne l'arracher de sa couette.

En de rare occasion, il trouvait la jeune femme encore profondément endormit. Il souriait, s'attardant quelques secondes à observer sa silhouette qui se dessinait sous la couette, avant de ressortir sans un bruit. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une humaine qui avait besoin de plus de sommeil que lui.

La seule et unique fois, ou il était resté, elle l'avait prit en flagrant délit. C'était le lendemain de son affrontement avec le diable. Il était rentré sur la pointe des pieds dans sa chambre, pour aller s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Et il s'était mis à contempler le visage de sa compagne minutieusement. Il avait du la toucher, en posant ses doigts sur sa joue, ses cheveux, sa main, pour se rassurer de sa présence. Il avait du se prouver qu'il n'était pas victime d'une hallucination, que Rose était bien réelle. Surtout, qu'elle soit toujours à ses côtés.

Lui qui avait cru ne jamais la revoir, de la perdre quelque part, en se laissant tomber dans ce puits sans fond. Il s'était laissé engloutir par les ténèbres en ne pensant qu'à une seule chose. A elle, Rose Tyler. A son sourire, à son rire, à son regard, à sa main dans la siennes, à leurs doigts entrelacés...

C'est en rencontrant le regard brun de Rose, encore brumeux par le sommeil, qu'il était sortit de sa contemplation en sursautant légèrement. Elle n'avait pas paru surprise de sa présence, ni troublée comme si elle savait qu'il était là depuis un moment. Elle lui avait simplement sourit, ce qui avait fait une fois de plus chavirer ses cœurs.

Mais là, ce matin, c'était diffèrent. Se réveiller blottit contre sa compagne, chez Jackie, il se sentait troublé et désorienté. Encore plus par le comportement et des mots de Rose. Il avait la forte impression qu'il avait sauté un chapitre crucial de l'histoire...

- Rose...

La jeune femme leva vers lui un regard brillant, mais quelque peu embué. Alors que son visage était illuminé d'un sourire radieux.

- Je veux bien vous croire que je vous ais manqué. Mais, je ne comprends pas ce que nous faisons chez votre mère...

- Vous vous souvenez de rien ? Demanda Rose d'une petite voix.

- Me souvenir de quoi ?

Le gallifréen sentit sa compagne se tendre contre lui. Et elle s'écarta de lui. Il se redressa en observant sa compagne passer quelques une de ses mèches dorés derrière les oreilles.

- Ce dont, je me souviens, reprit-il, c'est de m'être endormit dans mon lit, dans le Tardis hier soir...

La jeune femme remua, tordant ses doigts, mal à l'aise. Le Docteur ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. En encore moins, quand il rencontra son regard hésitant.

- Je pensais que vous vous étiez régénéré une nouvelle fois. Puis que votre état était temporaire. Mais le temps passait, et je commençais à croire que je vous avais perdu. Je... Je...

Rose suspendit sa phrase, la gorge nouée, et ferma les yeux. Alors que son compagnon ne saisissait toujours pas ou elle voulait en venir. Pourtant, il lui semblaient bien avoir comprit régénérer et perdu. Mais que voulait-elle insinuer par là ? Il ne se sentait pas différent. Il était le même Docteur qu'elle connaissait. Le même qu'hier soir. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il s'était régénéré ? Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, inquiet par la tournure des événements.

- Je suis désolé Rose, seulement je ne comprend pas ce que vous dites...

La jeune femme eut un maigre sourire, face à son incompréhension de la situation.

- Ce n'était pas hier soir que vous vous êtes endormit dans votre lit. Mais, il y a un peu plus d'un mois...

- Quoi ! Réagit vivement le Docteur en faisant un bond dans le lit. Ce n'est pas possible ! Totalement improbable ! Comment une telle chose...

Le gallifréen ferma les yeux. Décidément quelque chose lui échappait. Un mois... Son impression s'accentuait... Et c'était très désagréable. Une mois de sa vie dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Comment une telle chose pouvait lui arriver ? Comment, même pouvait-il oublier un mois ? Et il n'avait pas à mettre en doute les propos de Rose, au vu de ses réactions.

Soit, il commençait à se faire très vieux et qu'il commençait à perdre la tête. Après tout, il n'était plus tout jeune, il avait quelques centaines d'années derrière lui... Soit, il y avait une explication à son amnésie partielle. Et, elle allait devoir être excellente car on ne jouait pas impunément avec lui...

Il se repassa mentalement la soirée dans sa tête, analysant ses moindres faits et gestes. Cependant, rien selon lui, ne pouvait être la cause de sa perte de mémoire. Que s'était-il passé à la fin ?

- Vous n'avez pas voulu m'écoutez, déclara Rose. Pourtant, je vous avais fait la remarque que vous me sembliez malade.

Le Docteur ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard agité de sa compagne.

- Ce n'était rien. Vous savez, je...

- Alors pourquoi, le coupa-t-elle brusquement, le lendemain, j'ai trouvée à votre place un enfant de cinq ans ?

Quoi ? Quoi ! Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de prononcer ? Avait-il surtout bien comprit ? Sans aucun doute. Un enfant ! Quoi ! Lui en enfant ! Comment était-ce possible ? Son corps ne se régénérait que si il était trop vieux ou trop endommagé pour continuer de vivre. Et là, il était bien dans sa dixième régénération. Il ne pouvait pas se métamorphoser en enfant, puis redevenir le Seigneur du Temps qu'il était. Totalement impossible ! Il savait faire beaucoup de chose, mais là non, c'était bien au-dessus de ses moyens. Et surtout en ce moment, au-dessus de tout raisonnement logique. La situation le dépassait. Elle lui échappait. Et il n'aimait pas du tout cela...

Finalement, il se laissa tomber, la tête contre l'oreiller en poussant un long soupir.

- C'est incompréhensible !

Rose l'observait sans un mot. Le gallifréen ne semblait pas plus savoir qu'elle sur ce qui venait de lui arriver. Et cela la troublait. Diverses expressions s'étaient succédés sur son visage, pendant son long silence, de la surprise, de l'agitation, de la confusion, de l'incompréhension... Même si lui n'avait aucune idée sur sa mystérieuse métamorphose, c'était inquiétant. Terriblement alarmant.

- Alors comme ça, j'ai été un gamin de cinq ans ! Fit-il soudain gaiement en tournant la tête vers sa compagne. Jusqu'à cette nuit... Surprenant ! Vraiment très surprenant ! Je suis retombé en enfance ! C'est quand même extraordinaire ! Non ? Juste une chose sur laquelle, Rose, je serais curieux de savoir. Comment j'ai...

- Un vrai garnement ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle amusée. Et le plus drôle, c'est que j'ai réussis à vous faire croire au Père Noël !

- Quoi ! Protesta-t-il. Vous avez oser me faire une telle chose !

Rose hocha de la tête avant d'éclater de rire devant son air boudeur.

- Moquez-vous... Bougonna-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. Mais ce sera à charge de revanche, Rose. Je me demande bien ce que vous avez pu me faire d'autre... Et y-a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

- Allez en discutez avec ma mère, lui répliqua la jeune femme en reprenant son souffle. Elle se fera un plaisir, j'en suis sûre de vous rafraîchir la mémoire... Surtout celle de vos bêtises...

Elle sourit en le voyant grimacer. Un face à face avec Jackie n'avait pas l'air de le tenter, ni même de le réjouir, pourtant, il allait devoir passer par cette étape si il voulait rejoindre le Tardis en un seul morceau. Rose s'allongea face à lui, brusquement plus sérieuse.

- Je pensais que vous n'alliez pas revenir, se confia-t-elle. Je croyais vous avoir perdu en quelque sorte. Je commençais à envisager de reprendre mon ancienne vie. Trouver un travail, un appartement... Que j'allais devoir vous...

La jeune femme laissa sa phrase en suspend, bien incapable de poursuivre sa confidence. Le Docteur croisa son regard et fut instantanément désarçonné par l'expression agité de son visage. Il posa une main sur la joue de sa compagne et commença à la caresser tendrement de son pouce.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé autant de soucis, fit-il.

- C'est que je commence en avoir l'habitude ! Lança-t-elle en plaisantant, plus pour cacher son trouble.

Il esquissa un sourire devant l'air malicieux de Rose. Puis un long silence s'installa entre eux. Rose remua, tentant de trouver une position pour être plus à l'aise dans le lit, qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus étroit. De plus, elle sentait son regard scrutateur qui la parcourait.

Le gallifréen l'observait. Il était bien conscient de son regard insistant mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle parce qu'il venait de s'apercevoir tout d'un coup de ce qu'elle portait. Une chemise. Une simple chemise. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. C'était l'une des siennes. Lisant dans ses pensées, Rose rougit quelque peu. Elle portait une de ses chemises... Plus émut qu'il en avait l'air, il ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

La jeune femme détourna le regard de son compagnon, en s'écartant un peu, embarrassée. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en se traitant d'idiote. Elle venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait prit. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Une chose sur laquelle, elle n'avait pas eut de contrôle. Lorsqu'elle s'était rendu au Tardis, elle avait récupérée quelques une de ses affaires et certaines au Docteur, car elle s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aurait rien à se mettre quand il reviendrait. Alors elle avait ramassée dans son sac, son costume, ses chaussures et fouillée la penderie à la recherche d'une chemise et d'une cravate. Et elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, elle avait prise une chemise pour elle. Rose en était bien consciente, c'était pathétique. Terriblement pathétique ! Elle n'avait pas eut l'attention de la mettre. C'était plus pour avoir quelque chose de lui, de l'adulte. Seulement après ce qui venait de se passer, dans le parc, avec Alexandra, elle avait eu le besoin de ressentir sa présence. L'avait-elle dit que c'était pathétique ? Elle avait longuement hésitée avant de se dire que le Docteur ne la verrait pas vêtu ainsi. Sauf qu'il venait de s'en apercevoir... Et étrangement, il n'avait fait toujours aucun commentaire...

Elle sentit son compagnon remuer et elle se retourna vivement vers lui. Et ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia...

L'image de Rose portant une de ses chemises flottait insidieusement dans l'esprit du Docteur. Et elle risquait de hanter pendant un très long moment ses pensées... Il secoua la tête, tentant de la faire partir pour essayer de se concentrer sur l'étrange situation dont il avait été la victime.

Plus d'un mois... Le gallifréen n'en revenait toujours pas. Il n'avait tout de même pas pu oublier tout ce temps ! Lui qui pouvait se rappeler dans les moindres détails de sa rencontre avec Rose, de ce qu'elle portait, de ce qu'elle avait dit... Comment son cerveau pouvait-il lui jouer un si mauvais tour ? Lui qui d'habitude est si brillant, si ingénieux, si vif qui pouvait enregistrer chaque détail avant soigneusement de l'archiver. Le Docteur avait la désagréable sensation de s'être fait dépouillé de ses souvenirs. Et rien que pour cela, il s'en voulait énormément. Il s'en mordait les doigts, parce que chaque seconde passée avec sa jeune compagne lui était précieuse. Et puis, il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait vécu en enfant. Surtout de savoir comment cela s'était passé avec Rose, de savoir comment elle s'était occupée de lui. La connaissant, elle avait du se faire un devoir de prendre soin de lui et de le prendre sous son aile...

Cependant, il avait ressentit l'émotion de Rose. Et cela le touchait énormément parce qu'il comprenait que la situation n'avait pas du être facile pour elle. Voir très troublante. Et qu'elle ait pu ainsi croire qu'il s'était régénéré. Le Docteur ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver beaucoup de fierté pour sa compagne. Elle avait du prendre en main une situation déstabilisante, en ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle avait été si courageuse, si forte d'avoir endurer ça pour lui. En toute sincérité, il aurait été incapable de gérer la situation, si les rôles avaient été inversés. Autant, il pouvait sauver une situation à la limite de la catastrophe, mais de trouver une petite fille à la place de la jeune femme... Il ne tentait même pas d'imaginer ce qui se passerait... Ou pire annoncer la délicate nouvelle à Jackie... Hum, il ne valait mieux ne pas penser à une telle chose...

Prenant conscience que la chambre demeurait bien silencieuse, le Docteur ouvrit les yeux pour s'assurer que Rose était toujours là, à ses côtés. Sauf que la lumière qui parvenait à s'insinuer à travers les rideaux incendia son cerveau. Il referma ses paupières. Son corps se contracta de douleur et il poussa un cri d'agonie intérieurement. Le gallifréen sentit un étau se refermer autour de ses tempes. Soudain, une douleur aiguë le transperça de toute part. Et il ne vit que des gerbes de flashs rose, verte, bleu, jaune... Brusquement tout devient noir. Et sous ses yeux se mit à défiler une suite d'images en accéléré comme un film, qu'il aurait mit en avance rapide. Il vit tout. Tout ce temps passé en enfant, de son réveil dans le Tardis jusqu'à cette nuit. Le tout noyé sous des vagues d'émotions qu'il ne pouvait pas endiguer. Puis, il sombra...

- - - - -

Je sais, j'entend déjà les protestations... Mais la semaine prochaine, vous saurez enfin... De plus ce sera deux chapitres pour le prix d'un...

Merci pour tout

Nadège


	12. Chapter 12

Note : Merci à ma lune, Mordax6, Sunny angel, coralie91, Cap'tain Rily, Wissep111, et Keina.

Voici les chapitres 12 et 13...

Régalez-vous !

- - - - - -

Le Docteur ouvrit les yeux lentement et la première chose qu'il vit c'est Rose penchée sur lui, l'air effrayée. Il sentait quelque chose de froid et de mouillé sur son front, qui lui procurait une merveilleuse sensation de fraîcheur. Il leva la main péniblement. C'était un gant de toilette.

- Docteur...

Le gallifréen grimaça de douleur, quand il essaya de se relever. Rose, d'une pression sur l'épaule, lui ordonna de rester allongé. Il se laissa volontiers retomber contre l'oreiller. Il se sentait encore un peu nauséeux. Elle lui tendit un grand verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite.

- Comment allez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle, le visage et le corps tendu, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

- Vous me connaissez, Rose. En pleine forme comme toujours !

La jeune femme sourit, en poussant un léger soupir d'apaisement. Elle lui prit le verre des mains pour le poser sur la table de chevet avant de repositionner le gant sur le front du Docteur.

- Il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de jouer avec mes nerfs, Docteur. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

Le gallifréen ne répliqua pas, se contentant de lui sourire pour la rassurer. Elle bougea afin de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit.

- Je vais bien, lui garantit le Docteur, en lisant dans les yeux de sa compagne qu'elle continuait de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Rose pencha la tête sur un côté, peu convaincu. Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il allait bien ? Elle avait eu si peur en voyant son visage se crisper en une affreuse grimace, avant de le voir, impuissante, se tordre de douleur sur le lit. Elle l'avait entendu étouffer des gémissements. Cela l'avait terrifiée de le voir dans cet état là. Elle s'était revu un mois auparavant quand le petit gallifréen avait fait son cauchemar. Et puis d'un coup, il avait cessé de remuer et de gémir, alors que sa respiration restait anarchique. Elle avait posée sa main sur son front avant de la retirer vivement parce qu'il était brûlant. Et elle s'était précipitée à la salle de bain pour chercher quelque chose de froid pour tenter de faire baisser sa fièvre.

- De toutes façon, Môssieur Autorité Suprême ne me dira jamais le contraire, fit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le Docteur baissa les yeux, embarrassé. Il avait perçut le ton de reproche.

- Au moins quand vous étiez un enfant, vous me disiez quand cela n'allait pas. Comma ça, je pouvais vous aider, continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Je... Je me souviens, annonça-t-il d'une voix basse et hésitante.

Rose fronça des sourcils et chercha à capter le regard du gallifréen mais il faisait tout pour l'éviter.

- Vous souvenir de quoi ? L'interrogea-t-elle plus brutalement qu'elle ne le voulait.

- Tout... Tout vient de me revenir. Visiblement grâce à mon malaise.

La jeune femme se pencha vers lui, l'air scrutateur. Il était hors de question, pour elle, de se laisser intimider par les situations aussi gênantes soit elles, qu'elle avait vécut avec le petit gallifréen. Sinon, elle savait que le Docteur n'hésiterait pas à s'engouffrer dans cette brèche, pour éviter soigneusement de lui donner toute l'explication. Et elle ne voulait en aucun cas se contenter que d'une infime partie. Pas cette fois.

- Une bonne chose pour vous, lui annonça-t-elle. Vous allez, ainsi, peut-être me donner la raison de votre métamorphose...

Le Docteur se mordit la langue, en se passant une main sur la nuque nerveux. Il venait de comprendre que sa compagne ne le lâcherait pas, quitte à l'avoir à l'usure, avant qu'il lui donne des réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait.

- Je suis le premier à vouloir comprendre, Rose, commença-t-il. Rien n'a put me mettre dans un état pareil. Dès que le Tardis s'est matérialisé sur Terre, nous somme allés directement chez votre mère pour y passer la soirée. Et ce n'est en aucun cas le repas de votre mère qui m'a mit dans cet état là. Bien, que je la soupçonne parfois de vouloir me rendre malade, pour retarder notre départ. Et de vous garder un peu plus longtemps avec elle, conclu-t-il dans une moue dubitative.

Rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Elle reconnaissait bien là, Son Docteur. Il n'avait pas changé. Tout comme ses vieilles habitudes en ce qui concernait Jackie.

- Si rien n'a pu vous mettre dans cet état là sur Terre, pourquoi pas sur...

Elle suspendit sa phrase et se mit à mordiller les lèvres à la recherche du nom de la planète ou le Tardis avait fait escale avant de venir à Londres. Le Docteur était à la recherche d'une pièce pour le vaisseau. La course faite, ils s'étaient baladés tranquillement le long d'une rue pavée ou s'entassaient de petites boutique. Rose avait regardée de tout les cotés, essayant de tout voir à la fois, les magasins, les étals, les gens ou plutôt les extraterrestres qui faisaient leurs courses comme n'importe quel humain. Le tout se passait dans un joyeux désordre cacophonique.

- Comment elle s'appelait déjà, Docteur ? Fit Rose quelque peu impatiente. J'ai son nom sur le bout de la langue. C'était Jouchou...

Elle se tourna vers son compagnon, qui lui répondit en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il semblait tout d'un coup crispé comme si il se rappelait d'un mauvais souvenir.

- Comment ?

Il eut un profond soupir.

- Jouchouniar, Rose.

A peine eut-il prononcé le nom de la planète que Rose du se mordre la langue pour se retenir d'éclater de rire devant le regard froissé du Docteur. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Le gallifréen s'était retrouvé, là-bas, dans une situation bien embarrassante. Pour une fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait. Il poussa un grognement réprobateur.

- Combien de temps, allez-vous me ressortir cette mésaventure ?

Le Docteur semblait légèrement vexé qu'elle lui rappelle cette histoire. C'est que Monsieur n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Il jouait la victime, mais à vouloir jouer au curieux, il n'avait eut que ce qu'il méritait. Il prit un air boudeur, et Rose ne pouvant plus se retenir éclata de rire. Elle tomba sur les draps, les larmes aux yeux.

La jeune femme avait aperçut une minuscule boutique, coincée entre ce qui ressemblait à une librairie et un café. La façade qui ne payait pas de mine indiquait un « hopotac ». Elle avait montrée au Docteur la vitrine qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué avant qu'elle le fasse. D'ailleurs, personne n'y semblait y faire attention à part elle. Il lui avait dit que c'était un apothicaire, une sorte de pharmacien. Au grand dam de son compagnon, et poussée par quelque chose d'irrésistible, elle avait décidée d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

La boutique était exiguë, ou de grandes étagères en bois en remplissaient pratiquement tout l'espace, sur lesquelles s'entassaient des bocaux garnit d'herbes, de racines séchées, de poudres brillantes ou de fiole remplit de diverses substances, suspectes, de toutes les couleurs imaginables. Une magnifique femme à la peau couleur chocolat, avec de grands yeux noirs et de long cheveux pourpres l'avait accueillit avec un sourire.

Rose y avait mit les pieds avec le vague espoir de trouver un solution au problème qui se posait à elle. La vie dans le Tardis, avec le Docteur était certes génial à tout point de vue. Sauf qu'être une femme et vivre hors du temps lui posait quelques soucis. Et elle cherchait désespérément à y remédier, s'interrogeant comment avaient fait les anciennes compagnes du Docteur pour s'en débarrasser.

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait demandé au gallifréen de l'attendre devant la boutique. Parce qu'exposer un problème d'ordre féminin avec un Docteur, fouinant dans la boutique derrière, constituait pour Rose une situation gênante et plus que délicate.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la curiosité, presque maladive, de celui-ci. Il était rentré sans qu'elle l'aperçoive dans l'officine. Et elle ne savait comment, il s'était débrouillé, lui qui habituellement était plutôt agile. Cependant sans doute trop occupé à écouter ce qu'elle disait, il se serait prit les pieds dans une sorte de tabouret. Et pour ne pas tomber, il avait tenté de se rattraper à une étagère. Sauf qu'avec l'élan de sa chute et de son poids, il avait entraîné avec lui l'étagère, qui à son tour à buté contre une autre... Et la gravité avait fait le reste. Résultat plus de peur que de mal, et une boutique transformée en un champs de bataille.

Rose avait alors trouvée un Docteur étalé de tout son long sur le sol, un peu sonné, recouvert en parti d'un truc gélatineux, plus que douteux, qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux, d'herbes et d'une multitude de tâches de couleurs.

La situation la faisait rire aujourd'hui, mais pas sur le moment. En premier lieu, elle avait eu peur qu'il se soit réellement blessé. Puis en voyant qu'il n'avait pas une égratignure, elle avait laissée exploser sa colère devant un Docteur bien penaud de s'être fait prendre en pleine séance d'espionnage.

Puis Rose, avec l'aide de Calila, avait remit le gallifréen sur ses deux pieds avant de le renvoyer au Tardis se laver et se changer, pendant qu'elle rangerait le désordre qu'il venait de provoquer. Non seulement, il se retrouvait dans un état épouvantable mais en plus il dégageait une odeur pestilentielle. Il avait insisté pour rester les aider. Mais Rose l'avait poussé vers la sortie, sans qu'il puisse émettre la moindre protestation, lui disant qu'elle le rejoindrait au Tardis dès qu'elle aura finit de réparer les dégâts. Il n'avait pas eut d'autre choix que de lui obéir.

Le Docteur se renfrogna en se tassant un peu plus contre l'oreiller.

- Lorsque vous avez un souci, normalement, vous venez m'en parler, se défendit-il. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi je ne pouvais pas vous aider, cette fois-ci. Mais très bien ! J'ai compris la leçon, je me mêlerais plus de vos affaires ! Vous irez retrouvez dorénavant votre nouvelle amie...

Rose, qui séchait ses larmes, pencha la tête sur le côté, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il était adorable. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire était certes un reproche qui dévoilait en même temps beaucoup de choses sur lui, sur ses sentiments. Il venait de lui dire qu'il se préoccupait d'elle et qu'il était quelque part jaloux qu'elle aille se confier à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. A croire que son rajeunissement avait eu des effets très positifs sur sa personne.

Sa nouvelle amie comme il la décrivait était Calila.

Après avoir mit le Docteur hors de sa vue, elle avait présentée ses excuses à Calila. Celle-ci avait prit l'histoire avec humour la commentant d'un mystérieux commentaire, qui se voulait espiègle, laissant Rose perplexe quelques secondes : « L'univers n'était pas fait de hasard. Cela devait se passer ainsi. C'était inéluctable, comme votre rencontre et de ce que cela entraînait. »

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient fait plus ample connaissance tout en nettoyant et rangeant le désordre provoqué par un certain extraterrestre. Une fois, la boutique remis en ordre, elles avaient continuer à parler devant une tasse de thé. Elles s'étaient confiées l'une à l'autre sur beaucoup de choses.

Rose, lui avait ainsi parlée avec une facilité qui l'avait déconcertée, de sa mère, de Mickey. Et plus particulièrement du Docteur. De leur rencontre qu'elle qualifiait d'explosive, de cette douce chaleur qui avait pris son cœur en assaut et qui ne l'avait plus quittée depuis. D'avoir tout abandonnée pour suivre un parfait inconnu qui lui promettait de voyager à travers les étoiles, de les toucher même, sans penser aux conséquences de son acte que cela entraîneraient. De sa vie avec lui, depuis, plus que fabuleuse, fantastique...

Le Docteur était aussi une oreille attentive. Rose savait qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui, quand elle en exprimait le besoin, à n'importe quel moment. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de tout. Surtout en ce qu'il le concernait. Notamment de cette étrange danse qu'ils menaient ensemble, que lorsqu'elle voulait se couler davantage à lui, faisant un pas vers lui, il reculait automatiquement d'un pas en arrière, gardant ainsi toujours la même distance entre eux.

Rose n'avait pas vu le temps passé en compagnie de Calila. C'est lorsque le Docteur avait débarqué dans la boutique, les trouvant en pleine crise de fou rire, qu'elle s'était rendu-compte, honteusement, qu'il l'attendait depuis un long moment. Elle avait bien vu qu'il s'était inquiété de ne pas la voir revenir, à ses yeux et au plis de son front. Il l'avait réprimandé de ne pas répondre à ses coups de fils ou du moins à n'avoir pas penser à le prévenir qu'elle aurait un « léger » retard.

Elle avait à peine eut le temps de remercier Calila et de lui dire au revoir, que le Seigneur du Temps l'avait traîné jusqu'au Tardis, prétextant qu'il était temps pour eux de se rendre chez Jackie pour dîner. Rose se rappelait qu'elle s'était demandée l'espace d'un instant ou était passé son Docteur qui ronchonnait et qui essayait par tous les moyens de la convaincre de reculer l'échéance.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur son compagnon quand il se redressa légèrement en poussant un profond soupir. Elle l'observait, quelque peu décontenancée de ce qui se passait. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose lui échappait. Le Docteur était étrangement calme et silencieux. Ce comportement de sa part lui mit soudainement la puce à l'oreille. Il n'était pas normal qu'il ne cherche pas à découvrir la raison de sa métamorphose.

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, il aurait du se lever, faire les cent pas dans la chambre, débitant un nombre incalculable de mot à la seconde pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, le tout en se passant une main inlassablement dans les cheveux. Ou bien, il se serait précipité au Tardis. Mais, il ne serait pas resté là, sans rien faire, surtout après avoir fait ce malaise, même en sachant que ce qu'il découvrirait ne lui plairait pas. Tel qu'elle le connaissait, rien ne l'aurait arrêté dans sa quête de vérité. La seule logique, selon elle, à ce manque soudain de curiosité ne pouvait être qu'une connaissance des faits. Donc il savait ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait comprit depuis son malaise, depuis avoir récupéré les souvenirs du gamin. Il se l'était avoué mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre devant elle.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Le Docteur et son irritable manie de tout lui cacher. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Cessez de faire semblant, lui lança -t-elle. Vous savez parfaitement la raison de votre rajeunissement.

Il gigota, mal à l'aise.

- Je vous préviens, tant que vous ne me direz pas ce qui vous est arrivé, je ne vous laisserais pas sortir de cette chambre.

- Vous pensez vraiment que vous pourriez m'en empêcher ? Lui répliqua-t-il avec une légère ironie.

- Il faudra que vous me passiez sur le corps, lui opposa-t-elle sur le même ton. Et même si vous y arriviez, il y ma mère derrière cette porte. Et elle sera beaucoup moins patiente que moi...

Rose fut quelque part réjouie, de la fugace frayeur qu'elle avait pu apercevoir dans son regard. Était ce causé par un douloureux souvenir ? Ou par peur de se retrouver devant sa mère, après les misères qu'en tant que gamin il avait pu lui faire.

- Très bien, râla-t-il. Lors de ma chute dans la boutique de votre amie, vu ce qui traînait sur les étagères, j'ai du ingérer une toxine qui a provoqué mon rajeunissement.

Rose tiqua. Si il croyait s'en sortir par cette pirouette, ou même qu'elle se contenterait de ça ? Il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! Et puis quoi encore ! Même le gamin de cinq ans aurait trouvé mieux ! De plus, elle trouvait qu'il avait cédé trop facilement.

Le Docteur lui mentait. Et cela, elle le savait. Il avait ce tic qui le trahissait à chaque fois lorsqu'il le faisait. Elle acceptait la plupart du temps qu'il lui mente. Elle comprenait que c'était une façon, pour lui de la protéger. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il en était hors de question. Il allait devoir lui dire réellement la cause de son état.

- Cela vous arrangerais que je gobe votre bobard sans rien dire...

- Rose...

La jeune femme secoua la tête, contrariée.

- Habituellement, vous êtes plus créatif que cela dans vos mensonges, lui objecta-t-elle. Parce que vous croyez que je ne connais pas toutes vos sales petites manies, depuis le temps... Vous me prenez parfois pour une idiote, Docteur.

- Je ne vous ais jamais pris pour une idiote, Rose, réagit-il vivement.

- Alors qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

Le gallifréen détourna la tête, signifiant qu'il ne souhaitait pas poursuivre leur conversation, ce qui irrita profondément la jeune femme. D'un mouvement rapide, au plus grand ahurissement de son compagnon, celle-ci s'assit sur lui à califourchon. Elle se pencha vers lui, rapprochement dangereusement son visage du sien. Il déglutit péniblement. Il sentait son souffle chaud sur sa joue. Leurs nez se frôlaient. Il tenta de reculer, de prendre ses distances avec elle. Peine perdue. Son crâne était déjà contre la tête du lit. Il était pris au piège. Il était pratiquement sûr que si il faisait le moindre geste qui lui paraîtrait suspect, elle n'hésiterait pas à répliquer férocement. Et dieu, seul, savait de quoi elle était capable.

De plus, sa compagne le regardait fixement. L'image d'une lionne guettant sa proie lui vient à l'esprit. Il connaissait ce regard redoutable. Il se faisait rare mais le Docteur le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était le plus souvent annonciateur d'un orage entre eux. Il avait apprit alors à ne pas la provoquer davantage. Il s'était essayé à ce jeu avec elle. Une fois. Ce fut la seule et unique fois. Résultat, une Rose indifférente à son sort qui l'avait complètement ignorée pendant quelque temps. Il en avait été bluffé. C'est qu'elle savait y faire. Rose n'était pas une Tyler pour rien.

La jeune femme lui posa un doigt accusateur sur son torse.

- Je vais vous dire le fond de ma pensée, Docteur, annonça-t-elle d'une manière qui sous entendait de ne pas l'interrompre. De un, vous êtes un Seigneur du Temps. Par votre nature, vous êtes capable de vous régénérez. Vous résistez bien mieux que tout le monde à toutes les saloperies qui traînent dans l'univers. Alors une toxine ! Laissez moi rire ! Ce n'est que pour vous, une infime poussière, même pas capable de vous chatouiller les narines ! Au pire, vous auriez juste passé une mauvaise nuit. Mais en aucun cas, cela aurait provoqué votre métamorphose.

Rose s'arrêta quelques secondes laissant à son compagnon le soin de bien assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle lui avait sortit sa tirade d'une traite. Puis elle posa un deuxième doigt. Elle n'en avait pas finit avec lui.

- De deux. Je peux admettre qu'une telle toxine puisse exister et qu'elle soit la cause de votre état. Après tout, j'ai vu bien plus inimaginable et vous n'êtes pas tout à fait invincible. A un détail prés, cela aurait duré que quelques jours tout au plus. Mais pas plus d'un mois. Et puis Calila...

Soudain, elle porta sa main à ses lèvres et resta quelques secondes interdite. Incapable de finir sa démonstration. Puis de nouveau ses yeux bruns se fixèrent sur lui.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux un instant, se sentant incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard de sa compagne. Et parce qu'il venait de constater que son regard avait changé. Elle le fixait maintenant avec défiance. Quoi qu'elle en dise, elle avait l'esprit vif. Elle n'allait pas tarder à comprendre et à faire le lien entre les différents événements.

- Calila... Souffla-t-elle.

Le gallifréen tressaillit. Il se surprit à penser que l'élève dépassait le maître. Il fallait se l'avouer, elle en avait un excellent. Le meilleur dans toutes les catégories. Elle commençait à comprendre. Trop vite selon lui. Il avait espéré avoir un peu plus de temps pour trouver une autre issue à la situation. L'envie pressante de prendre ses jambes à son cou l'assaillit. Filer pour sauver sa vie, en quelque sorte. Sauf que les Seigneurs du Temps ne fuyaient pas devant l'adversité. Oui, mais voilà, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés devant une Rose en colère. Et le Docteur préférait largement se retrouver à l'autre bout de la galaxie, le temps que la tempête s'essouffle.

Rose observait son compagnon scrupuleusement. Elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement jusque là. Mais un un détail venait subitement de lui revenir en mémoire. Et la jeune femme se maudissait de n'avoir pas comprit dès le départ. Elle n'aurait rien pu faire de plus, même en sachant ce qui était arrivé au gallifréen, que ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui ces précendant jours. Seulement, cela lui aurait épargné beaucoup de choses.

Cela lui avait paru anodin, et puis elle était bien trop fâchée contre lui à ce moment là. Lorsque Calila avait aidée le gallifréen à se relever, il y avait eu comme une poignée de châtaigne entre eux. Et elle avait remarquée qu'il avait toujours gardé soigneusement une certaine distance avec Calila depuis.

Lors de leur discussion, Calila lui avait confiée que son espèce avait des propriétés thérapeutiques différentes à chaque individu. Parfois les remèdes qu'elle préparait pour soigner les maux des gens ne suffisait pas. Elle disait que parfois l'origine des faiblesses du corps résidait dans les âmes, provenant de sentiments ou de comportements ignorés, tourmentant l'esprit. Et c'était à la personne, seule, de soigner elle-même cette faiblesse. Et pour cela, elle devait prendre conscience de ses problèmes, de comprendre pourquoi elle soufre. Son don, à elle, permettait à ces personnes de révéler leur nature profonde, et d'avoir ainsi un regard plus objectif, plus neutre sur leur situation. Et pour cela, il lui suffisait d'un simple contact physique.

Et ça, le Docteur le savait, bien avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne de la bouche de Calila. Et puis il l'avait écouté, sans un mot, lui en parler sur le chemin de l'appartement de sa mère.

C'était donc cela...

Mais pour Rose, son rajeunissement signifiait bien autre chose sur son compagnon. C'en était même la raison pour laquelle, il ne voulait pas lui en expliquer sa cause.

- Donc la voilà, l'explication la plus plausible, fit elle brusquement en posant autre doigt sur son torse, le troisième. Vous devez votre état à Calila que vous l'acceptiez ou non. Cela explique votre étrange rajeunissement et sa durée. Osez me dire le contraire et je peux vous jurer que vous le regretterez !

Le gallifréen parut hébété devant sa répartie mais se reprit rapidement.

- C'est de votre faute ! S'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi il a fallut que vous entriez dans la boutique ? Si vous étiez venu me parler de votre problème, nous aurions pu trouver une solution ensemble ! Au lieu de cela, vous préférez en parler à une parfaite inconnue qui me transforme en gamin !

Rose refréna son envie de lui coller une baffe pour lui remettre les idées en place. Il la méritait pourtant. Elle était peut-être indirectement responsable mais elle n'en assumerait pas l'entière responsabilité. Il en avait une large part. Et il était en colère ! Contre elle en plus ! Il ne fallait pas inverser les rôles ! Ce serait plutôt à elle de l'être. Il lui cachait et mentait sur la cause de son rajeunissement, depuis le début, pour comme d'habitude éviter de parler de lui ! Seigneur du Temps au soi disant Autorité Suprême, il n'avait pas à la traiter de cette façon là.

- Vous devez vous en prendre qu'à vous même, lui répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Si vous n'aviez pas fait votre fouineur, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé ! Et puis pour qui vous vous prenez pour me donner une leçon ! Môssieur n'aime pas qu'on lui fasse des cachotteries, mais lui se permet d'en faire !

Le Docteur resta sans voix, complètement estomaqué par la remarque cinglante de sa compagne. Autant pour lui. Il l'avait bien cherché car il savait qu'il méritait amplement le reproche. Il s'était entendu prononcer des mots qu'il avait regretté bien avant de les formuler de vive voix. Comment avait-il pu lui dire cette atrocité ?

Sans doute parce qu'il avait eu peur de perdre ses moyens et qu'elle le mette à nu. Alors comme un imbécile, il avait fallut qu'il laisse éclater sa colère, n'ayant trouvé que cette tactique, peu pertinente, pour repousser sa compagne. Colère qui n'était en aucun dirigée contre elle mais vers lui. Car il était furieux contre lui même de n'avoir pas reconnu à quelle espèce appartenait Calila avant qu'elle ne l'aide à se relever. Surtout pour avoir cru bêtement, en s'apercevant que le contact physique avec elle ne faisait pas effet sur lui, qu'il n'y aurait tout simplement pas de conséquences sur sa personne.

Rose respira profondément, tentant d'apaiser la colère qui grondait en elle. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui se passerait si ils continuaient tous les deux dans ce sens là. Il se braquerait l'un et l'autre. Et elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui de cette façon là. C'était aussi une tentative déguisé du Docteur pour s'abstenir d'avouer la raison de son état. Cependant, elle serait bien plus maligne que lui, sur ce coup là parce qu'il ne l'attendait pas sur ce terrain.

La jeune femme recula et posa sa main sur le bras de son compagnon pour tenter de calmer sa colère. Lui signifiant aussi par ce geste qu'elle était son amie et non une ennemie. Elle rencontra son regard, et lui sourit. Aussitôt, elle le sentit de détendre un peu.

- Je veux juste comprendre ce qui vous est arrivé, lui fit-elle calmement qu'il en paru surprit. Il y une raison qui a provoquée votre métamorphose, que Calila l'ait fait consciemment ou non.

- Je... Rose...

- Vous savez une relation est basée sur deux choses selon moi, reprit-elle. Le respect et la confiance. Une définition parmi tant d'autre de l'amitié. On peut avoir du respect pour quelqu'un mais si l'on a pas confiance en elle, l'amitié s'effrite. Tout comme une relation se fait dans les deux sens. Et non à sens unique.

Le gallifréen garda le silence.

- Je sais que vous n'aimez pas parler de vous. Cependant, un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien que vous commenciez à me faire confiance.

Rose se tût. Le Docteur attrapa sa main dans la sienne et commença à jouer avec leur doigts. Elle l'observait, tout en sachant qu'une bataille faisait rage dans sa tête. Quelque chose le retenait. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma presque aussitôt. D'accord, il n'était pas à l'aise avec ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aider davantage. Elle ne le pouvait plus. C'était à lui de faire quelque chose dans son sens. Elle savait que c'était difficile pour lui de se confier. Mais elle estimait, et à juste titre, qu'elle avait droit de savoir la raison de sa métamorphose. Elle était la première concernée par ce qui venait de lui arriver. De plus, elle voulait comprendre en quoi un gamin de cinq ans pouvait résoudre les problèmes ou faire prendre conscience de certaines choses à l'adulte de quelques centaine d'années.

- Vous savez Rose, finit-il par sortir de son mutisme. Cela n'a pas grande importance, maintenant que nous savons ce qui a provoqué mon état. L'essentiel, c'est que je sois de retour.

Le gallifréen vit immédiatement le visage de sa compagne s'assombrir. Et il comprit immédiatement qu'il venait de faire une erreur. Une énorme erreur en ne jouant pas franc jeu avec elle, cette fois-ci.


	13. Chapter 13

Sous le regard hagard du Docteur, la jeune femme se dégagea subitement de ses jambes, et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, resta quelques secondes immobile dans cette position. Elle semblait hésiter. Puis, elle se retourna brutalement vers son compagnon.

- La fuite, Docteur, s'exprima-t-elle d'une voix dure. Encore une fois de plus ! Vous ne savez faire que cela fuir !

Le Docteur se raidit au ton de sa compagne. Il passa, nerveusement, une main sur sa nuque tout en évitant méticuleusement le regard de la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi dès que quelque chose vous touche de trop prés, vous vous esquivez ? Comme maintenant. Car dès qu'il s'agit de vous, de vous confiez, de faire partager un tant soit peu vos sentiments, vous... Vous évertuez à tout garder en vous... Je...

Rose suspendit sa phrase, hésitante. Le gallifréen perçu aussitôt son trouble. Il se leva et s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- Je croyais représenter plus que cela... Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Rose... Vous savez ce que êtes pour moi...

Pour lui, c'était si évident... Elle représentait tant pour lui. Cependant la pensée qu'elle doutait de lui, de sa place dans sa vie, lui était inconcevable.

- Non ! Cracha-t-elle. Je ne le sais pas ! Qu'est ce que je représente pour vous, finalement ? Une énième compagne, juste de passage dans votre vie ? Hein ? Ou bien quelqu'un juste là, pour combler la solitude qui vous ronge ?

Le Docteur releva la tête vers sa compagne, horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire cela, balbutia-t-il.

Le visage de Rose se durcit davantage.

- Bien au contraire !

Le Docteur avança d'un pas, comblant l'écart qui les séparait. Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, de la blottir contre lui. Pour lui, c'était la seule façon de lui montrer qu'il tenait plus que tout à elle. Cependant, Rose ne se laissa pas faire. Elle le repoussa violemment. Et ce que le gallifréen vit d'elle le stupéfia. Elle se tenait droite, intransigeante agressive, les yeux plantés dans les siens. Il ne s'attendait en aucun cas, à cette attitude de sa part, à son égard.

Essayer de l'étreindre avait été une tentative maladroite et désespérée pour se dérober à ce qu'il allait suivre, et qui pourrait bien lui faire perdre ce qu'il avait de plus inestimable. Mais ce geste l'avait plus blessé qu'autre chose.

- Pas cette fois-ci ! Cria-t-elle. Ce ne sera pas suffisant !

Rose le vit baisser la tête. Si il croyait s'en sortir comme ça, sûrement pas. Elle ne se laisserait pas amadouer de cette façon là. Il y avait trop de secret de sa part. Elle avait espérée chaque jour, que cela finisse pas changer, en vain. Elle secoua la tête d'agacement. C'était toujours la même chose. A chaque tentative de sa part pour l'aider, il ne cessait de la repousser. Et elle trouvait qu'elle avait été trop conciliante, trop compréhensive avec lui, malgré la compassion qu'elle éprouvait face aux tourments de son compagnon. Elle finissait à chaque fois par être blessée un peu plus, qu'il la mette à l'écart dés que cela devenait trop personnel pour lui. Ce matin, après une nouvelle fuite du Docteur, elle se sentait lasse, fatiguée du lutter. Elle souffrait de le voir sans cesse se fermer à elle. C'était maintenant ou jamais la possibilité de savoir si oui ou non, elle se trouvait dans une impasse avec lui.

- Rose, s'il vous plaît...

Le Docteur ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il implorait, mais c'était les seuls mots qui avaient put franchir ses lèvres. Il avait les mains moites. Il était agité. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, maintenant. Rose lui laissait la possibilité d'arranger les choses, en ce moment même. Si il laissait filer cette chance, le gallifréen n'osait pas imaginer ce que cela entraînerait...

- Non ! Fit-elle avec hargne. J'essaie d'être présente pour vous. Et vous... Vous ne faite que me mettre à l'écart dés que cela devient trop personnel ! Et je ne le supporte plus ! Si vous n'êtes pas prêt à partager ça avec moi, ne serait qu'une infime partie, ça ne peut plus marcher entre nous !

Le gallifréen sursauta face aux propos de sa compagne.

- Rose... Tenta-t-il

- Le grand Docteur a perdu sa langue ! Lui répliqua-t-elle d'un ton amer. Si vous ne voulez pas vous ouvrir à moi, alors mettons un terme à notre histoire ! Ici et maintenant !

Les mots étaient douloureux. Rose en était que trop consciente. Ils lui faisaient mal autant qu'à lui. Mais c'était un mal nécessaire pour qu'il se réveille. Lui qui prétendait être libre de toutes entraves, il ne l'était en aucun cas. Il s'était entravé, lui-même de chaînes, dont il ne soupçonnait même plus l'existence. Cela faisaient de lui, un homme qui quelque part préférait se morfondre dans sa situation de dernier Seigneur du Temps, fuyant le bonheur qu'il avait à porté de main, se refusant de lui faire face, car il était persuadé de ne pas le mériter.

La bouche ouverte de stupeur, le Docteur analysait ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son cerveau tournait à toute allure. Ses cœurs battaient furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi tout devait être si difficile en cet instant ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Mais pourquoi lui faisait-elle cela ? Réalisait-elle ce qu'elle lui infligeait ? Qu'elle rendait les choses plus compliqués entre eux ?

Ho, il savait pertinemment qu'elle attendait autre chose de lui, qu'il ne pouvait lui donner. Elle ne voulait plus se contenter de cette pseudo relation platonique. Et lui, quelque part, il ne cessait de jouer à un jeu dangereux, à effleurer la seule limite qu'il s'était imposé dans sa vie. A frôler cet interdit. La jeune femme était le fruit défendu. Terriblement séduisant mais destructeur...

Comprendrait-elle qu'il ne pouvait s'attacher davantage à elle ? Qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire partager sa vie comme elle le souhaitait... Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre au risque de succomber à ses démons, si il devait la perdre ou bien qu'elle le trahisse. Il ne pourrait pas s'en relever. Pas cette fois-ci. Pas après tant de pertes et de douleurs. Il n'aurait plus envie de lutter, et il sombrerait à tout jamais dans le chaos, son fardeau finissant par l'étouffer. Son seul désir était de la protéger, de la garder éloigné du monstre qui veillait en lui.

Cependant l'enfant qu'il avait été avait comprit quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas admettre. N'était ce pas pour ça, finalement, qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation ?

Le Docteur se rappelait dans le moindre détail de tout ce qui s'était passé. Rose avait été forte pour lui. Elle avait supportée la situation avec courage, sans protester, affrontant l'adversité dignement pour lui. Tout comme, elle s'était adaptée à son état, car l'enfant qu'il avait été s'était accroché à elle, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. A la seule personne avec qui, il s'était sentit en sécurité. Elle l'avait prit sous sa protection. Elle avait été là, à chaque moment pour lui. Là pour le réconforter, le rassurer, l'aider, l'apaiser. Et ce, surtout sans jamais cesser de l'aimer.

Rose lui avait prouvée une nouvelle fois, qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais, quoi qu'il arrive.

Finalement, il en revenait toujours à cette même question. Que serait-il devenu, si elle n'avait pas été là ? Il ne pouvait, décidément pas se résoudre à y trouver une réponse.

Rose ne faisait pas seulement partit de sa vie. Elle était sa vie. Toute sa vie. Elle en était devenu son centre, son sens, sa lumière. Elle l'avait ramené à la vie. Elle l'avait guérit. Avec elle, sa longue existence avait retrouvée sa saveur. Si leurs chemins ne s'étaient pas croisés, il se serait contenté de survivre, et serait peut-être devenu fou.

Il n'était plus rien sans elle. Et cela l'effrayait de dépendre d'elle à ce point là.

Lui qui avait si souvent de la perdre, notamment lors de sa régénération. Il avait cru, qu'elle ne voudrait pas rester à ses côtés, parce qu'il avait changé. Il avait bien vu que son changement de corps et de personnalité l'avait complètement déstabilisée. Il comprenait que cela n'avait pas été facile pour elle d'accepter ce changement. Et c'est presque avec agonie, qu'il avait attendu sa décision. La peur lui avait nouée les entrailles lorsqu'elle lui avait demandée ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant qu'il avait changé. Puis une profonde angoisse l'avait envahit qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle ne comptait pas repartir avec lui. Mais une fois de plus, il s'était trompé sur Rose. Elle avait sut voir au-delà, au plus profond de lui. Elle avait réussit à lire en lui qu'il était le même homme au fond. Il avait réalisé, à ce moment là, que la jeune femme ferait toujours partit de sa vie, malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Elle avait transformée son cauchemar en un doux rêve... Parce que ses cœurs battaient à l'unisson pour elle. Rien que pour elle. A tout jamais, Rose Tyler, jeune terrienne, aura bouleversée le dernier Seigneur du Temps.

Cependant, il restait convaincu que ce serait une erreur. Une histoire entre eux. Un « nous ».

Partager ses aventures, la vie à bord du Tardis était une chose. Mais partager l'intimité en était une autre. C'était la faire entrer intégralement dans sa vie, lui montrer ce qu'il cachait au plus profond de lui, ce monstre tapit dans la noirceur de son âme. Et il ne supporterait pas de la voir s'éloigner de lui, effrayée à cause de ça.

Comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation sans la perdre ?

- Je ne veux que vous protéger, murmura-t-il la voix basse.

- Mais me protéger de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce qui tranchait avec le ton qu'elle avait employée précédemment. De vous ? De vos démons qui vous hantent ? Laissez-moi entrer dans votre vie, car tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de vous aider...

- Parce que vous croyez que tout est simple ! S'emporta malgré lui le gallifréen. Toutes les personnes auquel je tiens, je finis toujours par leur faire du mal ! Quoi que je fasse ! J'ai beau les garder éloigner de moi, cela finit toujours dans la douleur. Et je ne le supporterais pas si il devait nous arriver une telle chose !

Rose fut prise totalement au dépourvut, face à l'aveu du Docteur. Il lui faisait face, la respiration saccadée. Son regard montrait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Pourtant, ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Il fallait qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout. Qu'elle sache enfin...

- Vous n'avez jamais pensé, reprit-elle avec une certaine difficulté, que c'est cette distance que vous imposez qui fait mal...

Les mots de sa compagne le percutèrent de plein fouet. Figé, le Docteur en avait le souffle coupé, sous le choc. Il ferma les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de la jeune femme. Il avait toujours cru qu'il pouvait tenir les personnes auquel il tenait à l'écart du désordre incessant de sa vie. Il pensait les protéger en les gardant à distance de lui, qu'elles seraient épargnés de ce lourd fardeau qu'il portait en lui. Et là, Rose le mettait face à une vérité qu'il se cachait depuis trop longtemps. Il avait soigneusement masqué la réalité, tout en évitant de la regarder vraiment.

Seulement, dorénavant il ne pouvait plus ignorer le mal qu'il faisait à Rose. Elle souffrait en silence. Et lui, n'avait cessé de la blesser en rejetant toujours son aide, comme à l'instant. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais blâmée d'un tel comportement. Elle ne l'avait jamais poussée à s'ouvrir à elle. Elle attendait patiemment qu'il le fasse de lui même. Jusqu'à maintenant...

- Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, l'entendit Rose murmuré le visage baissé.

- Ce qui doit arriver, finit toujours par arrivé. C'est comme ça. On y peut rien. Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir d'arrêter tous les malheurs. Alors, il vous reste celui de saisir le bonheur quand il est là.

- Si jamais, je devais vous perdre...

- Vous continuerez à survivre, le coupa-t-elle avec une pointe de brutalité. Comme vous l'avez toujours fait, pour vous, pour cet univers.

Le Docteur tremblait. Lui qui s'appliquait depuis si longtemps à dissimuler ses sentiments, et ses émotions en lui. Et là, Rose parvenait à lire en lui avec une facilité déconcertante, ce qui le déstabilisait. Il avait l'étrange sensation, qu'avec un simple regard, elle arriverait à déterrer tous ses secrets, ceux dont il avait prit un soin méticuleux d'enfouir au plus profond de lui, et même ceux dont il en avait oublié l'existence. Comment pouvait-elle avoir ce pouvoir sur lui ?

La jeune femme l'observait avec le sentiment d'être impuissante. Comprendrait-il un jour que lui même avait besoin d'aide ? Elle risquait énormément. Rose en était bien consciente. Tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ressemblait à un ultimatum. Elle le savait parfaitement capable de lui tourner le dos, de repartir seul en l'abandonnant derrière lui. Et l'un comme l'autre, ils auraient perdu. Mais, elle était prête à en courir le risque, car ils ne pouvaient plus continuer dans ces faux-semblants. Tout comme, elle ne pouvait plus le voir se meurtrir et à refuser qu'elle lui vienne en aide.

Le gallifréen se passa une main sur le visage. Il était agité, nerveux. Il semblait effrayé aussi. Trop de choses se bousculaient en lui, incapable de les exprimer ou bien d'y mettre un semblant d'ordre. La fuite s'imposa à lui. Quitter sa vie et se faire oublier. Faire d'elle, une nouvelle victime sur son sillage. La solution du lâche. Il en était un, il l'avait toujours été. Mais, il était tétanisé, il ne parvenait plus à bouger. Alors qu'en même temps, l'idée de faire souffrir Rose, encore un peu plus, lui était insupportable. Elle ne méritait pas un tel comportement de sa part. Surtout pas, après avoir fait tant pour lui. Sans parler de gâcher ce qu'il avait de plus précieux dans sa vie.

- Vous n'avez pas à subir ou à ce que je vous impose ce que je vis ! S'écria-t-il violemment.

Le Docteur serrait les poings de rage, n'arrivant pas à contenir les tremblements qui parcouraient tout son corps.

- Il ne faut pas que cela vous atteigne ! Continua-t-il. En aucun cas !

- Vous n'avez toujours pas comprit, alors ? Articula sa compagne la voix brisée.

Le gallifréen leva la tête brusquement vers elle, tout à coup prit d'une violente panique. Il lut dans son regard, tout le mal qu'il était en train de lui faire avant qu'elle ferme les yeux. Des larmes se formèrent le long de ses cils, puis glissèrent lentement sur ses joues. Il se détestait de lui faire cela. Il se sentait si misérable.

- Fuyez Docteur... Je ne vous retiens plus...

Il ferma les yeux à son tour, un instant, le ventre noué d'une affreuse sensation. Il n'avait jamais songé que ce moment viendrait aussi vite. Cet instant ou elle prendrait la décision de le quitter. Il venait finalement de détruire ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il n'était qu'un crétin. Lui qui avait si souvent de la perdre. Cela venait de se réaliser ! A cause de lui ! Une nouvelle fois ! Tout ce qu'il avait pu réussir à construire avec elle, venait de s'écrouler. Ça y est, il ne pouvait plus douter, plus rien ne pouvait être sauvé entre eux. Il venait de perdre, ce qui lui était le plus cher à ses yeux. Elle. Rose Tyler.

- Je ne suis pas bien pour vous, annonça-t-il. Je ne vous mérite pas.

- Laissez-moi décider, ce qui est bien pour moi ! Lui répliqua-t-elle rudement.

Rose, d'une main tremblante, repoussa une de ses mèches, laissant s'échapper un long soupir. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et se sentait désarmée. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait se tromper à ce point sur elle. Sur un « nous ». Il était tellement persuadé que ce serait une erreur. Qu'en la gardant à l'écart de son combat de chaque instant avec ses démons, elle serait épargnée. Il avait tort. C'était tout le contraire. Elle avait cru qu'en le bousculant, il comprenne enfin ce qu'il se refusait. Elle était convaincu que si il parvenait à accepter son aide, ils pourraient y arriver, ensemble.

Elle estimait s'être assez battu pour lui, qu'elle s'était aussi assez exprimée sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle jugeait que c'était à lui de faire quelque chose pour la retenir. Cependant à le voir aussi vulnérable, si égaré, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, dans cet état. Elle voulait tant l'aider, mais il ne lui laissait pas l'opportunité de le faire. Elle menait ce combat, depuis trop longtemps, avec lui. Et cette dernière bataille l'avait vidée. Pourtant, elle décida de tenter sa chance une nouvelle fois. Un dernière fois. Après, elle ne pourrait plus rien faire pour lui.

- Quand comprendrez-vous que vous n'êtes plus seul. Que tout ce que vous vivez me touche, parce que tout simplement, je tiens à vous et que je me sens concernée par ce qui vous arrive.

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui du Docteur. Il était doux mais pénétrant. Ils se fixèrent intensément. Et le gallifréen prit conscience que tout n'était pas encore perdu. Qu'il n'y avait que lui, qui pouvait encore arranger les choses entre eux. Il savait qu'il n'aurait plus aucune chance comme celle-ci. Si il repoussait une nouvelle fois la jeune femme, cela signifierait qu'il la perdrait définitivement. Et il en était hors de question.

Il y avait tant en jeux. Seulement, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il gardait tout en lui. Il n'avait jamais partagé cela avec quiconque. Mais il devait se donner la peine de le faire, pour Rose.

Car aucune personne ne pourrait compter autant pour lui, que sa compagne. Elle n'avait pas fuit. Elle n'avait pas renoncée, restant à ses côtés, même après les efforts qu'ils avait déployé pour la repousser. Elle était encore là, même après tout ce qu'elle venait d'endurer, alors que bien d'autre auraient fuit bien avant. Pour lui. Rien que pour lui.

En cet instant, pour la première fois de sa longue existence, il ne se sentit plus seul. Rose était là. Il comprit qu'elle serait toujours présente pour lui, qu'il pourrait compter sur elle à chaque instant. Il avait tellement besoin de son soutien, de sa force, de Rose Tyler.

Il fit un choix, celui d'être moins lâche. Peu importe ce qui se passera par la suite, il décida de sauter le pas et de ne plus reculer.

- Je tiens énormément à vous, se confia-t-il. Énormément plus que toutes les personnes qui ont partagées ma vie avant vous...

Un immense poids venait de s'envoler de sa poitrine. Il se sentait plus léger, et il en retira un certain soulagement. Les mains de Rose vinrent lui encadrer le visage. Il ferma les yeux sous la douceur de contact inespéré. Il s'abandonna à cette caresse. Rose avait toujours eut ce pouvoir sur lui de l'apaiser. Il se sentait si bien avec elle. Il l'aimait tellement. Avec elle, il savait qu'il pouvait se montrer vulnérable, elle le soutiendrait en le portant de sa force si douce.

A présent, les choses allaient être différentes. Il allait tout faire pour les changer. Plus jamais, il ne mettrait en péril sa relation avec elle. Il allait faire des efforts pour s'ouvrir à elle. Ce serait difficile pour lui, mais elle méritait amplement qu'il le fasse pour elle. Si il ne se confiait pas à elle, à qui le ferait-il ? Il ne devait plus craindre de se montrer à elle, de se mettre à nu devant elle. Il sera plus fort pour combattre le monstre qu'il avait en lui, avec Rose à ses côtés.

Il allait enfin pouvoir s'abandonner. Il en avait assez d'être fort à chaque instant, d'être ce roc, de paraitre insubmersible. Il était si lasse de cette façade.

Ses paupières ne parvinrent plus à retenir le liquide chaud et salée qui glissa le long de ses joues.

- Rose, chuchota-t-il la voix brisée. Je...

- Chut... Tout ira bien, je suis là.

La jeune femme le blottit contre elle. Il se laissa faire. Il se laissa aller. Il pleura contre elle, s'accrochant à elle, puissant dans sa chaleur le réconfort dont il avait tant besoin. Il avait refusé de pleurer pendant si longtemps, craignant de ne plus pouvoir se relever, si il le faisait, de ne plus trouver la force de lutter. Parce qu'en définitive, il avait une peur panique de lui-même, de sa propre perte.

Il sentait avec confusion, les mains de Rose glisser le long de son dos, le caressant tendrement, tout en le berçant contre elle. Il se sentait à sa place. Il était enfin chez lui, auprès d'elle, tout contre elle. Finalement, n'était ce pas, ce qu'il n'avait cessé de chercher, inconsciemment, depuis tout ce temps ? Une personne à qui il pourrait se confier, qu'il l'écouterait attentivement sans le juger, et qui pourrait l'aider à aller mieux... Et il venait de se rendre-compte, tout juste en cet instant, qu'il l'avait trouvé depuis déjà longtemps en Rose. Sa tendre et merveilleuse Rose...

Enfin réunit dans cet univers qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, aucun des deux n'entendit la porte se refermer avec un léger grincement.

Après un long moment, il s'écarta un peu d'elle, et leva ses yeux encore humides vers elle. Elle souriait pour lui et son immense regard chocolat l'observait avec beaucoup de douceur, illuminé de cet amour qu'elle portait à son égard. Il se sentit défaillir devant autant d'amour se demandant comment pouvait-elle éprouver un tel sentiment pour lui ? Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse l'aimer, en fait. Pour lui, une telle chose était impensable.

Le Docteur se tenait si prés de la jeune femme, si proche d'elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il semblait voir pour la première fois la force de son regard. Il avait tellement envie de la toucher qu'il en avait des fourmis au bout des doigts. C'était elle qui l'avait défié. Mais c'est surtout grâce à elle que les rêves sombres qui peuplaient ses nuits avaient cédés leur place à une magnifique nuit étoilée.

Il leva une main fébrile vers le visage de Rose, écartant doucement une mèche de ses cheveux. Il lui semblait que les battements désordonnés de ses cœurs résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement le long de sa joue, dessinant la courbe délicate de sa mâchoire, avant de remonter jusqu'au coin de sa bouche. Puis de son pouce, il caressa tendrement ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Terriblement troublée Rose ne parvenait plus à détacher ses yeux des siens. Elle ne lui avait jamais vu tel regard incandescent qui semblait augmenté d'intensité à chaque seconde. Elle le vit se pencher vers elle, approchant son visage du sien et elle cessa de respirer dans l'attente de ce contact tant désiré.

Avec douceur, il l'embrassa au niveau de la pommette, avant de laisser glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs souffles saccadés se mêlèrent et ils fermèrent les yeux aux même moment. Ils s'effleurèrent, ainsi, savourant ce nouveau contact tant souhaité. Quand il posa, enfin, ses lèvres après quelques secondes interminables, ce fut avec tendresse et non sans une certaine timidité. Leurs bouches entrèrent en contact pour la première fois, les secouant d'un violent frisson. C'était leur tout premier baiser. Un vrai baiser. La toute première fois que cela signifiait vraiment quelque chose pour eux.

Petit à petit, le baiser d'abord hésitant, se fit plus franc, plus profond et plus sensuel lorsque Rose accentua la pression de sa bouche contre la sienne en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Le gallifréen laissa glisser ses mains sur ses hanches. Les fourmis toujours au bout de ses doigts, il les fit passer sous la chemise caressant enfin cette peau si attirante, si douce, si chaude.

Chacun s'abandonnait au flot de sensations qui l'envahissait, alors que leur corps se pressait toujours plus l'un contre l'autre. Les langues s'emmêlant avec avidité, se caressant délicieusement n'arrivant toujours pas étancher cette soif de l'un et de l'autre.

Rose ne sut réellement combien de temps, elle avait attendu un tel moment avec le Docteur. Mais peu lui importait car ce baiser, balayait d'un coup, toutes les souffrances, les peines, qu'elle avait pu avoir. Elle sombrait, emportée par une vague de désir dont l'intensité fit flancher ses jambes mais le Docteur la maintient avec une douce fermeté contre lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Ce n'est qu'à haletant, front contre front, les yeux mi-clos, que leurs lèvres se descellèrent. Leurs corps, eux au contraire restaient collés l'un contre l'autre mue par une volonté qui leur était propre.

- Rose... Chuchota-t-il d'une voix chaude.

Le souffle court, elle rencontra son regard. Elle était si bouleversée qu'elle avait du mal à croire en la réalité de ce qui se passait. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se persuader que tout cela n'était pas qu'un rêve, qu'un simple fantasme... Elle posa sa main sur la joue du Docteur dont le regard se faisait fiévreux et éperdu. Il semblait tout aussi bouleversé qu'elle.

Jamais, non, en aucun cas, il n'avait ressenti cela. Une onde de choc tout aussi brutale que libératrice lui avait perdre tous sens des réalités. C'était autant leurs âmes qui s'étaient mêlées, que leurs langues, leurs corps. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné ressentir cela. C'était au delà, de tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre. Et il était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il en voulait encore.

Le Docteur s'empara voluptueusement et fiévreusement de la bouche de Rose avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la poser délicatement sur le lit. Il l'allongea doucement sous lui. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser passer la langue insistante de sa compagne. Leurs mains s'égarèrent, explorant le corps de l'autre avec frénésie. Sans jamais cesser leurs baisers, ils se débarrassèrent, fébrile, de leurs vêtements, tout en précisant leurs caresses, découvrant le corps de l'autre qui n'avait jamais été autant dévoilé et qui s'offrait enfin...


	14. Chapter 14

Note : Merci à coralie91, Sunny angel, Cap'tain Rily, Mordax6, FireRox, MissKeina, ma lune et Julie pour vos reviews.

Chapitre 14 !

Bonne lecture !

- - - - -

La pluie, tambourinant sur la fenêtre, berçait les deux amants entrelacés. Ce fut le souffle saccadé, nus, nageant en pleine béatitude, séparant leurs corps moites que le Docteur et Rose s'étaient effondrés l'un à côté de l'autre. Le gallifréen avait alors attiré sa compagne à lui, son dos contre son torse, passant une main sur sa taille et enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux dorés.

Aucun des deux, depuis, n'avait prononcé un mot de peur de troubler ce moment. Ne sachant pas peut-être, aussi, comment aborder ce qui venait de se passer. Ils venaient de franchir un cap. Et l'un comme l'autre n'avait jamais véritablement pensé le franchir. Leur relation venait d'évoluer, radicalement en à peine quelques heures. Ce qui allait amener des bouleversements. Mais restait à savoir si la situation pouvait évoluer positivement ? Si le « nous » pouvait réellement existé...

Rose, les yeux fermés, se concentrait sur le mouvement lent et hypnotique des doigts de son amant sur son épaule. Il dessinait un huit inversé. Elle le savait fasciné par ce symbole, celui de l'infini, l'ayant surprit à plusieurs reprises le griffonner sur un bout de papier.

La jeune femme se sentait tellement mieux, maintenant. Si bien, enveloppée de ses bras si empreint de tendresse. Elle avait l'impression de flotter, comblée. Ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec le Docteur, dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre avec ses précédents amants. Certes, cela n'était pas comparable. Mais de toute façons, ils n'auraient pas tenu la comparaison une seule seconde. Il y avait eut quelque chose en plus, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Tout avait revêtu une dimension... Dire que cela avait été magique, lui semblait désespérément terne, bien au dessous de la réalité. Les mots étaient bien trop fade pour décrire ce qu'elle avait ressentit, ce bonheur intense qu'elle continuait d'éprouver. Elle n'avait jamais cru vivre cela, un jour. Du moins, elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée cette palette d'émotions, toutes plus intense les unes que les autres. Un mélange céleste de plaisir, de désir, de joie, de bonheur, de tendresse, d'amour... Elle ne s'était en aucun cas sentit si vivante que dans ses bras. Mais maintenant qu'ils s'étaient mêlés, qu'ils n'avaient plus fait qu'un, elle savait. C'était autant la sensation de sa peau nue contre la sienne, de leurs doigts entrelacés que ses baisers, ses caresses, qu'elle avait savourée, non sans un certain délice. Et une chose dont, Rose était certaine, c'est qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de s'en passer, maintenant qu'elle y avait goûtée.

Avec un sourire, elle se rappelle que leur étreinte avait commencé avec beaucoup de douceur et de tendresse. Elle avait sentit son compagnon agir avec une certaine timidité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Et cela l'avait touchée profondément car elle avait pu lire dans ses yeux, la peur de mal faire tout en lui indiquant qu'elle lui était précieuse, combien il l'aimait.

Cela avait été la première fois ou Rose avait pu goûter aux baisers du Docteur sans être possédée. Le premier d'une longue série, ça, elle se le promettait intérieurement.

Ce long et dur combat, de tout les instants pour qu'il vienne à elle venait enfin de prendre fin. Elle en avait été vidée, mais soulagée de lui avoir dit qu'elle souffrait de le voir sans cesse se fermer à elle. Pourtant, cela avait été si violent, si douloureux pour chacun. Dire qu'il avait fallut le mettre au pied du mur, qu'elle lui dise qu'il était en train de la perdre, qu'elle ne voulait plus le retenir, si il ne faisait pas un geste vers elle. Elle n'avait pas souhaitée en arriver à cette extrémité avec lui, car elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé, qu'elle avait été à deux doigts aussi de le perdre.

Sauf qu'elle avait eut cette sensation que si elle le laissait fuir une nouvelle fois, qu'elle n'agissait pas aujourd'hui, ce serait trop tard. Et cela lui avait paru intolérable. Elle ne supportait plus ce qui se passait entre eux. L'aimer en silence. Le voir, souffrir en silence. Elle ne le voulait plus. Ce combat qu'elle menait pour gagner sa confiance avait finit par payer. Elle surprit à penser que pour rien dans l'univers, elle ne serait prête à renoncer à lui.

Pourtant, Rose n'avait jamais eut d'altercation si violente avec lui. Enfin, dans son actuel incarnation. Car avec le premier Docteur, c'était tout autre chose. Elle se rappelle notamment que leur relation avait été mis à rude épreuve lorsqu'elle avait crée une blessure dans le temps en voulant sauver son père. Comme le fait que cela leur arrivait plus que souvent de se disputer parfois pour des broutilles, des détails sans importances. Au début, avec le Docteur actuel, cette relation de conflit, lui avait manquée mais c'était avant de se rendre-compte, qu'elle se sentait plus proche de lui, que leur relation était plus symbiotique, plus en osmose.

Elle s'était tant de fois posée la question sans jamais avoir pu y répondre, à savoir, comment ses deux docteurs pouvaient être si diffèrent, et pourtant être le même homme, celui qu'elle ne cesserait jamais d'aimer.

Rose ouvrit, lentement, les yeux, en sentant la main du Docteur glisser le long de son bras. Ses doigts finirent leur course en enlaçant les siens. Elle sourit en sentant ses lèvres se poser tendrement dans son cou, avant de se mettre à observer leurs mains, fascinés par les longs et fins doigts du gallifréen, alors qu'il jouait avec.

- Rose... Murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme se tendit légèrement, soudain prise de panique. Elle s'attendait au pire car sa voix basse et hésitante, lui laissait augurer quelque chose d'horrible.

- Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Le cœur de Rose rata plusieurs battements. Il était désolé de quoi ? De lui avoir fait l'amour ? D'avoir pleuré dans ses bras ? De s'être montré à elle, tel qu'il l'était, vulnérable, sans cette carapace derrière laquelle il se cachait sans cesse ?

Une angoisse sourde l'envahissait. Elle s'attendait à ce que le gallifréen lui annonce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer. Que tout ce qui venait de se passer devait rester entre ses quatre murs, et ne jamais en ressortir. Qu'elle ne pouvait plus être sa compagne. Que leur histoire à peine entamée, devait prendre fin, maintenant. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce qu'il allait suivre.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir tant blessé.

La jeune femme se retourna vers son amant, et rencontra son regard intense, douloureux et presque au bord des larmes.

- Je m'en veux, tu sais. Je me trompais tellement.

Le Docteur s'interrompit et son visage se crispa, comme si tout défilait dans sa tête.

- A vouloir me préserver, je ne me rendais pas compte du mal que je pouvais te faire.

- Docteur...

- Non, la coupa-t-il en plaquant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. J'étais trop stupide pour reconnaître que j'ai besoin de ton aide, que j'ai surtout besoin de toi...

Cette déclaration toucha profondément Rose. Elle savait que pour lui, c'était difficile. Surtout d'admettre une telle chose. Elle le lisait dans ses yeux. Elle accentua la pression de ses doigts sur les siens, lui signifiant son soutien et sa reconnaissance. Reconnaissance pour cette confession, qui avait du lui coûter énormément. Il lui sourit faiblement puis passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille, se blottissant davantage contre elle, avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Rose comprenait que cette étreinte n'était pas que purement physique. Il avait besoin de sentir sa présence contre lui, sa chaleur. Le gamin faisait de même. Il venait tout le temps se blottir contre elle. Soit il lui tendait les bras pour qu'elle le prenne dans les siens, ou bien, il entourait sa taille de ses bras, en posant sa tête sur son ventre pour lui faire un câlin. Ce qui l'avait surprise au début. L'adulte n'avait jamais été aussi si démonstratif dans ses sentiments.

- Je comprenais que c'était une façon, pour toi de te protéger, pour survivre.

- Oui, mais je sais d'expérience que l'instinct de survie ne suffit pas pour rendre une existence acceptable.

C'est pour cela, pensa Rose, qu'il avait cette soif de vie insatiable. Ce besoin irrépressible de se sentir vivant en affrontant le danger, de provoquer la mort. Il voulait se prouver à lui-même qu'il existait, autrement que par ce fardeau, les plaies de son âme. Alors que paradoxalement, elle avait le sentiment qu'il attendait que quelqu'un ou bien que quelque chose en finisse avec lui, une bonne fois pour toute.

- Ma mère était à moitié humaine, enchaîna-t-il tout à coup.

Aussi étrange qu'il soit, Rose ne fut pas si surprise de cette confidence. Cela expliquait tellement de chose pour elle. Notamment, le fait que la Terre soit devenu son refuge après la perte de Gallifrey. Comme cet amour inconditionnel, cette fascination, cette admiration qu'il portait pour l'humanité. Cette faculté, aussi, de lui pardonner ses erreurs, de s'émerveiller des progrès qu'elle pouvait faire. Il veillait la Terre parce qu'il avait un lien avec elle. Elle la reliait à une partie de son passé.

- Pour certain Seigneurs du Temps, c'était un sacrilège pour leur race qu'elle soit une enfant au sang-mêlé. Mère, au contraire, le considérait comme un honneur. Elle me racontait si souvent l'histoire de ton peuple, les humains, si fier, si généreux, si fort, qui arrivait toujours à se relever malgré les souffrances, les privations, les peines, qu'il pouvait endurer et qui était promit à faire de grandes choses. J'aimais tellement l'entendre, aussi, me parler de la partie de son enfance qu'elle avait passée sur Terre. Tu sais, Rose, elle a grandit en Écosse.

La jeune femme sourit, percevant le ton de tendresse et d'admiration à l'évocation de sa mère. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler ainsi.

- Et ton père ? Lui demanda-t-elle, laissant courir ses doigts sur son dos.

- Il venait d'une grande et très vieille famille de Gallifrey. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler cela une famille. C'était un homme vil, froid, intransigeant. Incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit sincèrement. Il se servait de ma mère comme d'un trophée, un prix qu'il pavanait à son bras, parce qu'il savait que son coté humain fascinait autant qu'il effrayait. Ça pour asseoir sa position, sa notoriété parmi les Seigneurs du Temps. Elle, qui pourtant, paraissait si forte, si digne comme ça, Père la brimait et la soumettait. C'était une femme malheureuse. Pourtant, elle se tenait toujours à côté de lui, parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle n'était pas prête à le perdre.

Le Docteur s'interrompit et respira profondément, afin de refréner son émotion.

- Les rares fois, ou j'ai vu ma mère véritablement heureuse, insouciante, légère, ce fut lorsqu'elle m'emmenait sur Terre. Elle m'a fait découvrir mes origines terriennes, m'a fait partager ses souvenirs qui étaient rattachés aux lieux de son enfance. Elle m'a apprit aussi à aimer et à respecter cette planète qui cachait tant de mystères, de trésors, de merveilles en son sein.

- Et toi dans tout ça ?

- Moi ? Il eut un petit rire nerveux. Un miracle pour ma mère. Elle était sensée ne pas pouvoir mettre au monde un enfant. Alors que pour Père, je ne fut qu'une aberration. Il m'a reproché durant toute sa vie, d'exister.

Rose eut la gorge nouée, bouleversée par la confession de son amant.

- Ma mère est tombée malade, peu après mes huit ans, quand j'ai du rejoindre l'académie pour devenir un Seigneur du Temps. Elle s'est battu un moment... Pour moi... Sauf que Père a finit par la briser complètement. Et, elle est partit quelque temps après...

La voix du Docteur se brisa, alors que sa compagne le serrait davantage contre elle.

- Je suis désolée Docteur...

- Tant que ma mère était là, Père me « tolérait » en quelque sorte. A sa disparition, il m'a définitivement écarté de sa vie, parce que selon lui, je n'étais qu'une source perpétuel de déceptions. Une vieille histoire, en fait. Cela a été dur car je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez moi pour qu'il ne m'aime pas, qu'il me rejette ainsi...

Le gallifréen se tût, et il se passa un moment avant qu'il reprenne. Rose, elle, retenait son souffle, horrifiée par tant de cruauté.

- Je suis désolé Rose...

- Ne sois pas désolé...

Il releva la tête et saisit le visage de sa compagne entre ses mains et plongea son regard chocolat intense dans le sien.

- Non, tu est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Tu est train de m'éviter de devenir comme Père. Alors pardonne-moi de t'avoir fais souffrir, Rose. Je n'ai cessé de te repousser alors qu'en même temps, je jouais avec toi, avec tes sentiments, pour être sûr de te garder près de moi.

Rose lui sourit. Elle lui avait déjà pardonnée. Tout. Bien avant, qu'elle ne le sache elle-même. Elle savait qu'il avait du lui en coûter pour en venir à une telle déclaration, tout à l'heure pour la retenir. Alors, elle lui avait pardonnée. Et puis, elle reconnaissait qu'elle aussi, avait jouée avec lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'était pas le seul en tord. Elle s'était laissée entraîner, consentante, dans ce jeu avec lui. Dans cette relation qui n'avait jamais été totalement une d'amitié, ni une d'amour. Elle n'avait jamais su réellement définir ce qu'il y avait entre eux car, c'était bien au-delà. Et qui surtout, l'avait contentée un temps, parce que cela lui plaisait de se sentir spéciale pour lui.

Elle, voyait, au contraire, qu'il ne s'était pas pardonné. Il se sentait coupable. Il avait mal. Il souffrait. C'est aussi, la raison pour laquelle, elle lui avait pardonnée.

- Cela m'apprendra à m'amouracher d'un fichu extraterrestre ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le gallifréen lui rendit son sourire. Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il se saisit aussitôt de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement, puis avec fougue. L'amertume et le désespoir qui l'habitait se ressentir dans la façon de la renverser sous lui et de lui faire l'amour.

- - - - - -

Bien plus tard, Rose se retrouvait allongée sur le dos, la tête de son compagnon sur son ventre, ses deux bras enroulés solidement autour de sa taille, comme si il voulait l'empêcher de disparaître. Il dormait paisiblement. Elle, au contraire resta éveillée, caressant ses cheveux, laissant glisser de temps en temps ses doigts vers ce grain de beauté qu'il avait entre les épaules. Elle repensait à tout ce qui venait de se passer, à ce mois avec l'enfant, puis avec l'adulte depuis son réveil, et à ses confidences.

Et elle comprit que ce petit garçon, dont elle s'était occupée, n'était qu'un reflet de ce que le Docteur était au plus profond de lui. Un gamin à qui la vie lui avait arraché, beaucoup trop tôt, la seule personne qu'il avait chérit plus que tout. Qui à partir de ce moment là, s'était retrouvé seul, terrorisé, n'ayant plus jamais eu de chez lui. Et qui surtout ne s'était plus jamais sentit aimé ou désiré par qui que ce soi. Et malgré son rejet, il n'avait cessé de chercher l'amour et la fierté d'un père qui ne lui avait jamais donné.

Rose aurait voulu lui épargner tant de souffrance, tant de violence. Elle se demandait comment il avait pu traverser toutes ces pénibles épreuves, survivant en encaissant les coups les uns après les autres, sans jamais fléchir. Elle se demandait avec amertume pourquoi la vie l'avait malmené ainsi. Pourquoi lui ? Un homme qui avait tant fait, tant donné de sa personne, tant sacrifié pour les siens, pour la vie. Pourquoi cet homme là se croyait-il condamné à la souffrance et au chagrin ?

Ce même homme qui s'était efforcé de bâtir un mur inviolable autour de lui, derrière lequel, personne ne pouvait voir... LE voir. Rose revoyait ses larges épaules secoués par les sanglots. Cela avait été douloureux de le voir ainsi, car elle avait vu le Docteur, l'homme meurtrit dans sa chair, et non le Docteur, le dernier Seigneur du Temps, le héros légendaire. Chaque larme qu'il avait versé resterait gravé en elle. Elle garderait ce moment pour elle, sans revenir dessus. Elle se promettait de lui prouver qu'il n'était plus tout seul, qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui et qui l'aimait. Elle allait le prendre dans ses bras, lui sécher ses larmes et lui effacer ses peines. Elle le sortirait de ses ténèbres, auquel il se croit condamné, pour le mener à la lumière.

Le Méchant Loup, qu'elle était, le veillerait. C'était pour lui qu'elle l'était devenu. Le Méchant Loup est et sera à jamais la gardienne du dernier Seigneur du Temps.

Rose ne laisserait rien se mettre entre le Docteur et elle. Pas même la tempête qui se préparait.

Un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand elle sentit son amant s'éveiller. Elle rencontra son regard. Il n'avait plus ce regard blessé. Celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne le regardait ou quand il se croyait seul. Il desserra son étreinte et rapprocha son visage du sien. Oui, ses yeux étaient différents. Elle découvrait à présent des reflets dorés au fonds de ses iris, comme ceux qu'elle avait pu observée dans les voûtes stellaires. Ce regard là, la tenait sous le charme, il l'enchantait, la troublait encore plus.

Sans qu'elle puisse faire le moindre geste, son compagnon caressa ses lèvres des siennes, avant d'entrouvrir la bouche et de l'embrasser de façon plus prononcée. La jeune femme ne chercha pas, non plus, à lui échapper lorsqu'il commença à la chatouiller, tout en l'embrassant partout, la faisant rire aux éclats. Ils s'amusèrent quelques minutes, chahutant gentiment, roulant sur le lit manquant d'y tomber à plusieurs reprises. Jusqu'au moment ou le gallifréen se retrouva bloqué sous une Rose bien malicieuse. Elle se pencha vers lui, amusée, posant une main sur son torse.

- Le Docteur qui traîne au lit... A croire que tout peut arriver...

Elle aperçut une lueur d'espièglerie dans son regard alors qu'un grand et magnifique sourire étiraient ses lèvres. Elle fronça du nez, se demandant ce qui lui était bien passé par la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche et elle lui colla aussitôt la main sur la bouche.

- Veuillez tourner votre langue sept fois avant de dire quoi que ce soit, monsieur, fit-t-elle, légèrement menaçante. Sinon, je sévirais...

Il pouffa de rire lorsqu'elle retira sa main, puis fit mine de sceller ses lèvres à clef.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais... Conclu-t-elle avec une petite moue.

Rose détourna à peine une seconde son attention de son compagnon, que celui-ci en profita pour la saisir par la taille, lui arrachant par la même occasion un cri de surprise, afin de la faire basculer sur le lit.

- C'est parce qu'avant, voyez-vous, miss, je n'avais aucune raison de paresser au lit, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille. J'avais bien autre chose à faire.

- Ha oui ? S'exclama Rose. Et laquelle ?

- J'avais une rose à cueillir de son lit.

La jeune femme secoua la tête tout en se blottissant contre lui. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Rien. De toute façon, le connaissant, il aurait trouvé quelque chose à répliquer. Elle tourna la tête à demi. Elle n'avait en aucun cas vu une telle expression sur son visage. Ses traits étaient détendus, il avait l'air plus jeune, déchargé de ce poids qu'il portait en permanence. Il souriait. Pas de ce petit sourire ironique qu'il pouvait arborer. Non, un sourire épanouit. Et plus que contagieux. Elle devait sans nul doute avoir le même sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant pleinement l'instant d'être avec lui, d'être dans ses bras. D'être là tout les deux, simplement, dans un silence paisible.

Paisible ? Non, décidément quelque chose clochait dans cette vision idyllique. L'appartement semblait tout à coup bien trop silencieux pour Rose. D'habitude, elle entendait faiblement la télévision ou la radio de sa chambre. Elle savait que sa mère avait en horreur le silence.

- Mon dieu ! Maman ! Songea Rose à haute voix, les joues en feux.

Elle venait de prendre conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait seuls. Jackie devait être là, aussi. Comment allait-elle prendre la nouvelle que son « alien préféré » était de retour ? Ça, pour l'instant, Rose pouvait le gérer. Par contre, ils avaient du la réveiller tout à l'heure par leur dispute. Et l'appartement n'était pas assez grand pour qu'elle n'ait tout entendu. Rose tressaillit. Et ils avaient... Dans sa chambre ! Alors que sa mère était à coté ! Ca par contre, c'était beaucoup plus délicat. Comment allait-elle lui présenter les choses ?

Brusquement, la jeune femme se précipita hors du lit. Le Docteur surprit par sa réaction, n'eut aucun moyen de la retenir dans ses bras, ni de lui demander ce qui se passait. Avec rapidité, il la vit s'habiller et quitter la chambre précipitamment en claquant la porte.

Avec un grognement de frustration, il se redressa. Si il avait bien comprit une chose sur les Tyler, c'est qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas se mettre au travers du chemin entre la mère et sa fille. Il l'avait apprit douloureusement et rapidement assimilé.

Un sentiment de froid et de manque s'introduit insidieusement en lui. La place chaude à ses côtés ne lui suffisait pas. Il fallait qu'il la voie, qu'il la touche. Qu'elle soit réelle. Qu'il soit près d'elle.

Finalement, il se leva à son tour, ramassa ses affaires et s'en habilla. Il attrapa la robe de chambre de couleur prune, de sa compagne et la revêtit alors que son regard parcourait la pièce familière. Il s'approcha de la penderie et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne l'avait pas vu cette nuit à son réveil, mais le gamin, avait observé Rose le ranger avec beaucoup de précaution. À l'intérieur d'une housse était soigneusement conservé son costume, ainsi que sa chemise et cravate préférées. Du Rose tout crachée. Elle se trouvait toujours là, ou il s'y attendait le moins. Mais elle le connaissait si bien. Elle était toujours si prévoyante avec lui. Il se demandait encore, ou elle avait puisée la force et le courage d'avoir affronter la situation pour lui, sans véritablement savoir si il redeviendrait l'adulte.

Décidément Rose était... Comment dire ? Il ne trouvait pas le mot. Incroyable ? Fantastique ? Extraordinaire ? Exceptionnelle ? Rose était Rose. Unique. Précieuse. Spéciale. Enfin pour lui. A ses yeux.

Le gallifréen se passa la main dans des cheveux en pagaille, pour y remettre un tant soit peu d'ordre. Il resserra la ceinture de la robe de chambre, nerveusement. Étrangement, l'idée de revoir Jackie et de l'affronter dans une de leur fameuse joute verbale, l'effrayait légèrement. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait peur, à proprement parler d'elle. Mais si il fallait choisir entre une Jackie en colère ou se battre contre un Sycorax à mains nues... Il lui semblait que le choix ne serait pas si difficile...

Enfant, pensa-t-il avec un sourire malicieux, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. A croire que c'était dans l'ordre des choses de se chamailler avec elle, et de la rendre folle. Il n'avait pas eut réellement conscience de ce qu'il faisait... Quoi que... Sauf que Jackie était un tantinet rancunière... Et elle avait sûrement son idée sur ce qui c'était passé, surtout pour avoir fait endurer cette épreuve à sa fille.

Le Docteur inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, et entrebâilla la porte afin de jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Puis, il sortit de la chambre, les sens aux aguets, avançant prudemment en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il savait que Jackie était parfaitement capable de surgir de nul part, comme ses terribles claques soi disant en passant, de l'acculer dans un coin, sans aucune possibilité de fuite, afin d'avoir une explication sur la situation et... Il grimaça à cette idée. Qu'elle lui passe un savon...

Il aperçut sa Rose dans la cuisine. Elle était seule. Surtout pas de « belle-maman » en furie dans les parages, c'était une bonne chose... Il s'appuya au chambranle de la porte. Une énorme bouffée de tendresse, presque douloureuse, le submergea en observant sa compagne s'affairer sur le plan de travail. Il ne doutait pas, une seule seconde, qu'elle s'était rendu-compte de sa présence.

Il poussa un soupir de bien-être. Il se sentait bien. Tellement bien, comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis très longtemps. Il ferma les yeux un instant, en repensant à ces moments qu'il venait de vivre. Fantastique, aurait dit son ancien lui. Mais c'était bien au-delà. Au dessus de tout ce qu'il avait bien pu connaître. Il s'était abandonné à elle comme jamais, l'aimant avec une intensité qui l'avait saisit. Il était plus qu'heureux. Apaisé et comblé.

Aujourd'hui, il cessait d'être un étranger, juste de passage qui recherchait un peu de compagnie. Cet étranger qui avait été toujours doué pour dissimuler ses sentiments aux autres car il n'aimait pas se découvrir. Alors, il s'était construit une carapace derrière laquelle, il s'était sentit à l'abri, mais dès que quelqu'un osait s'approcher d'un peu trop prés, il faisait tout pour l'éloigner. Il croyait que certaine personne était destinée à vivre seule et dont, il était persuadé d'en faire parti.

Et il y avait eut Rose. La vie avait reprit tout à coup.

Une page s'était tournée dès l'instant qu'il avait rencontré son regard.

Un sourire qui avait réussit à réchauffer ses deux cœurs.

Une présence qui avait réussit à le consoler.

Un regard qui avait balayé les notes de son pénible requiem qui le tourmentait, le remplaçant par une douce mélodie. Et en dépit de cette distance qu'il imposait pour tenir la jeune femme éloignée de lui, il n'avait cessé d'entendre son chant si mélodieux.

Le Docteur s'était efforcé de rejeter l'évidence, à détourner les yeux quand la vérité devenait trop flagrante. Au fond de lui, il le savait. Sa vie n'avait plus jamais été pareille dés qu'il lui avait prit sa main, pour la première fois, dans la sienne. Il l'avait toujours su. Il aimait Rose. Il pouvait le voir dans chaque particule qui faisait son être.

Cependant, il avait tout fait pour ne pas entendre ses murmures, étouffant ce sentiment dès qu'il devenait trop présent. Parce qu'il s'était juré qu'il ne voulait plus aimer, de ne plus laisser personne l'approcher, tant sa plaie était profonde. Il ne voulait plus aimer de sa vie. Y'avait-il, dans cet univers, une douleur plus vive que de perdre sa famille, sa chair, son peuple, sa planète ? Il voulait juste souffrir car il jugeait que c'était tout ce qu'un homme comme lui méritait, la souffrance, la douleur, la solitude.

Pourtant, depuis, très longtemps, il n'avait baissé la garde et laissé un autre individu arriver si prés de lui, qu'il l'avait permit à Rose. Elle avait cette capacité éprouvante à franchir ses mécanismes de défenses et de l'amenez plus d'une fois à parler de lui. Même si il ignorait la plupart de ses questions, il n'avait jamais autant parlé de lui avec Rose qu'avec quiconque.

Cela l'avait inquiété et le faisait se sentir à nu, se livrant à son bon vouloir. Cependant, quand il la regardait, en ce moment, il savait que jamais auparavant, il n'avait fait une telle confiance inconditionnelle à une personne qu'elle. Il savait avec certitude que Rose Tyler n'allait jamais tirer profit de ses connaissances de lui pour le blesser. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, prendre le risque de se dévoiler à quelqu'un n'était pas une décision si légère et si facile à prendre. Il n'y avait rien de plus difficile de s'abandonner à quelqu'un. Encore plus pour lui. Parce que c'était admettre de ne pas avoir prise sur certaines choses. C'était dévoilé à Rose son coté obscur qu'il voulait à tout prix lui cacher car il avait peur de la voir l'abandonner à cause de ça.

Mais quand la personne que vous chérissez le plus, sait trouver les mots, les gestes pour vous rassurer et vous aimer, tout paraît moins confus. Les choses se voyaient différemment.

Qui pouvait dire pourquoi quelqu'un comme Rose Tyler veuille panser ses blessures ? Une femme qui accepte de rire et de pleurer avec lui. Pourquoi, n'y avait-il rien d'autre dans l'univers qu'il désirait plus que cela, en cet instant, alors qu'il n'avait aucun droit de l'exiger ?

Comment avait-il fait pour la mériter ? Ça le dépassait. Mais peu importe. Rose l'avait choisit. Lui.

- Tu m'abandonne déjà ? Lança-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

Sa compagne se retourna vers lui. Son regard dénotait ses propos et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire amusée d'une telle chose venant de lui.

- Quelle idée farfelu ! Lui répliqua-t-elle.

Elle laissa courir son regard avec une certaine gourmandise sur son amant. Il avait l'air complètement ridicule, habillé comme il l'était. Pourtant, avec ses cheveux en bataille, sa petite moue, elle le trouvait craquant. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle, son regard accroché au sien. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté sans comprendre. Le Docteur s'en amusa, il avait vu dans ses yeux une lueur de désir. Et un instant, il fondit sur elle et sans lui laisser le temps de s'interroger plus longuement, il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser dévorant, une main de chaque coté de son visage.

Rose y répondit aussitôt avec passion, caressant avec délice la peau rugueuse de sa joue, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns. Ce baiser procurait au Docteur une excitation violente, et il avait grand peine à se refréner d'enlacer follement son amante et de l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Et le fait qu'elle y réponde avec beaucoup d'ardeur n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Loin de là...

Il poussa un gémissement sourd de contentement et de frustration mélangés, et s'intima l'ordre de mettre fin à cet échange très inspirant...

Rose fut incapable de faire le moindre geste durant quelques secondes, quelque part frustrée de s'arrêter en si bon chemin avec lui. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fou, elle ne l'aurait imaginée comme ça, si fougueux... Si démonstratif... Si affectueux. Elle secoua la tête, toute émerveillée. Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle allait adorer cette nouvelle facette de son compagnon. Comme ce regard qu'il posait sur elle, la caressant. Elle éprouvait des sensations insoupçonnés. Son corps s'enflammait et des frissons délicieux la parcouraient.

- Ou est ta mère ? Finit-il par demander, redescendant du nuage sur lequel il était.

Elle sourit tendrement. Ce qu'il pouvait être déconcertant ! Il l'embrassait fiévreusement et la seconde suivante, il se demandait ou était Jackie ! C'était tout lui, ça ! Il avait le don de sauter du coq à l'âne ! Il passait d'un sujet à l'autre sans pour autant qu'ils aient un rapport entre eux. Il pouvait lui parler dans une même phrase d'une planète qu'il voulait lui faire découvrir, de se souvenir d'une anecdote sur un de leur précédent voyage et de la liste des ingrédients qu'il devait se procurer pour faire un de ces fameux gâteaux à la banane.

- Derrière toi. Quelle question ! Lui répondit-elle en haussant des épaules.

Le Docteur sentit un long frisson glacial lui parcourir l'échine. Il se retourna lentement, tout en fermant les yeux, se préparant mentalement et physiquement à ce qui allait arriver d'un moment à un autre.

- Jackie ! S'exclama-t-il.

Après quelques secondes interminables, n'entendant rien, ou même ne sentant pas de douleur vive sur sa joue, il prit son courage à deux mains. Le corps tendu, il ouvrit un œil. Puis l'autre en constatant que Jackie n'était nullement dans les parages. Un rire cristallin résonna dans la cuisine. Le gallifréen fit demi-tour sur lui-même, se retrouvant à nouveau de face avec sa compagne.

- Tu a osée me faire une telle chose ! Déclara-t-il, boudeur. Ce n'est pas drôle du tout !

- Désolée, la tentation était trop grande ! Le taquina-t-elle avec un sourire innocent, néanmoins très fière de son coup. Mais puisque que tu t'inquiète tant pour elle, je suis au grand regret de t'annoncer que ma mère n'est pas là. Elle nous a laissée un mot sur le frigo.

Le Docteur se tourna vers le réfrigérateur et trouva le mot laissé par Jackie sur sa porte. La surface de celle-ci était pratiquement recouverte de dessins d'enfants. Ses dessins. Il en examina quelque un, non surprit, de voir Rose dessinée sur pratiquement tous, alors qu'il grimaçait devant ses piètres talents d'artiste qui heureusement, c'était amplement améliorés depuis. Il déchiffra tant bien que mal, le mot griffonné à la va vite.

« Si vous lisez ce mot, c'est que vous vous êtes ENFIN aperçut de mon absence. Bref, je serais de retour dans la soirée. »

Le gallifréen leva les yeux vers le ciel. Jackie avait toujours si bon caractère ! Il était soulagé, quelque part en lui. Il ne sentait pas tout à fait prêt pour l'affronter. D'ici ce soir, il avait le temps de s'y préparer, et d'avoir encore Rose pour lui tout seul. A moins qu'il réussisse à la convaincre de s'éclipser avant le retour de sa mère. Ce qui n'était sûrement pas gagné.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci le regardait avec un air fripon.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Pas si mal... Réagit-elle provocante.

- Comment ça, pas si mal ? Lui répliqua-t-il. Même en pyjama, j'ai de l'allure ! Je suis tout simplement irrésistible !

- C'est ce que tu semble croire !

- Hey !

Rose rencontra son regard chocolat qui pétillait de malice. Elle se mordit les lèvres, avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau, devant son air gamin. Il lui saisit le poignet d'un geste vif et l'attira à lui. Elle se blottit contre lui sans y opposer aucune résistance. Elle passa ses bras, sous la robe de chambre, afin de les enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle était si bien contre lui, dans ses bras. Elle s'y sentait si en sécurité qu'elle aurait pu y passer le reste de sa vie.

- Mon Docteur, j'aimerais te poser une question.

- Laquelle ? Lui répondit-il en souriant, appréciant énormément, plus que ce qu'il aurait cru, le « mon ».

- N'importe laquelle ?

Pour le gallifréen, il n'était plus question de se cacher. Elle pouvait tout lui demander, il lui dirait tout. Il répondrait à chacune de ses questions sans détour. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il enterrait tout au plus profond de lui. Et si il pouvait se montrer tel qu'il était, c'était bien à elle. Elle était, la toute première, à vouloir faire partit de sa vie, de s'être battu pour le devenir, de l'avoir défié, d'avoir dépassée tous les obstacles pour lui. Il n'avait plus peur de la laisser investir complètement sa vie.

- N'importe laquelle, la rassura-t-il.

Néanmoins, il haussa les sourcils devant le sourire polisson qui se formait au coin des lèvre de sa compagne.

- Tu reprend le thé au petit-déjeuner ? Ou bien tu continue de carburer au chocolat ?


	15. Chapter 15

Note : Voici le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue (qui ravira les fan du couple ten/rose). Je remercie tous ceux qui ont suivit l'histoire et qui m'ont laissés des reviews :

ma lune, sunny angel, cap'tain Rily, cybelia, julie, mordax6, maura cadman, coralie91, misskeina, wissep111, firerox.

Si certain d'entre vous se pose quelques questions, n'hésitez pas ! J'y répondrais avec un grand plaisir. Encore merci pour tout ! Et à bientôt !

- - - - - -

Une clef tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Jackie, l'air morose, trempée pratiquement de la tête au pied. Elle jura entre ses dents lorsque le parapluie lui glissa des mains. Il faisait un temps de chien dehors. Et au lieu d'être restée bien calfeutrée chez elle, elle avait passée la journée dehors. Par ce temps pourris ! Ce n'était nullement le moment de venir lui chercher des problèmes ! Un long frisson glacial la parcourut de la tête au pied, lorsqu'elle se débarrassa de son manteau. Elle n'avait plus qu'un hâte prendre une douche bien chaude et mettre des vêtements secs. Mais avant tout, elle avait certaines choses à régler.

Jacqueline consulta sa montre. Il était près de huit heures. Elle tendit l'oreille en quête d'un bruit. Rien. Même pas des chuchotements ou des bruissements de vêtement qui pouvait lui indiquer qu'ils étaient encore là. Ce silence ne lui laissait augurer rien de bon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au porte-manteau pour vérifier quelque chose. Le manteau et le sac de sa fille étaient toujours là. Ainsi que l'imperméable de ce foutu alien...

Au moins, ils n'avaient pas filés en douce.

Ce matin, Jacqueline Tyler s'était avancée à pas de loup vers la chambre de sa fille, légèrement inquiète de ne plus entendre de bruit. Elle venait de se faire réveiller en sursaut par des éclats de voix. Elle n'avait pas eut à réfléchir bien longtemps pour savoir ce qui se passait. Elle avait tout de suite comprit que le Docteur, l'adulte, était revenu, car durant tout le temps qu'il était resté un gamin, Rose n'avait jamais haussée la voix sur lui, même quand il venait de faire encore une de ses sottises.

Jackie ne savait pas trop si elle devait se réjouir du retour du Docteur. Cela signifiait surtout, pour elle, le départ imminent de sa fille. Elle était intiment persuadée qu'ils ne resteraient pas plus longtemps sur Terre. Le plus dur, ce ne sera pas tant de la voir repartir, mais d'être à nouveau seule. Hé oui, Jacqueline s'était faite à la vie à trois, de cohabiter avec le Docteur, d'avoir à nouveau sa fille à ses côtés. Et puis, elle ne l'avouerait jamais de vive voix mais elle s'était attachée au petit. Elle adorait le gallifréen en culotte courte... Sauf qu'en les entendant se disputer, puisque c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, elle avait saisit qu'il y allait avoir des changements radicales à leur situation.

Donc, elle les avait injuriée silencieusement de tous les noms de l'avoir réveillée de si bonne heure. Non, mais quelle idée de se disputer aux aurores ! Elle avait essayée de ne plus les entendre, sans succès, en enfouissant la tête sous l'oreiller. C'était bien sa fille, décidément ! Elle avait la voix qui portait ! Jackie avait bien entendu le Docteur crier, lui aussi. Ce qui l'avait surprise, c'était bien la première fois pour elle. Lui qui semblait garder son sang froid en toutes circonstances, Rose semblait le faire sortir de ses gonds. Ho non... Jackie n'avait pas peur pour sa fille, elle la savait parfaitement capable de se défendre. Et puis le gallifréen ne lui ferait aucun mal, du moins physiquement, car en histoire de cœur, c'était autre chose. Mais étrangement, c'était plus pour lui. Apparemment, il n'avait toujours pas apprit sa leçon sur les femmes de la famille Tyler : Qui s'y frottait, s'y piquait !

Pendant quelques secondes, la curiosité l'avait poussée à tendre l'oreille, espérant saisir quelques bribes de phrases. Elle voulait juste savoir le sujet de leur « petite conversation ». Après tout, elle aurait pensée que sa fille aurait réservée un accueil plus doux à son Docteur. Sauf qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer le moindre mot. Et ce, malgré leurs éclats de voix !

D'un autre côté, elle ne devait pas s'en mêler, plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait après sa discussion de l'autre jour avec sa fille. Après tout, c'était leur vie de couple ! Elle devait les laisser régler leurs problèmes ! Et puis, si cette querelle, que Jackie qualifierait d'amoureuse, pouvait les aider à dénouer la situation, ce ne serait que positif.

Et d'un coup le silence...

Cela avait tout de suite interpellée Jackie. Pas de claquage de porte ou autre chose... N'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui signifier qu'ils en avaient finit. Rien. Mais rien du tout. A part un silence à couper au couteau. Inquiète, elle avait décidée d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

Sans un bruit, elle avait ouverte la porte et jetée un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Mais, elle l'avait refermée hâtivement avant de s'éloigner un peu troublée et confuse par ce qu'elle venait d'entrevoir. Cependant un grand et magnifique sourire avait éclairé son visage. Rose avait réussit à gagner la partie avec son Docteur. Ils avaient, enfin finit de se tourner autour ces deux-là ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! C'est qui leur en avait fallut du temps pour qu'il se trouve et l'un et l'autre !

Et Jackie avait quittée l'appartement avec la folle pensée, que peut-être, d'ici quelques années, elle réussirait à devenir grand-mère...

Jacqueline avança sans un bruit et se planta, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine à l'entrée de son salon. Rose et son imbécile de Docteur étaient bien là. Ils étaient tous les deux, allongés sur le canapé à somnoler. Le gallifréen avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Rose, qui elle avait la tête posée sur son torse. Ils s'étaient agrippés solidement à l'un et l'autre comme si ils avaient peur de se perdre ou que quelqu'un les arrache de l'autre dans leur sommeil. Il n'y avait pas de juste milieu avec eux ! Ils passaient d'un extrême à l'autre. Ils avaient tout fait pour garder leur distance, et maintenant, ils étaient impossible à décoller !

Jackie resta à les observer quelques secondes. L'idée d'aller choper le Docteur par l'oreille pour le prendre par surprise lui traversa l'esprit. Et puis, elle la lui tirerait pour le mettre debout, tout en lui demandant pourquoi, il avait à l'instant ses affreuses pattes d'alien sur Rose. Une chose est certaine, elle ne serait pas aussi douce que sa fille.

Décrétant que c'était une excellente idée, elle avança d'un pas. Et hésita. Rose et le Docteur avaient tous deux un air béat sur leur visage. Jackie se sentit fondre devant le visage illuminé de sa fille. Elle ne l'avait plus vu si rayonnante de bonheur depuis que son idiot de Docteur s'était transformé en gamin. Jackie poussa un grognement et recula. Pourtant, dieu que cela la démangeait ! Rater une occasion comme celle-ci ! C'est sûr, elle allait le regretter ! A croire qu'elle se laissait attendrir par ce tableau...

Elle allait devoir se rattraper sur autre chose. Bien que le Docteur fasse partit de la famille, elle ne lui faciliterait pas la vie pour autant ! Ça c'est certain ! Encore moins, maintenant, qu'il venait de lui prendre sa fille pour de bon. Jackie eut un sourire carnassier. Il avait intérêt à se montrer à la hauteur, sinon, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre si il devait la décevoir. Elle lui réservait bien des supplices. Et ce ne sera rien comparable à ses gifles !

Donc Jackie choisit, à son plus grand malheur, d'utiliser la manière douce. Enfin, la manière douce selon elle...

Elle se racla la gorge assez fort sans pour autant avoir une quelconque réaction. Elle s'impatienta. Si ils ne se réveillaient pas d'une seconde à l'autre, elle risquait fort de ne pas résister à la tentation de les brusquer. Et après, elle passerait encore pour la méchante !

Rose gémit dans son sommeil, avant de remuer doucement. Jackie leva les yeux aux ciel, quand ils se réveillèrent simultanément, le sourire aux lèvres, tombant dans le regard de l'un et de l'autre. Ils ne semblaient pas encore avoir remarqués sa présence. Elle leurs laissa quelques secondes avant de se racler la gorge une nouvelle fois d'une façon peu discrète. Ils sursautèrent avant de se retourner vers elle. A sa vue, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, vivement, se retrouvant chacun à un bout du canapé. Leurs réactions amusa beaucoup Jackie. Chacun faisait tout pour éviter son regard. Sa fille avait prit une jolie couleur coquelicot, alors que le Docteur se grattait la nuque. Elle ne pu s'en empêcher de les comparer à deux adolescents qui venaient de se faire prendre à l'instant, à se bécoter. Quelque part, c'était touchant de les voir, mal à l'aise. Mais c'était surtout désespérant vu leurs âges !

- Maman... Articula Rose. Tu es déjà rentrée ?

Jackie roula des yeux. C'était bien cela ! Deux adolescents en pleine crise ! Complètement perturbés par leur premier flirt et de leurs premiers émois ! Et ça prétendait sauver l'univers ! Elle les scruta soigneusement, chacun à leur tour. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire d'eux ?

- Je constate que tout à l'air d'être « pratiquement » revenu à la normal...

- Oui, il est de retour... Répondit Rose, en tournant la tête vers son compagnon.

- C'est bien là, le problème, bougonna Jackie.

Le Docteur, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, se leva d'un bond du canapé, un gigantesque sourire idiot plaqué sur son visage. Il se dirigeait vers elle. Mais celle-ci le stoppa dans son élan par un gifle qui lui fit faire un tour sur lui-même.

- C'est pour avoir rendu ma fille morte d'inquiétude ! Se justifia-t-elle. Et de m'avoir fait devenir folle plus d'une fois ! Quelle idée de devenir un gamin ! Je me demande parfois si tout ne fonctionne pas de travers dans votre foutue cervelle d'alien !

Le gallifréen nullement intimidé, sourit de toutes ses dents et se rapprocha d'elle. Puis, il la souleva dans ses bras. Jackie fut complètement sidérée par cet élan venant de sa part. A croire qu'il voulait se faire pardonner de tout ce qui venait de se passer durant ces précédant jours... Et plus particulièrement des misères qu'il lui avait faite. Bien tenté, pensa Jackie, mais elle ne se laisserait pas séduire de cette façon là.

- Moi aussi, je suis heureux de vous retrouver Jackie, lui confia-t-il.

La Docteur finit par la lâcher, et elle le toisa de la tête au pied.

- Je ne suis pas si sûre de penser la même chose ! Lui répliqua-t-elle.

Néanmoins, le petit sourire en coin qu'elle affichait n'échappa pas au Docteur.

- Maman ! Fit Rose en lui lançant un regard furibond.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Jackie en haussant des épaules. C'est que je commençais à m'y faire, moi, au gamin. Et je me demande, si je ne le préfère pas à l'adulte, malgré toutes les bêtises qu'il a pu me faire. Enfin, c'est comme ça.

Puis, sous l'expression muette de sa fille, Jackie se saisit d'un geste vif de l'oreille du gallifréen et le força à se pencher vers elle. Elle se réjouit lorsqu'il cria un « aie ! », avant de gémir qu'elle lui faisait mal. Il commençait à lui demander pardon, de tous les problèmes qu'il avait causé, quand elle lui demanda de la fermer. Elle lui murmura quelque chose aux creux de son oreille, ce qui le fit encore plus grimacer. Elle finit par lâcher son oreille et il se redressa. Le Docteur plongea dans le regard de Jackie. Ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes.

- Je vous le promets, déclara-t-il de sa solennité de Seigneur du Temps.

Jackie le scruta encore pendant un moment, puis hocha de la tête, satisfaite de sa réponse. Rose les regardait tour à tour ne sachant pas véritablement comment elle devait comprendre ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. A part qu'elle avait la désagréable sensation d'être le cœur d'un horrible chantage de sa mère envers son compagnon. Sa mère aimait toujours autant se mêler de ses affaires de cœur et d'y mettre son grain de sel. Rose se demandait encore par quel miracle, le Docteur n'avait pas fuit lorsqu'il avait fait connaissance douloureusement, la première fois, avec sa mère. Elle rencontra son regard et lui demanda silencieusement ce qui se passait. Le gallifréen lui répondit par un clin d'œil. La jeune femme sourit. Il était adorable, craquant et diablement sexy !

Ils avaient passés le reste de la journée tranquillement, sans quitter l'appartement. La plupart du temps dans le canapé à paresser l'un contre l'autre, à discuter, à rire. Ils étaient restés silencieux parfois appréciant le silence ensemble. Ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés à se souvenir du gamin, tout en écoutant l'autre sur la manière dont il avait vécu la situation de son coté. Ils s'étaient énormément parlés, sans aucune retenue, sur des sujets les plus variés. Plus particulièrement de ce qui allait se passer maintenant, de leur relation, de leur avenir, de leurs craintes, de leurs espoirs...

Ils n'avaient jamais parlés autant d'eux-même, ensemble, qu'aujourd'hui. L'un et l'autre s'était rendu compte, qu'ils n'avaient fait que s'effleurer alors qu'ils partageaient la vie de l'autre depuis un bout de temps. Les deux amants s'étaient attendus à plus de gênes. Tout se passait avec une facilité déconcertante, alors que leur relation avait toujours été compliquée. Et pourtant, ils agissaient comme si cela avait toujours été. Ils se tutoyaient, ils s'embrassaient, ils se touchaient. Si l'envie se manifestait, l'un allait se blottir dans les bras de l'autre. Comme ça, sans raison. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de trouver une excuse pour le faire, dorénavant.

C'était troublant, enivrant, déroutant, émouvant...

Qui avait décrété que s'aimer, c'était si difficile ?

Le Docteur était, certes, un univers à lui tout seul, de pensées, d'émotions, d'attentes et de désirs. Mais aujourd'hui, Rose en possédait enfin la clef. Cette fameuse clef lui permettait de rentrer, de partager la vie du gallifréen, entièrement. Elle lui ouvrait les portes de son âme et de ses cœurs. Et Rose en ferait tout pour en être digne.

La jeune femme suivit des yeux son compagnon, alors qu'il se laissait tomber à ses côtés sur le canapé. Il chercha sa main, la trouva, et enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Elle rencontre son regard malicieux.

- Et si nous sortions dîner pour fêter mon retour ! S'exclama-t-il euphorique. Je vous invite toutes les deux !

- Ce serait la moindre des choses, rétorqua Jackie. Surtout pour vous avoir nourrit et blanchit pendant plus d'un mois ! Et ne croyez pas vous en sortir comme ça ! Je ne vous lâcherais pas d'une semelle avant d'avoir une explication sur votre métamorphose !

- Maman ! La réprimanda sa fille.

Jackie lâcha un soupir. Décidément, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire. C'est que Rose défendait son Docteur farouchement. L'amour la rendait complètement idiote ! Et vu le regard de son extraterrestre, il avait l'air d'adorer cela. Qu'il en profite ! Il n'allait pas pouvoir se cacher éternellement derrière sa fille !

Pourtant un sentiment qu'elle tentait d'étouffer, l'envahissait. La grande Jacqueline Tyler ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle éprouvait de la tendresse pour Rose mais ça c'était naturel, c'était sa fille. Mais aussi pour le Docteur... Plus, elle le regardait, plus elle trouvait qu'il venait de changer. Il semblait posé, apaisé, plus calme alors qu'elle l'avait toujours sentit agité. Son regard était diffèrent aussi. Il brillait d'une nouvelle lueur qui avait fait disparaître cet air blessé et coupable, ainsi que ce poids qui semblait peser sur lui. Peut-être que ce rajeunissement lui avait fait du bien et permit de lui faire comprendre certaines choses sur lui-même. Même si Rose avait quelque peu contribuée à faire de lui, ce nouveau Docteur.

- D'accord ! Concéda Jackie. Je vais allée me changer. Et puis ce sera la bonne occasion de vous montrer quelques photos. Elle sont toutes plus adorables les unes que les autres. Surtout, celle, ou vous, Docteur gamin, dormez dans les bras de Rose ! Je pense même à la faire agrandir et à l'encadrer !

Elle fut ravie de voir le regard hébété du Docteur et celui de sa fille la foudroyant. La soirée allait être plus qu'amusante, pensa-t-elle joyeuse. Elle la tenait sa revanche ! Elle avait déjà quelques piques savoureuses en tête pour le Docteur. Et surtout, tout plein d'anecdotes à raconter sur le gamin ! Elle se rappelle notamment de celle ou le petit courait nu comme un ver pour échapper à Rose, car il ne voulait pas prendre son bain. Elle avait due le choper par la peau des fesses, façon de parler, et lui faire les gros yeux pour qu'il se décide à passer dans la salle de bain. D'ailleurs, cela lui faisait penser à un petit détail sur le gallifréen.

- Au fait Rose, lança Jackie, a-t-il toujours cette tâche de naissance ? Tu sais, celle un peu au dessous de sa hanche droite...

Jackie sourit de toute ses dents, extrêmement fière de son coup, face à la réaction du Docteur. Son visage était devenu brusquement rouge écarlate. Et il restait muet comme une carpe. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginée que sa petite réplique aurait un effet jubilatoire comme celui-ci. Il se laissa tomber afin de se cacher derrière Rose. Et encore ça, ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche ! Elle tourna les talons pour se rendre dans sa chambre se préparer. Le dîner allait être délicieux dans tous les sens du terme !

Rose mit quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, avant de se lever d'un bond, prête à poursuivre sa mère. Premièrement pour mettre quelques points sur les i, et avoir des explications sur ces étranges photos sortit de nulle part. Mais son compagnon la retient par la main. Elle le regarda surprise, alors qu'il secouait la tête.

- Mais...

Soudain un « Docteur ! » hurlée par une Jackie en colère retentit dans l'appartement. Il fut suivit d'une quantité d'injures qui aurait fait pâlir le capitaine Haddock. Le gallifréen pinça son lobe d'oreille entre les doigts. Rose l'observait alors qu'il prenait un air innocent tout en ayant l'air coupable.

- Disons que le petit Docteur lui a laissé un cadeau d'adieux, lui fit-il.

Rose secoua la tête amusée. La hache de guerre n'était pas prête à être enterrer entre ses deux là. Il se leva et se glissa derrière elle en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle se blottit volontiers contre son torse.

- Tu as conscience qu'après ça, elle ne te lâchera pas de la soirée. Et que le chemin de la pénitence n'en sera que plus long... Puis, elle se servira de ses mystérieuses photos en un diabolique chantage, pour que nous venions lui rendre visite plus souvent.

- Alors nous viendrons rendre visite à belle-maman plus souvent, lui répliqua-t-il malicieux.

Rose sourit et ferma les yeux quand il posa sa joue contre la sienne. Le voir aussi tendre et câlin était pour elle une source perpétuelle d'étonnement.

- Tu sais, Rose. J'ai un Tardis garé au coin de la rue, prêt à décoller. Nous pouvons encore nous éclipser...

La jeune femme l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle, aussi, n'avait qu'une hâte, celle de rentrer au Tardis, de retrouver cette vie de voyages et d'aventures qu'elle partageait avec lui. La vie allait enfin reprendre son cours normal. A quelques détails près. L'intimité avec le Docteur allait être une grande aventure, qui lui réservait bien des surprises. Mais, ils allaient devoir être patient encore un moment. Jackie n'était pas prête à les laisser filer. Surtout que Noël n'était plus que dans quelques jours...

Comme, elle était pressée, aussi, de voir la tête qu'il ferait en découvrant le cadeau qu'il l'attendait dans la salle de contrôle du Tardis. Il ne risquait pas de le louper, ça c'était sûr ! Il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde ! Elle avait prit un soin tout particulier de préparer la surprise hors de la vue du gamin.

- Es-ce que mon Docteur aurait peur de l'offensive que ma mère se prépare à lancer sur lui ?

- Pas du tout ! Se précipita-t-il de répondre. Je me souviens juste de la promesse que tu m'avais faite, si je mettais mon plus beau smoking.

- Une promesse ? Fit quelque peu surprise Rose.

- Celle d'être ma cavalière durant toute une nuit dans les jardins de Versailles.

La jeune femme éclata de rire, tout en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Dieu qu'elle l'adorait. Elle songea avec attendrissement à toutes les petites attentions dont il l'entourait. Et avec amusement à cette capacité qu'il avait toujours à la surprendre et à la faire rire.

Ils se sentaient si bien, comme ça, à savourer tout simplement la présence de l'autre. C'était surtout le début d'une belle histoire qui n'était pas prête de se terminer. L'un comme l'autre se l'était promit. C'était être comme les deux moitiés d'un tout enfin réunit. Ensemble. A leur place. Cela l'avait toujours été. Là était leur place dans l'univers, l'un contre l'autre...


	16. Chapter 16

_Quelques années plus tard..._

- Grand-mère ! S'il te plaît encore quelques minutes !

Jacqueline Tyler qui était en train de border sa petite-fille, poussa un soupir d'impatience.

- Non, jeune fille ! Il est tard ! Et l'heure de dormir est déjà passé depuis un bout de temps !

- Mais...

La fillette se tût devant le regard sévère de sa grand-mère. Elle pinça les lèvres dans une moue boudeuse. Jackie tenta de cacher son sourire amusée devant cette attitude. C'était tout le portrait de ses parents. Haute de ces cinq ans, sa petite-fille avait de grands yeux chocolats dont l'intensité variait selon son humeur. De longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules ; dont deux mèches, l'une noir, l'autre blanche s'emmêlaient pour ne devenir qu'une, pouvaient trahir ce qu'elle l'était véritablement. La fillette débordait de vie et était bien incapable de tenir tranquille plus de deux minutes à la même place. A la voir comme cela, elle paressait être une petite fille tout à fait ordinaire. Sauf qu'elle avait des parents pas tout à fait ordinaires, lui léguant une histoire, un lourd héritage. Jacqueline Tyler n'en était pas moins fière de son unique petite-fille.

Et elle aimait ce qu'était devenue sa famille, sa vie en ces six années. Elle avait retrouvée un mari, puis était devenue grand-mère. Elle avait un gendre, enfin techniquement il ne l'était pas encore mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, qu'elle adorait malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait montrer ou dire.

Jackie n'aurait pas pu rêver d'une vie meilleure.

- S'il te plaît, grand-mère... Supplia la petite avec de grands yeux larmoyants.

Elle aurait du être couchée depuis un moment. Mais, elle avait négociée pour retarder l'heure de dormir. Jackie secoua de la tête. Elle ne céderait pas.

- Tu sais parfaitement que tes parents ne rentreront que probablement demain matin. A cause d'un problème qu'ils ont à la Tour. Ils t'ont dit au téléphone que tu ne devais pas les attendre. Je t'ai laissée veiller bien plus tard que je n'aurais du, alors que tu a de l'école demain.

- Mais, j'ai pas eut mes câlins...

Jackie s'assit sur le lit et prit dans ses bras sa petite-fille. Elle la serra contre elle avec beaucoup de tendresse.

- Je sais, chérie. Mais, tes parents ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher. Il faut qu'ils aillent encore...

- Sauver le monde ! S'exclama la fillette avec beaucoup de fierté, comme si c'était une chose tout à fait normale.

- Je dirais plutôt à provoquer les problèmes, bougonna Jackie. Ton père a le don de les attirer et ta mère les cherche. Finalement, ils se sont bien trouvés ces deux là !

La petite pouffa de rire, et sa grand-mère l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Allez maintenant dodo !

Jackie se leva du lit et remonta la couette sur la fillette. Elle s'apprêtait à éteindre la lumière quand, elle entendit une sorte de couinement. Elle se retourna vers le lit et le scruta. Sa petite-fille s'était roulée en boule et semblait d'un coup étrangement calme. Ce que Jackie trouvait anormal. Cela signifiait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose ou bien qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise ! Un fichu trait de caractère qu'elle tenait bien de son père ! Et dont Jackie se serait bien passée ! Il y eut un autre bruit. Et elle comprit.

- Alonso !

Un petit jappement lui répondit. Puis une petite boule de poil, couleur sable rampa de dessous le lit avant d'aller se réfugier dans les bras de la fillette. Jackie regarda fixement le chiot dans les yeux. Et celui-ci, après quelques secondes de lutte, se cacha le museau sous le bras de sa maîtresse. Son père le lui avait offert au retour d'un de ses voyages qu'elle avait aussitôt adoptée. Au plus grand malheur de Jackie. Il y avait le père, maintenant la fille, qui adorait comploter derrière son dos. Et maintenant, cette foutue boule de poil ! A croire que c'était un sport olympique dans cette maison de vouloir la rendre folle !

De plus, c'était un chien sans truffe ! Il y avait bien quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans cet univers ! Enfin était-ce vraiment un chien ? Car selon elle, l'animal, bien qu'il ressemble à une peluche vivante, n'était pas juste là pour tenir compagnie à la fillette. La boule de poil la suivait comme son ombre. Elle avait l'étrange sensation que si une personne mal intentionnée menaçait la petite, Alonso n'hésiterait pas à passer à l'attaque. Mais quoi que se soit, Jackie n'en n'était nullement effrayée.

- Alonso ! Sort de cette chambre ! Tout de suite !

- Papa m'a dit qu'il pouvait rester, avec moi, cette nuit ! Protesta la fillette.

- Je ne suis pas si sûre qu'il ait obtenu l'accord de ta mère ! Alonso a son panier dans le salon !

- Papa a aussi dit que maman était d'accord !

Jackie leva les yeux au ciel. Cinq ans et déjà, bien effrontée !

- Forcement ! Ta mère a du une nouvelle fois fondre comme neige au soleil devant son sourire idiot !

- Grand-mère ! La rouspéta sa petite-fille.

Elle était bien comme sa mère ! Elle défendait son père bec et ongles. Jacqueline poussa un long soupir. Elle était bien la seule à lui trouver des défauts. A croire qu'elle n'était que la méchante belle-maman !

- Qu'est ce qui a un sourire idiot ? Lança une voix féminine.

- Maman !

Le visage de la fillette s'illumina à la vue de sa mère, qui entrait dans la chambre. Elle se glissa hors du lit pour se précipiter dans ses bras. Jackie ne pu s'empêcher de comparer cette scène à une autre qui s'était déroulée, il y a quelques années avec un petit garçon. Elle observa, avec un sourire, Rose Tyler soulever sa fille dans ses bras et la serrer très fort contre elle.

Rose était devenue une femme resplendissante, épanouie et heureuse. Malgré que les premiers temps dans cet univers furent difficiles, elle avait dépassée tous les obstacles qu'elle rencontrait sur son chemin dignement.

Jackie avait vu sa fille s'éloignée d'elle après les adieux sur la plage. Elle avait comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule pour faire le point sur elle-même et sur la situation. Seulement les jours s'étaient transformés en semaine, puis en mois. Rose n'avait donnée de ses nouvelles, qu'au bout du premier. Elle avait écrit qu'elle était en Écosse, pour des raisons qui étaient restées mystérieuses jusque là, qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle ne rentrerait que lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête.

Et ce fut qu'au bout de huit mois que Rose était réapparue par une belle mâtinée de printemps.

A un détail prés. Elle n'était pas revenue seule. Elle tenait dans ses bras une petite fille de quelques semaines. Il avait fallu à Jackie quelques minutes pour se remettre qu'elle était grand-mère. Sa fille s'était bien gardée de lui dire qu'elle était enceinte. D'ailleurs personne ne l'avait su. Et puis un seul regard avec sa fille, pour comprendre qui en était le père. Ce ne fut ni un secret ni un tabou, mais Rose ne l'avait jamais véritablement confirmée.

Puis Jackie avait eut une grande discussion avec sa fille, à savoir ses projets, ce qu'elle allait faire, surtout maintenant qu'elle était devenue mère à son tour. Rose lui avait répondu calmement qu'elle avait déjà organisée son retour. L'UNIT lui avait proposé un emploi qu'elle avait acceptée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à emménager dans l'appartement avec sa fille qu'elle venait de louer. Elle souhaitait être indépendante et s'en sortir seule. Et elle avait bien insistée sur ces deux derniers points.

Sauf que Jackie n'avait pas été tout à fait d'accord. Malgré tout ce que Rose pouvait argumenter, elle aurait besoin d'aide. Ce n'était pas si facile que cela d'élever une enfant, seule. Elle en savait quelque chose. Et après quelques conflits, elles avaient réussit à trouver un compromis. Rose avait acceptée, non sans réticences, d'habiter dans une partie du manoir qui après quelques travaux serait un appartement autonome. Et Jackie lui avait la promesse qu'elle n'y mettra pas un pied sans être invitée, de la laisser vivre la vie qu'elle voulait. Mais que cela lui permettrait d'être là quand Rose en aurait besoin à n'importe quel moment. Et cela avait marché bien mieux, qu'elles ne l'auraient imaginées toutes les deux. Rose s'était ainsi battue sur deux fronts en même temps, être une mère et se faire une place dans ce monde. Et elle y était parvenue.

Puis, il y quatre ans, quelque chose d'inimaginable s'était produite, qui aurait bien pu réduire en poussière tous ce que Rose avait réussit à construire durant deux ans. Et tout le monde avait cru à tort que cela se terminerait très mal.

- Et moi aussi, j'ai droit à un câlin, lança Jackie taquine.

- A condition, lui répliqua Rose, que tu me dises qui a un sourire idiot.

- Comme si tu n'en avais aucune idée !

Rose secoua la tête amusée. Même après toutes ses années, sa mère ne pouvait s'en empêcher ! Et maintenant se rajoutait sa fille dans leurs chamailleries ! Le père et la fille s'affrontaient dans une espèce de guerre pour rendre Jackie un peu plus folle. Bien que de temps en temps, ils aimaient faire équipe ! Sa mère n'avait pas le loisir de s'ennuyer avec eux !

- Si papa sourit, grand-mère, c'est parce qu'il est amoureux de maman ! Prononça la fillette très sérieuse.

Les deux femmes Tyler se lancèrent un regard complice, devant tant de candeur et de spontanéité. Rose avança vers le lit et y installa sa fille.

- Dieu, seul, sait ce qui se passe par la tête de ton père quand il sourit !

- Et encore ! Rétorqua Jackie. Si il y a bien une chose...

- Grand-mère ! Protestèrent mère et fille.

Jacqueline poussa un grognement et leva les bras.

- Vous êtes toutes les deux aveugles ! Je me demande encore ce que vous pouvez lui trouver ! Mais très bien ! J'ai compris que je n'étais plus la bienvenue !

Elle tourna les talons et laissa derrière elle une pièce ou résonnait des rires cristallins de deux générations de Tyler. Rose s'assit sur le lit, et se pencha vers sa fille pour l'embrasser sur le front.

- Allez ma puce, il est l'heure de dormir maintenant.

- Ou est papa ?

- Il avait encore certaines choses à régler, puis il devait voir ton grand-père. Mais, il m'a dit de te faire plein de câlins à sa place...

La petite sourit et passa ses deux bras autour du cou de sa mère qui la blottit contre elle. Puis après un petit moment, elles se séparèrent.

- Bonne nuit mon ange, chuchota Rose en éteignant la lumière.

- Bonne nuit maman...

La fillette ferma les yeux et Rose se mit à caresser ses cheveux. Sa respiration se fit lente et régulière au bout de quelques minutes seulement. Rose s'étonnait toujours de la capacité que sa fille avait de s'endormir si rapidement. Alors que le matin, avant qu'elle ne se transforme en une véritable boule d'énergie, il lui fallait toujours du temps pour se réveiller. La jeune femme entendit un petit jappement et elle découvrit Alonso à ses pieds. Elle sourit devant l'adorable boule de poil. Il y a quelques années, elle n'aurait pensée à avoir une vie comme celle-ci. L'histoire tournait en une véritable guimauve ! Et pourtant, cette vie la comblait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée.

Rose se leva avec toute la douceur de l'univers du lit pour ne pas réveiller sa fille. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en regardant Alonso qui remuait la queue.

- Chut... Tu veille sur elle, Alonzo, d'accord...

Comme si le chiot acceptait sa mission, il s'allongea au pied du lit, la tête sur ses pattes, les oreilles dressées à l'affût du moindre bruit. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle quitta la chambre. Mais elle resta à observer, émerveillée, sa fille par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Doucement et tendrement, deux bras enlacèrent sa taille avant de l'attirer contre un torse dont elle connaissait le moindre recoin par cœur.

- Tu l'as loupée. Elle vient de s'endormir.

- Mais, je ne lui ais pas fait le câlin du soir, fit une voix d'un ton plaintif.

Rose sourit quand, il enfouit le nez dans son cou, alors que les bras se resserraient autour d'elle.

- Elle est adorable notre petite Gallifrey...

La jeune femme sentit une légère pointe de douleur dans la voix. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon et se servit de ses mains pour lui lever la tête afin de plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Elle ne les remplacera pas, Docteur.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il. C'est que...

Rose posa son front contre le sien, et lui caressa la joue. Elle savait très bien ce qui se passait dans la tête de son compagnon. Il avait mal, parfois, quand il observait sa fille. Il pensait à eux parce qu'il les voyait à travers elle.

- Parle-lui de ses frères et sœurs. Partage tes souvenirs avec elle, comme tu l'a fais avec moi...

- Tu crois ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

La jeune femme lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Oui, elle est assez grande pour comprendre. Raconte-lui.

Ils restèrent un moment, silencieux à contempler leur fille dormir. Alonso n'avait pas bougé d'un iota et avait l'air de prendre son rôle de gardien très à cœur.

- Gallifrey me fait penser de plus en plus à ce gamin dont je me suis occupée, il y a quelques années. Elle lui ressemble énormément. Elle a le même foutu caractère !

Rose sut qu'elle avait réussit à chasser les sombres pensées du Docteur, en le sentant sourire.

- Ce gamin, comme tu dit, à bien grandit depuis...

- Et avec lui, ses bêtises ! Ria-t-elle. Et qui malgré son âge, reste quelque peu effrayé par ma mère, alors qu'il a combattu bien plus d'effroyable et de pire...

- Hey ! Réagit-il boudeur. Ses baffes sont bien plus terrifiantes que tout le reste dans l'univers ! On ne peut jamais prédire quand ta mère frappera !

- Idiot ! Lui fit-elle amusée.

- Oui, mais un idiot amoureux...

Elle se tourna vers lui, et rencontra son regard malicieux. Elle était toujours surprise de l'entendre parler ainsi. Il se saisit de ses lèvres avec beaucoup de tendresse alors que des mains s'égaraient.

- Papa ? Appela une petite voix ensommeillée.

Rose poussa un grognement de frustration lorsque le Docteur mit un terme à leur baiser pour se précipiter au chevet de sa fille. Elle alla s'appuyer au chambranle de la porte, un sourire béat aux lèvres, une énorme bouffée de tendresse qui l'envahissait à la vue de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son compagnon était accroupi à côté du lit, et parlait à voix basse à Gallifrey.

Le Docteur était un vrai papa gâteau, bien incapable de résister au sourire de sa fille. Elle savait tellement s'y prendre avec son père, qu'elle le menait par le bout du nez. Et Rose devait souvent y mettre le holà. Malgré sa certitude qu'il se laissait le plus souvent volontiers faire.

Cela faisait quatre ans que le Docteur partageait de nouveau sa vie. C'était déroutant, étrange et à la fois, incroyable. Rose n'avait jamais espérée le revoir. Elle n'avait pas tournée le dos au passé. Elle ne s'était pas résignée à vivre sans lui. Non, elle avait choisit d'avancer, de faire front à ce qui se passait, comme il le lui avait apprit. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait préférée transformer les bons moments passés avec lui, en de beaux souvenirs. Mettre son énergie à se construire une vie avec leur fille dans cet univers, au lieu de la mettre à la recherche d'un moyen pour le retrouver. Vivre une vie fantastique pour lui, comme il le souhaitait.

Et pourtant, l'impossible n'avait jamais existé pour le Docteur. Il était revenu dans sa vie, sans vraiment savoir, encore aujourd'hui, comment cela avait pu produire. Mais comme sa mère l'avait soulignée, il apparaissait toujours ou l'on s'y attendait le moins avec tout un contingent de problèmes qu'il traînait derrière lui ! Et en effet, le gallifréen avait débarqué dans cet univers, tout juste quelque temps avant qu'une guerre éclate.

En premier lieu, l'apparition de son compagnon, Rose l'avait vécu comme un choc. Elle avait essayée de nier l'évidence, de se persuader qu'il ne pouvait pas être là. Et pourtant, son charme incontestable, sa présence si unique qu'il dégageait, inondant la pièce, l'avait percutée de plein fouet. Elle avait sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'effondrer au sol, deux bras puissants la cueillir avec douceur, l'encerclant de sa chaleur. Elle fut blottit contre lui, sa tête contre son torse, sa joue contre ses cœurs. Et là, en sentant son parfum tout autour d'elle, en entendant de nouveau la douce mélodie de ses deux cœurs dont les battements irréguliers trahissaient une émotion partagée, elle avait su. Ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était lui, son Docteur. Qu'il était surtout réel.

Et au même moment, la guerre avait éclatée. L'UNIT et Torchwood avaient du rapidement faire front contre la menace. Le chaos menaçait et ce n'était ni le moment pour des retrouvailles, ni celui des explications. Mais malgré tout, ils avaient vite reformés leur tandem, retrouvant cette complicité qui les avait toujours unis. Ce fut comme si les deux années qu'ils avaient passés séparés de l'un de l'autre n'avaient quasiment pas existées. Pourtant, ils n'avaient échangés aucun mot sur ce qu'il était devenu. Rose avait ordonnée à tout le monde de taire au Docteur l'existence de Gallifrey alors qu'il cherchait à savoir. Mais, si il devait l'apprendre, ce serait par elle uniquement.

Elle avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte quelques jours avant les adieux de la baie du Méchant Loup. Alors qu'elle s'était jurée de ne pas en dire un mot, cela lui avait pourtant échappé. Elle avait vu une lueur étinceler dans ses yeux. Elle s'était maudite en cet instant. Pourquoi lui dire qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui dont il ne fera jamais la connaissance ? C'était lui faire du mal. Alors elle lui avait mentît. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas cru à son mensonge.

Peut-être qu'elle avait agit par lâcheté en continuant de lui cacher sa paternité. Mais, cela avait été avant tout pour se protéger. Elle ne pourrait pas le suivre en abandonnant tout, comme elle l'avait fait à l'époque. Il ne s'agissait plus d'elle. Mais de Gallifrey. La vie dans le Tardis n'était pas pour une enfant, même celle d'un Seigneur du Temps. Elle assumait les responsabilités de son choix d'avoir décidée, seule, de garder leur enfant. Il était, ainsi, hors de question qu'elle lui demande de rester, ne serait ce que pour leur fille. Elle ne le retiendrait pas en otage avec pour raison Gallifrey. C'était à lui de faire un choix...

Ce fut douloureux de le raccompagner au Tardis. Ils étaient restés un long moment à s'observer, ne savant que faire, quoi dire. Finalement, le Docteur avait mit un terme à leur confrontation silencieuse. Il avait tourné les talons. Et la porte du vaisseau s'était refermée sur lui. Rose, qui avait jurée de ne pas pleurer avait commencée à sentir ses yeux lui piquer. Elle avait eut l'infime espoir, quelque part en elle qu'il reste, que ce qu'il les avait relié était toujours là. Mais bon depuis deux ans, elle avait fait sa vie sans lui. Pourquoi, cela changerait, aujourd'hui ?

Et puis à peine une minute plus tard, il était ressortit, les mains dans les poches, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il lui avait déclaré que la brèche s'était refermée définitivement. Rose n'avait pas eut le temps d'assimiler la chose, qu'il s'était précipitée dans ses bras. Et la première pensée qu'il lui avait traversée l'esprit, fut qu'elle avait un Docteur, qui se blottissait toujours plus contre elle, blessé, rongé par la culpabilité et une certaine colère. Après un moment, elle lui avait chuchotée qu'elle devait lui présenter quelqu'un qui avait hâte de faire sa connaissance.

Depuis ce jour là, quatre années s'étaient écoulées.

Les débuts ont été difficiles. Ils avaient fallut qu'ils s'expliquent, qu'ils se pardonnent, qu'ils se retrouvent. Ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps, aussi, à se raconter ce qu'ils avaient vécu chacun de leur côté. Puis de ce qu'ils allaient faire dans l'avenir...

Ils avaient l'un et l'autre fait des compromis. Rose, dès le début, avait eut conscience que le Docteur même si il le voulait véritablement ne se poserait jamais réellement. C'était un aventurier, il allait là ou le vent le portait. Le gallifréen était et sera toujours un voyageur dans l'âme. Elle l'aimait tel qu'il l'était. Alors, elle l'avait encouragée à poursuivre ses voyages, à rechercher un peuple qui serait l'équivalent des Seigneur du Temps dans cet univers. Rose savait qu'il reviendrait toujours vers elle, vers Gallifrey, vers sa famille. Il ne partait jamais bien longtemps et elle l'accompagnait le plus souvent.

Et malgré le début chaotique d'une vie à trois, ils étaient parvenus à concilier vie de famille et vie d'aventurier. Ils avaient réussit à se construire un foyer, ensemble. Ensemble, c'était cela le plus important.

Rose sursauta en sentant une main chaude se poser sur sa joue. Sortant de ses pensées, elle rencontra le regard inquiet de son compagnon. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer que tout allait bien. Elle s'écarta de la porte et il la referma derrière lui sans un bruit. Rose avança vers leur chambre située un peu plus loin mais il la retient par la main. Elle se retourna vers lui. Il avait la tête penchée sur un côté, le lobe de son oreille pincée entre ses doigts, avec une petite moue pensive.

- Dis, je viens de trouver un magazine de mariage sur la table de cuisine ? Ne serait-ce pas, encore, un coup de ta mère ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Elle se serait bien passée de cette lubie de sa mère qui restait attachées à ses foutues traditions ! Et qui plus est ne lui avait même pas demandée son avis ! Jacqueline Tyler avait ainsi décidée de marier sa fille !

Depuis plusieurs mois, des magazines, des prospectus en tous genres, sur la noble institution qu'était le mariage, apparaissaient mystérieusement dans leur appartement. Une méthode de persuasion à la Jackie pour ainsi les faire craquer. Rose n'avait nullement l'intention de lui céder. Ni même l'envie de lui faire plaisir. Et puis ce sera quoi par la suite ? Le souhait d'être grand-mère, une deuxième fois ?

Même si c'était un message de Jackie à leur attention, c'est à dire au Docteur et à elle. Il l'était plus particulièrement adressé à son compagnon. Sa mère ne s'embarrassait pas de politesse pour l'interroger sur le temps qu'il lui faudrait encore attendre, pour qu'il se décide enfin à demander la main de sa fille. La première fois, au plus grand plaisir de Jackie, il fut hébété puis embarrassé quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Depuis, la question sonnait le départ d'une nouvelle joute verbale dont ils avaient le secret.

Rose avait tentée d'avoir une conversation avec sa mère, espérant lui faire arrêter cette croisade. Mais allez raisonner une tête de mule ! Jackie ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant d'avoir réussit à atteindre son objectif... Et les magazines, catalogues, etc..., continuaient d'apparaître comme par magie, et ce dans le moindre recoin ! Et Rose consacrait beaucoup de son énergie et de son temps à leur recherche, avant que le Docteur ne les trouve à sa place. Malheureusement quelqu'un réussissait à passer à travers les mailles du filet...

- Tu sais, j'y ais réfléchis...

Rose resta sans voix devant les mots de son compagnon. Depuis quand, il y réfléchissait ? Pourquoi, il y réfléchissait tout court, d'ailleurs ? Elle savait qu'il avait été marié, il y a longtemps. Des enfants sont nés de cette union, qu'il considérait comme la seule bonne chose qui en était sortit. Ce mariage avait été une douloureuse expérience pour lui.

- Et puis, si je peux faire plaisir à ta mère au moins, une fois...

La jeune femme du prendre appuie sur le mur. Son monde venait de vivre un tremblement de terre ! C'était à croire que dans cet univers tout fonctionnait de travers ! Elle venait d'entendre que... Que... Que pour son compagnon, se marier ne lui déplairait pas tant que ça...

Elle, Rose Tyler, se marier avec le Docteur, le Dernier Seigneur du Temps ! Dieu quel étrange idée ! Elle n'avait en aucun cas, imaginée une telle situation avec lui. Ils n'en avaient même jamais évoqués la possibilité. Et c'était encore moins pour Rose, une chose qu'elle voulait absolument ! Elle n'avait pas besoin que le gallifréen lui passe la bague au doigt ! Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, et cela lui suffisait amplement.

Et puis pour faire plaisir à Jackie !

Rose était persuadée que quelque chose clochait. Elle observa son Docteur scrupuleusement des pieds à la tête. Il restait immobile, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, des yeux noisettes qui pétillaient de malice. Jackie avait du trouver un moyen de pression. Elle le faisait chanter. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ! Pourtant, elle voyait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Préparait-il le terrain ? Ce n'était pas qu'une simple suggestion lancée en l'air. Ses yeux lui montraient qu'il était prêt à faire cela pour elle, qu'il voulait le faire pour eux.

La jeune femme se demanda l'espace d'un instant ou était Son Docteur ? Le dernier Seigneur du Temps qui affrontait le danger, qui luttait contre les injustices ? Le héros qui vivait au jour le jour, bien insouciant du lendemain ? L'homme qui ne se voyait vivre nul part autre que dans son Tardis ? L'aventurier dont elle était tombée amoureuse ?

Il y eut un temps ou ils s'étaient vu, toujours l'un à côté de l'autre, bravant les dangers ensemble, sans jamais s'arrêter de courir. C'était celui, avant les événements de Torchwood. Et là, ils vivaient avec des portes, des fenêtres, des tapis... Ils avaient une vie domestique ! Mais surtout, il y avait Gallifrey, leur fille...

Décidément le destin leur avait joué un drôle de tour !

Rose inconsciemment, regarda son annulaire de la main gauche. Pourquoi pas finalement ? Ce n'était que la logique de ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble depuis quatre ans. Une sorte d'aboutissement. Et puis se marier avec le Docteur ne lui déplaisait pas. Au contraire, elle aimait l'idée de lui appartenir, qu'il lui appartienne.

Elle tressaillit. La vie de Rose Tyler ne deviendrait pas un de ses feuilletons à la guimauve que sa mère adorait regarder ! Et puis quoi encore ! Le Docteur était de nouveau à ses côtés. Ils élevaient Gallifrey, une adorable petite fille, tout en continuant à voyager et à vivre d'incroyables aventures. Sa vie lui convenait très bien ainsi ! Que demander de plus ! Sa vie était tout simplement fantastique !

Et ce n'était sûrement pas Jacqueline qui allait changer cela !

Mais d'un autre côté, si le Docteur le voulait. Si il était sûr de vouloir se lancer dans cette aventure avec elle, elle serait prête à faire le pas. Sauf qu'il allait devoir faire les choses dans les règles ! Parce que malgré tout, Rose était une éternelle romantique. Et peu importe dont la façon, gallifréenne ou terrienne, qu'il ferait sa demande...

Si il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu... Très bien... Cependant, il ne savait pas à quoi, il s'attendait si le mariage devait se faire... Étant fille unique, et connaissant sa mère comme elle la connaissait, ce ne serait en aucun cas un « petit » mariage... Bien au contraire...

Rose sentit le regard insistant de son compagnon la détailler. Et elle rougit comme une adolescente... Elle avait l'impression de réagir continuellement comme tel avec lui. Il la troublait toujours autant avec son regard. Le moindre contact fugace accompagné d'un regard caressant lui suffisait pour que son corps s'enflamme, qu'un désir irrépressible la submerge. Elle tentait parfois de résister... De ne pas se laisser séduire si facilement... Elle tenait à peine quelques secondes avant lui sauter dessus, et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Et plus si affinité...

- Rose...

La jeune femme se rendit-compte, qu'elle avait été bien silencieuse jusque là. Elle n'avait toujours rien répliquée. Et son mutisme signifiait bien des choses...

- Si tu te mets à comploter avec ma mère ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je vais devoir commencer à me demander ou va cet univers ! Le Docteur et Jacqueline Tyler !

- Il ne s'agit pas de ta mère et de moi, dit-il doucement. Mais de toi et moi. Et ce que je constate, c'est que tu n'as exprimée ni un quelconque dégoût ou refus...

Le Docteur eut un sourire amusé. Sa compagne, les joues en feux, jouant avec ses doigts, restait muette face à sa déclaration. Et, elle semblait plus que troublée. Il adorait la mettre dans cet état là !

Rose Tyler... Il poussa un soupir de bien-être. Il se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas, enfouissant ses mains dans les poches, le regard accroché au sien. Il sourit quand ses doigts effleurèrent une petite boîte. Cette même petite boîte qu'il traînait dans sa poche depuis un moment. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il réfléchissait à la manière de la faire à Rose. Et, il n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait aussi compliqué, de prendre son courage à deux mains, et de lui demander. Mais, aujourd'hui, il savait comment il allait s'y prendre et ou ça se passerait. Il avait déjà tout mis en place. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, et cela allait arriver plus vite qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Le gallifréen n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité avec Rose. Mais depuis que Jackie lui avait posée la question, avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable, il n'avait jamais pu s'en débarrasser totalement. Et même, si il lui arrivait d'oublier quelque fois, elle avait trouvée un excellent moyen de le lui remémorer. Jackie était tenace. Usante. Et pouvait être très persuasive...

Il n'avait pas eut, pour ainsi dire, une très bonne expérience du mariage. Le sien avait été arrangé. Cela n'avait pas été un mariage d'amour, mais d'alliance entre « grande et vieille » famille pour une question de pouvoir et de position social. Alors quand Jackie lui avait demandée ouvertement si il se déciderait un jour à épouser sa fille, cela l'avait complètement estomaqué ! Et il avait aussitôt assimilé l'idée du mariage avec Rose avec sa pénible expérience. C'était pour lui une mauvaise chose. Une erreur qu'il voulait éviter de faire.

Et pourtant, la suggestion de Jackie n'avait cessée de le hanter. Et, il y avait réfléchit. Méthodiquement. Rationalisant la chose. Cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Jackie voulait absolument qu'il passe la bague au doigt de sa fille. De savoir ce que cela apporterait de plus à Rose et lui dans leur vie.

Et puis, il y a quelques temps, fouillant ses affaires dans le Tardis, il était tombé sur cette boite. La seule chose qu'il avait gardé de sa mère. Et aussi étrange qu'il soit, cela lui avait parut comme une évidence. Comme la chose à faire. C'était aussi simple que cela.

« Belle-maman » allait faire un bond, quand elle apprendrait la nouvelle. Il imaginait sans mal ce qu'elle dirait, remise de ses émotions : « Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à croire qu'on fêterait mon enterrement avant votre mariage ! ».

Cette sacrée Jackie n'avait pas changée d'un poil ! Elle avait beau avoir changée d'univers, elle restait égale à elle même ! Cependant, pour être tout à fait honnête, il aimait beaucoup « belle-maman ». Et ça, même sous la torture, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Seulement, elle était une des rares personnes à se moquer de ce qu'il était par son statut de Seigneur du Temps ou du fait d'être simplement le Docteur. Elle n'était nullement intimidée par lui. Elle le traitait comme l'être qui lui avait volé le cœur de sa fille. Il avait parfaitement conscience des terribles tourments dont Jackie serait capable, si Rose venait à souffrir à cause de lui.

Rose Tyler...

Le temps passait si vite à ses côtés. Cela faisait quatre ans...

Quatre années de bonheur...

Atterrir dans cet univers lui avait paru comme une seconde chance. Retrouver Rose. Pouvoir la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras. Vivre de nouveau avec elle, dans le Tardis. Être avec elle, chez eux. Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé devant elle, à quelques mètres, il s'était dit qu'il n'avait aucun droit de l'arracher à sa nouvelle vie. Qu'il fallait qu'il la laisse poursuivre sa vie dorénavant. Qu'en deux ans, elle avait du la reconstruire.

Pourtant, il était partit en quête de réponse aux questions qu'il se posait sur la vie de Rose. Il savait qu'elle lui avait mentît sur cette plage. Il ne lui en avait pas voulu. Elle l'avait fait dans l'intention de le protéger lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte de son aveu. Et il voulait savoir ce qu'il en était véritablement. Mais tous ceux qui côtoyaient Rose, lui avait plus ou moins gentiment sous-entendu que ce qu'elle avait fait de sa vie ne le regardait en aucun cas. Il n'était que de passage...

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il en était de la vie de sa compagne, en regagnant le Tardis. Et il avait brusquement réalisé qu'elle ne repartirait pas avec lui, ou bien qu'elle ne lui demanderait pas de rester. Rose le laissait prendre une décision, seul. Elle ne l'influencerait pas sur son choix. Si il restait, c'est parce qu'il le voulait, et non parce qu'elle le retiendrait. Il était rentré dans le Tardis, l'esprit tourmenté. Il savait. Il connaissait les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il avait rapidement évalué les points négatifs et positifs de chacune. C'était à lui de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Quatre lettres l'avaient décidé. Un seul mot. Un prénom. Rose.

Alors, il avait un choix. Le même, auparavant, qui avait changé sa vie. Être moins lâche, arrêter de fuir et saisir ce qui la vie lui offrait.

Non, il n'avait pas abandonné l'univers qui l'avait vu naître. C'était le contraire. Il lui avait arraché à chaque fois les personnes qu'il aimait. Sa mère. Puis son peuple. Sa planète. Et quand, il avait commencé à être de nouveau heureux, ce fut le tour de Rose. Plus rien ne le rattachait à lui.

Alors non, il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde sa décision d'être resté. Il avait un nouvel univers à explorer, il en était tout excité comme un gamin, le matin de Noël. Mais surtout, il avait de nouveau à ses côtés Rose. Sa douce et tendre compagne. Et puis, ce qu'il considérait comme le plus beau cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait, Gallifrey, leur fille.

Un matin, il était installé, une tasse de thé à la main, avec sa fille devant la télévision. Il regardait avec un air suspicieux le dessin animé que Gallifrey adorait. Il cherchait à comprendre comment une éponge, qui avait le don de l'agacer, pouvait lui voler toute l'attention de sa fille qui accourait dés qu'elle en entendait le générique. Rose était dans la cuisine à préparer le pique-nique. Elle avait décrétée qu'aujourd'hui, ce serait « jour en famille ». Ce qui signifiait que cela pouvait être la fin du monde, elle s'en moquait éperdument. Jusqu'à ce que minuit sonne, la journée était consacrée exclusivement à la famille, il était ainsi hors de question de répondre au téléphone, ou d'aller courir les problèmes. Rose veillait scrupuleusement à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune exception à la règle.

Cela l'avait prit tout à coup. Une énorme bouffée de panique l'avait envahit. Lui qui avait l'habitude de vivre dans le chaos, tout allait bien dans sa vie. Trop bien. Cela lui avait fait peur. Et l'idée de tout quitter, lui était passé par la tête. Fuir cette vie. Fuir Rose et Gallifrey. Tôt ou tard, il finirait par leurs faires du mal. Il ne méritait pas une telle vie. Il n'avait aucun droit d'avoir une vie comme celle ci. Tout ce qu'il méritait, c'était une vie de douleur, de souffrance, et de solitude.

Et puis, deux bras s'étaient enroulés tendrement autour de son cou. Ce qui l'avait aussitôt apaisé. Il aimait cette présence contre lui, son odeur, sa chaleur. C'était là, ou il pouvait se réfugier, être fragile, pleurer, quand cela n'allait pas. Une voix emplit de tendresse lui avait alors demandée d'assumer son rôle de père en allant aider sa fille s'habiller, pendant qu'elle même se préparait.

Le Docteur, alors, avait posé son regard sur Gallifrey, à qui il allait pouvoir transmettre l'histoire, la connaissance, le savoir des Seigneurs du Temps. Et lui confier le Tardis quand il en sera l'heure. Et puis sur Rose. La plus téméraire, la plus incroyable de ses compagnes. Cette femme qu'il admirait tant, qui savait être si généreuse avec lui, qui avait toujours su lire en lui, qui savait être là et le laisser seul quand il en avait besoin. Celle qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Et ce fut comme un déclic pour lui. Cela pouvait paraître stupide comme ça, mais il avait eut peur du bonheur qu'il ressentait. Il était heureux. Il avait une famille. Des gens pour qui s'inquiéter. Des projets à mener. Une famille autour de lui qui l'aimait, qui prenait soin de lui. La vie lui souriait à nouveau.

Oui, le Docteur, le dernier Seigneur du Temps, avait une vie domestique. Et alors ?

Même lui, avait rêvé à une vie tout à fait ordinaire.

Et, cette vie le comblait pleinement. Comblé. Voilà un mot qui aurait parfaitement pu le décrire en cet instant. Lui, Rose, Gallifrey. C'était bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer. Et pourtant c'était la réalité. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça mais il ferait tout pour le conserver. Elle, tellement belle, tellement douce, tellement forte aussi. Sa compagne. Leur fille. C'était ça le bonheur.

Tout bonheur mérite de prendre des risques. Et là, alors qu'il se noyait dans le regard empli d'amour et d'envie de la femme qu'il aimait, il n'arrivait plus à concevoir sa vie autrement qu'auprès d'elle... Il avait réussit à survivre sans Rose, et il se demandait encore, comment il avait pu. Seulement l'idée de vivre sans elle à nouveau, lui paraissait inconcevable. Rose serait l'ultime compagne d'une vie qu'il avait déjà bien remplit. Il en avait décidé ainsi. Rose n'était pas immortelle, soit. Mais lui pouvait faire en sorte de vieillir en même temps qu'elle et de mourir à ses cotés.

Cependant, d'ici là, il ferait en sorte que les jours, les mois et les années à venir, soient les plus beaux de leur existence. Et puis, ils allaient avoir un mariage à organiser...

- Es-ce que l'intrépide Rose Tyler aurait peur ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton polisson.

Sa compagne sursauta mais se ressaisit vite. La situation avait l'air d'amuser énormément son compagnon.

- En aucun cas ! Mais j'espère que tu en mesure les conséquences...

- Ho oui, lui répondit-il en roulant des yeux. Je donnerais la victoire à ta mère. Ce qui signifie aussi, que je vais, non seulement, t'épouser, mais que je ne pourrais plus jamais me débarrasser de ta mère ! C'est un sacrifice auquel, je suis prêt à consentir !

Rose se rapprocha de lui et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire face.

- Je vois que Monsieur est prêt à donner de sa personne... Murmura-t-elle avec sensualité.

Le Docteur déglutit. Il ne répondit rien. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien, avec une lenteur insupportable, une lueur ardente illuminait ses yeux, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent. Elle jouait avec lui, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes sans jamais les toucher. Elle le mettait au supplice. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose qu'elle l'embrasse sur le champ. Oh non, il n'aimait pas ça. Il aimait. Il adorait cet aspect de son caractère qui le rendait fou. Si elle continuait ainsi, il risquait ne pas pouvoir se contrôler plus longtemps. Tout son être ne vivait que dans l'espoir de ce baiser. Et elle ne semblait pas vouloir se lancer, plus que consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur son compagnon. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir d'une seconde à l'autre si elle ne se décidait. Alors, au moment ou elle frôlait à nouveau ses lèvres, il plaça une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour s'emparer de sa bouche dans un baiser fiévreux auquel elle y répondit avec tout autant de fougue. Il fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui, collant son bassin contre le sien. Alors que les mains de Rose remontaient depuis le torse de son amant, jusque sa nuque et ses cheveux.

L'intensité de leur étreinte les enflammait. Et d'une manière de plus en plus incontrôlable, le désir les tenaillait, engendrant de délicieux frissons. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes, Rose décida, au grand dam du Docteur, de mettre fin à cette étreinte plus que prometteuse.

- Je te promets une récompense digne de ton sacrifice, chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Le gallifréen sourit. Cette femme le rendait complètement fou. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui faire endurer cette douce folie. Il ressentait en permanence cette envie folle de lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme pour compenser tout ce temps passé éloigner d'elle.

- Rose Tyler. Si jeune et toujours si insolente...

- Parce que Monsieur est peut-être vieux et poussiéreux...

Ce qu'elle pouvait être impossible ! Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, avec beaucoup de tendresse et de malice. Puis il ne résista pas et réduisit à néant le peu d'espace qui les séparait pour capturer ses lèvres avec fougue. Et sans crier gare, il la hissa par la taille, et la jeta comme un vulgaire sac sur son épaule.

- Vous allez voir Miss Tyler, si je suis aussi vieux et poussiéreux que vous le dites !

Rose éclata de rire, et commença à le taper sans grande conviction de ses poings son dos. Il s'engouffra dans leur chambre et elle referma la porte derrière eux prête à subir, en représailles de son insolence, les terribles supplices de son amant. Et bientôt époux...


End file.
